Home Is Where The Heart Is
by MystiKoorime
Summary: Hiei and Botan face their toughest challenge yet: parenthood. As they journey through this new phase of life and all that it entails, they learn a few things along the way. Sequel to Home.
1. Chapter 1

A year of marriage had been sweeter than any dream Botan could have imagined. It started with a small ceremony at Genkai's temple with all of their loved ones - the event a low-key and simple one for the fire-demon's sake - and ended with Hiei taking her home and officially making her his.

From that day on, she lived on the outskirts of Mukuro's territory, in the two-story home Hiei purchased for them. Much to her delight, he had given the ferry-girl free reign when it came to decorating, only providing his input when prompted and probed. With everyone's collective assistance, Botan was able to turn the place into a homey and comfortable space. She personalized it with pictures and furnishings that both she and Hiei approved upon and she kept theme warm and neutral, with splashes of color and brightness along the way. It held the same sort of familiar air and style as their apartment in the other reality, which pleased Botan to no end.

Life in the demon world was certainly different than what she was accustomed to, but she truly loved it here. Haru showed her around the best markets and shopping spots, while Hiei had warned her of the places she should absolutely never venture to. When time allowed, the fire-demon often took her along scenic routes and to landscapes outside of Mukuro's territory. Her favorite site would always be the Valley of Solitude, though, and she had a feeling that Hiei felt the same. She smiled as she glanced down at her wedding band fondly, thinking back to the all the moments that led them to this point.

As their days together grew in number, they assimilated into this new phase of life seamlessly. The couple had already known of each other's habits and quirks and had no trouble adjusting to sharing a single space. While both of their schedules were usually jam packed - what with Hiei being the General of Mukuro's army and Botan continuing her duties as both a ferry-girl and assistant to the spirit detectives - they always managed to find time for each other.

They had their ups and downs, as most couples did, but Botan wouldn't change a thing between them. She was truly happy and there was nothing more she wanted out of life.

"Searching for something, woman?" Hiei asked, pulling her out of her musings.

The ferry-girl tilted her head, bringing curious eyes up to meet his from across the small kitchen table.

"Hm?"

He motioned over to her full plate and it was only then that she realized she had taken to poking and prodding at her eggs absentmindedly with her fork.

"I think I'm coming down with something," she muttered, setting her fork down with a frown. "My appetite's been a bit off lately."

Hiei's gaze lingered on hers, eyes narrowing the way they did when he was vexed or concerned.

"I'll be fine, though," she reassured through a smile. "Don't you worry about a thing; I always bounce back quickly!"

Crimson eyes continued to examine her for a moment longer, before relenting.

"Anyway, _you're_ the one I'm worried about," Botan pointed out. "You always get so reckless on these excursions."

"You worry too much," Hiei deflected, averting his gaze stubbornly.

"And you worry too little!" she argued back. Flashes of a bloodied and injured fire-demon plagued her mind as she stared back at him from under knotted brows. "You've got to exercise some caution, okay? I don't want to see you hurt like the last time."

"I'll be fine."

"Hiei," she said, tempering her expression and her tone. She didn't want to fight with him – not when she wouldn't see him for the next few days. "I don't like to see you injured and in pain. If you won't be careful for yourself, then at least do it for me."

The fire-demon's gaze was locked onto hers as he stood up, an understanding passing through crimson eyes that had Botan's expression softening.

"I can't make any promises," he said carefully. "But I will try to do as you say."

"That's all I ask."

"Eat something," he urged, leaning down to give her a parting kiss. "And if you aren't well, call for Yukina."

Botan nodded with a smile.

"I'll be back," he promised.

"I know you will," she returned. "Love you."

He kissed her again, slower and more prolonged this time, causing Botan's heart to flutter in her chest. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to calling Hiei her own, but she supposed she had her whole life to let the notion sink in. He pulled away, pecking her lips one last time for good measure, and then he was gone.

Left alone with nothing but the silence of an empty house, the ferry-girl turned her attention down to her plate with a sigh. It couldn't hurt to at least try to eat, so she shoveled a few forkfuls of eggs into her mouth and forced it down with a swallow. For a short while, she seemed to be okay. She managed to clear the table and finish washing most of the wares, when the familiar wave of nausea hit her in full force. Stomach churning and twisting, she brought a hand to her mouth and suppressed a moan as she scrambled to the bathroom and proceeded to spill the contents of her stomach out into the sink.

Botan groaned as she turned the faucet on and caught her reflection in the mirror. Pale skin and pink eyes filled with misery stared back at her, haunting her like a ghost.

"Oh poo... what's wrong with me?" she wondered as she grabbed her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth sullenly.

Koenma had given her a permanent corporal form - a body with the same level of spiritual abilities she possessed in her spirit form that would age at the same rate as a demon's. This body could phase in and out of spirit form, perform healing magic and channel spirit energy into defensive or offensive attacks. It was a privilege that only higher ups were granted and Koenma had pulled many strings and gone through many loopholes in order to give her this gift. Unfortunately, being in a corporal body meant that she was prone to getting sick like everybody else.

It was a small price to pay for a normal life with Hiei, though, so she was determined to bear it without complaint. Marching back into the kitchen, she drank some water and nibbled on her leftover toast. It was better than nothing, she decided, as she finished up the last of the dishes.

Her morning was fairly quiet, until a knock at the front door interrupted one of her favorite soap operas.

"I wonder who that could be," she muttered to herself.

The ferry-girl hadn't been expecting any visitors, but her expression brightened when she opened the door to reveal a grinning emotion-reader.

"Haru!" she exclaimed as she ushered him inside.

"Hey pretty lady," he grinned in return.

"What brings you to this little neck of the woods?"

"Hiei said I should check in on you," he mentioned, a small moue tugging at his lips. "Everything OK?"

Botan smiled, her heart warmed by both her husband's thoughtfulness and Haru's concern.

"I'm alright. It's nothing to worry about."

"Seriously?" he replied, folding his arms over his chest loosely as he arched a brow. "'Cause you look like hell."

"Well, thanks Haru..." she mumbled self-consciously.

"No, I mean... you don't look _well_..." he amended, hands raised in a placating gesture. "Maybe you really should consider seeing a doctor."

Botan's shook her head.

"I don't think it's anything too serious," she reassured. "I'm meeting up with the girls in the human world today. Maybe I'll ask Yukina for a second opinion."

"Sounds like a smart idea," Haru supported, his indomitable grin returning to his expression. "Want an escort? I'm headed in that direction, anyway."

A smile curved her lips upwards.

"That would be lovely," the ferry-girl replied. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready?"

"You got it," Haru acceded, plopping down on the couch and giving her a thumbs up.

Botan headed upstairs into the bedroom, smiling when she noticed that Hiei had made the bed and tidied up sometime between waking up and leaving. Ever since their time in the other reality, he had become more organized and orderly when it came to the state of his dwelling place. It still amused her to this day and she bit back a smile as she rummaged through her closet for a thick pink sweater and jeans. It was still a little chilly in the human world in mid-April, but this should do.

Tying her blue locks into its signature ponytail, she looked herself over. Her reflection was still a little too pallid for her liking, but she supposed there was nothing she could do about that. Grabbing her purse, she bounded down the stairs and reconvened with Haru. He had made himself comfortable, leaning back into the plush cushions of the couch as he channel surfed. His bored expression lightened when he heard her footsteps draw near.

"Ready?" he asked, turning the television off and standing to full height.

Botan picked her keys up from the table and nodded.

"Just about!"

He extended his arm to her in a grand flourish and a wink.

"Then, let's be on our way, fair lady."

She giggled as she accepted the offer and together, they made their way to the nearest portal. The air was denser today, the sky an ominous crimson instead of a bright red. The sun was intermittently shining through gray clouds as thunder rolled in the distance. It was the perfect backdrop for a battle and she hoped that Hiei was doing well, wherever he was.

Haru distracted her with some lighthearted gossip about happenings at the fortress until they approached a swirling portal. He let her go with a hug and a grin and from there, Botan mounted her oar and flew through calm blue skies at a leisurely pace.

When she arrived at the temple, she found Yukina, Shizuru and Keiko seated around the short table in the east wing of the compound with tea and snacks laid out before them.

"Hello ladies," Botan greeted as she took up a seat beside Shizuru.

A chorus of greetings met her ears as Shizuru set a cup of piping hot tea in front of her.

"Love the hair, Keiko!" Botan commented, upon getting a good look at everybody.

"Yes, it's lovely," Yukina added.

The brunette reached up to finger the shoulder-length locks with a smile.

"Thank you. It was getting way too long and I needed a change, so I asked Shizuru to cut it."

"Well, she did a marvelous job," Botan complimented.

Shizuru met her gaze with a cool and casual smile.

"I'm a woman of many talents."

Botan smiled as she placed her hands around the teacup and siphoned some of its warmth.

"Have some snacks, I made your favorites," Yukina offered as she pushed the tray closer to the ferry-girl.

The bluette took one look at the sweet treats and had to suppress the urge to gag as shook her head.

"Thank you, dear, but I'll have to pass on your wonderful baking this time around," she declined. "My appetite's been so out of whack lately!"

"It has?" Keiko asked, leaning forward in interest.

"Y-yes, in fact, I think I may be coming down with something..." Botan continued.

"You don't say..." Shizuru probed.

"It's really nothing to be concerned about, but you all know how Hiei gets," she continued with a dismissive wave, completely and utterly oblivious to the way all the girls' gazes rested on her. "I'm sure he'd feel better if someone confirmed that all was well."

"What are your symptoms?" Yukina inquired.

"Let's see..." Botan proceeded to count them off on her fingers. "I've been getting these nausea and dizzy spells lately. And I'm more drained than usual lately. Plus, I'm having trouble keeping my meals down..."

Keiko's brows rose, receding behind her thick bangs as she shared a knowing look with Shizuru. Yukina's expression had changed as well, shifting into an excited sort of look that Botan could not make sense of.

"What is it?" the ferry-girl asked, lashes fluttering as she blinked at them. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"When is the last time you had your period?" Shizuru questioned.

Botan's expression fell as she tapped a finger to her chin.

"U-um, well, I'm a little late," she admitted sheepishly. "But that happens sometimes, right?"

"It usually isn't a big deal, but paired with your other symptoms, it can only mean one thing..." Shizuru trailed off.

Blue brows crinkled as the ferry-girl frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Botan..." Yukina began gently, a soft smile gracing her features. "It sounds to us like you may be pregnant."

"P-pregnant?" the ferry-girl trilled, looking between the trio with wide and shocked eyes. "That's impossible!" she exclaimed with a shake of her head. "We were so careful. I can't possibly be..."

Yukina held her gaze evenly.

"It would explain your current condition..." she noted.

Botan thought of the past few days and the peculiar symptoms that only seemed to ail her: the fatigue, the morning sickness, the many fluctuations of her mood. The pieces were beginning to align slowly, but surely into one startling conclusion. She did not want to believe it – but there really was no other explanation. A hand rested on her stomach as she swallowed thickly.

"Oh my."

* * *

Hiei didn't know how he ended up this way, with Yusuke's arm slung over his shoulder casually, Kurama flanking his other side and Kuwabara taking up the rear, but somehow, someway, it always came down to the four of them.

The red sky thundered as lightning flashed above them. The area was littered with defeated enemies and his soldiers were departing, returning to the fortress to report their victory back to Mukuro. All in all, this expedition was a success and it was all due to the three who had no ties to Mukuro's army in the first place.

Their presence here was out of the ordinary: Kuwabara had no business being in this world and meddling in its affairs, Kurama had long since cut ties to the demon world and Yusuke seemed content to live out the rest of his days in the human world. But when trouble drew near, the trio was never too far behind. The skirmish had become much larger and more troublesome than Hiei and his handful of soldiers had accounted for, leading them to the borders of Raizen's territory. The monks must have alerted Yusuke, who then undoubtedly pulled the fox and the oaf into the fray as well.

They showed up like they always did: without warning and without prompting. He _could_ have managed to claim the victory on his own, but not without losing a soldier or two and injuring himself along the way. Truth be told, Hiei probably would have been in more trouble than this damn excursion was worth had it not been for their interference and though he would never admit it aloud, perhaps his former allies were not the worst people to have around when the stakes were high.

"Man, there's nothing like a good scuffle to get the blood pumping!" Yusuke exclaimed, releasing the fire-demon in order to punch a fist into the palm of his hand.

"Yeah! We kicked some serious demon tail today!" Kuwabara cheered boisterously.

"Yes," Kurama agreed, tucking a single rose back into his hair. "It's certainly been a while, but it seems as though the old team dynamic is still quite effective."

"Hn."

"You guys wanna head to the bar?" Yusuke suggested. "There's a really good one nearby."

"I'm in!" Kuwabara agreed.

"I can spare some time," Kurama stated.

"I'll pass," Hiei replied flatly.

"Don't be a wet blanket!" Yusuke goaded.

Hiei glared at the ex-detective.

"I have no interest in wasting my time at a dingy bar," Hiei declared.

Yusuke opened his mouth to protest, but Kurama was quicker.

"To be fair, Hiei has been out on the field for far longer than we have," he pointed out, an amused smile on his lips. "I am sure he is more than ready to return to home."

Yusuke's expression sharpened into a knowing smirk.

"Ah, I see how it is," he said cheekily as he nudged the fire-demon with his elbow. "Can't wait to be welcomed back by the wife, eh? Never would've guessed you'd be so whipped."

"I don't know, Urameshi, it kinda makes sense when you think about," Kuwabara considered, rubbing at his chin contemplatively. "He's got that weird honor-code of his that makes him uncharacteristically loyal. Plus he's had it bad for Botan since the day they came back from that other reality."

"True," Yusuke snorted in amusement. "He's practically the poster child for committed and loyal husbands everywhere."

The fire-demon rolled his eyes as the two banes of his existence continued to throw quips back and forth. He had gotten better at tuning them out for the most part, but he still itched to unsheathe his sword and spill some blood for all his troubles.

"Go on ahead," Kurama said. "I will keep these two in check."

Hiei nodded, not needing to be told twice before taking off in the direction of Mukuro's territory. All manner of terrains blurred into earthy browns and greens as Hiei sped past, sprinting with an urgency that as not unwarranted. The mission lasted a little over a week and he was eager to return home, to the one who was waiting for him. It had only been a few days in the grand scheme of things, but he had come to crave Botan like no other.

Hiei slowed to a halt when their house came in view. The woman had insisted on growing cosmos, even though the flower itself was fickle and difficult to maintain. They lined the way to the front door, and even he had to admit that it added something unique and personal to the grassy plains surrounding their home. He could smell something appetizing emanating from the open kitchen window and he could hear the dramatic notes of that silly television show his wife loved so much playing in the air. A ghost of a a smile reached his lips as he reached a hand out to open the door.

Coming home always felt cathartic, but the cold and ominous feeling that washed over him as he ventured inside halted him in his tracks. Something was not right and when he spotted Botan, the feeling only grew.

"Hiei," she said, standing up from the couch and allowing blanket to slip off of her shoulders as she stared back at him. She forced a smile on her face, tight and unnatural, as she made her way over to him and kissed his cheek. "Welcome home. How was it?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he answered.

Botan was strangely silent, her expression falling in increments. When a few seconds passed by without any reaction in her, Hiei decided to continue.

"The fox, the oaf and ex-detective somehow ended up joining the battle," he recounted.

"That's nice..." she said, clearly distracted.

"And then Raizen was resurrected and the three kings entered a battle which threatened to destroy all of Makai," he lied.

"How wonderful."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, but the ferry-girl failed to notice it as she clapped her hands together and fixed him with another one of those smiles that failed to light her eyes.

"You must be hungry," she said, though he had a feeling she was simply speaking for the sake of distracting herself. "I'll reheat the leftovers and fix you some tea while I'm at it..."

He frowned as she made a beeline for the kitchen, leaving Hiei no choice but to follow after her.

Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, he watched on silently as Botan retrieved a mug from the cupboard and busied herself. Her posture was ramrod straight, movements lacking their usual fluidity. She kept casting quick glances at him, biting her bottom lip the way she did when she was nervous. Something was very clearly off between them and the fire-demon was determined to know the reason. Kicking off of the wall, he crossed over to the stove and turned it off.

Botan spun around in surprise, gasping when she realized their proximity.

"The tea..." she said as she pointed over to the kettle. "Don't you want any?"

"The only thing I want is an explanation behind your peculiar behavior."

Botan's lips pursed together, a look of fear and guilt passing over her features as she glanced away.

If someone had hurt her in his absence, he would kill them. It was as simple as that. He would never forgive himself for allowing any harm to befall her, but he would at least have enacted due justice.

When she finally lifted her gaze to meet his, whatever declaration she had been working herself up to say died on her parted lips. Hiei watched her fidget with the ends of her sleeves with a frown. The ferry-girl has been nervous on many occasions - like when she had blurted out something private that he did not want or need anyone to know about - but this hesitance was new. The worry shading her amethyst eyes was unfamiliar. She looked as though she hadn't slept at all, her cheeks lacking their usual color and gaze downcast.

"Botan," he said, his voice firm as he drew her attention back to him. "Whatever it is, we will get through it as we always have."

Her bottom lip quivered, but she nodded and sucked in a deep breath. Hiei steeled himself, counting the empty seconds that passed them by as he waited for the words that hung above them like a guillotine.

"I," she began quietly. "I'm pregnant, Hiei."

The fire-demon froze, every muscle stiffening as his crimson eyes widened a fraction. The words made his blood run cold, shards of ice freezing in his veins.

"You..." he echoed lowly, chest laden with a weight he hadn't felt in a long time. "You're..."

Botan nodded, her hands wringing together nervously as she held his gaze.

"I know we didn't plan for this and we never really talked about the prospect of children..." she started carefully. "But it's true."

Crimson eyes darted down to the ferry-girl's midsection. If he concentrated, the jagan was able to sense it: the hybrid mix of energy that resided in Botan. It was so faint, he wouldn't have detected it unless he was actively searching for it, but it was undeniable. The energy was his and hers and something else entirely.

Botan's expression fell further as she took a step closer to him.

"I know this is a lot to take in... and I know that neither of us are ready for this, but please say _something_ ," she urged, lifting a hand to touch his cheek. "Even if you're upset, I want you to tell me what's on your mind."

Her words pulled him out of his daze and he looked back at her.

"You think I'm upset?"

"You've got that unreadable look on your face and you've withdrawn into yourself. What else am I supposed to think?"

"I'm not..." he tried to explain, but trailed off as Botan withdrew her hand. He didn't know _what_ he was feeling; he was too numb with shock to process anything at the moment. He couldn't get his thoughts straight; couldn't properly express one of the many emotions running through his mind and laying heavy in his chest, but there was one thing he had no trouble revealing. One truth that would never change. "If it's with you, then it will be fine."

"Hiei..." Botan's eyes were round as she stared back at him in shock.

He meant it when he said he wanted to be with her forever. It was not a weightless declaration by any means. And he knew that their future would eventually come to this - he just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon.

"It's what I decided a long time ago," he revealed evenly. In fact, she was the one who helped him make peace with the idea of having children and it was a possibility he only dared to consider with her. Still, her reaction was worrying. Perhaps she did not feel the same. Maybe she was not ready for any of this. "But you seem troubled."

"I'm a little uncertain because this is unchartered territory for the both of us, but I've always wanted a family, Hiei," she replied honestly as she took a hold of both of his hands and squeezed comfortingly. "You know that."

He did, but he needed to know...

"And do you want that with me?"

"Of course I do, silly!" she affirmed, as if any other answer would be ridiculous. "You're the _only_ one."

He let out the breath that he had been holding as he nodded in understanding.

"Then there is nothing for you to worry about," he comforted. "It seems we both want the same thing."

A slow smile stretched over her lips, amethyst eyes shining with more affection than he deserved. He could still feel the faint signal of their child's energy radiating from within her and the reality of their situation began to sink in. This was really happening. He was going to be a father.

"We're having a baby..." Botan whispered, eyes shining with happiness. "We're going to be parents."

He nodded, his voice failing him at the moment.

She let out a small sound of delight before hugging him tightly. Hiei brought an arm up to encircle her as an unfamiliar, but not entirely unpleasant feeling burned in his chest.

He never thought there would be a day when he would so readily accept fatherhood, but he supposed there was a first time for everything.

Suffice it to say, from here on out, things would never be the same.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back with the sequel. I can't promise super long chapters like Home had - but this fic will afford a snapshot into Hiei and Botan's life together as the years go by. It will be more fluff and sweetness than anything else, because I'm a big mush like that.

Please drop a review if you enjoyed. :) Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Botan blinked as she sat up on the couch. The colors of twilight shone through the living room window, casting shadow and light around the room as the television's bright lights and chaotic sounds filled the air. She must have fallen asleep while waiting for Hiei. Unraveling herself from the soft blanket that he had undoubtedly draped over her, she took a stand.

After their emotionally charged reunion, they were both inclined to staying indoors and enjoying a quiet and uneventful evening together. The two chatted over dinner, updating each other on the major happenings over the course of the past few days. Botan considered it a major success that she managed to retain the contents of her stomach without a single retch or bout of nausea, but that pesky fatigue was starting to kick in. Hiei offered to clean up while she handled the task of finding something worthwhile for the both of them to watch. He was taking an awfully long time, though, so she she stifled a yawn as she padded towards the kitchen. It was spotless, but suspiciously empty.

"Now, where could he be?" she questioned, turning back around and traversing up the stairs instead.

As she reached the second floor and spotted the extra room that would undoubtedly become their child's nursery, she couldn't help but reflect on how fortunate she was to have Hiei by her side. It was such a relief to see the surety in his eyes and hear the resolve in his tone; to know that he was just as much in this as she was. He had handled the news so well - leagues better than the dramatic scenarios her overactive imagination conjured in his absence - and she felt a little silly for worrying so much in the first place. In the end, she could have saved herself a lot of grief and trouble if she had just believed in him, as she always had.

"I suppose I got all worked up over nothing, kiddo," Botan whispered through a smile as she placed her hands over the flat planes of her abdomen. "Everything's going to turn out alright. Your mom and dad will make sure of it."

Her internal musings were cut short when she passed by the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and bright light flooded through into the dark hallway. It was quiet on the other side of the door, but now that she thought about it, Hiei did mention something about taking shower before she drifted off.

"Hiei?" she called out tentatively.

The fire-demon stood facing the sink, hair damp and shirtless. Black pants hung low on his hips and she swallowed thickly as she watched a rivulet of water run down his back. She would have attempted to sneak up on him and say something flirtatious, but the hard line of his shoulders gave her pause.

Crimson eyes stared down at the three pregnancy tests resting on the porcelain sink, his reflection unreadable in the mirror. He seemed to be lost in thought, sharp gaze fixed intently on the small sticks and mouth pressed into a firm line.

"How long have you known?" he asked suddenly, his voice cutting into the silence.

"A few days now," Botan revealed as she stepped further inside the bathroom. "I've been taking these tests ever since then, just to be sure."

"I see."

"I'll still have to see a doctor, of course, but I think it's safe to say that we're expecting."

"It is," Hiei confirmed, turning to face her. "I felt it."

Botan blinked, blue brows rounded in a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

"You did?"

He nodded, gaze dithering to rest on her stomach.

"It was slight, but the jagan could sense the child."

"Oh my," she breathed out, a slow smile stretching over her lips.

It was one thing for the tests to confirm her pregnancy, but another entirely for Hiei to have felt the truth for himself. She couldn't imagine what that must have been like for the fire-demon; probably a little bewildering and overwhelming and wonderful all at once.

"Still." Hiei's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "A doctor would be beneficial. You've never carried life before, let alone one of the demon world."

"Yes, you're right," she agreed, circling her arms around him in a loose embrace. His skin was hot and smooth, muscles taut and firm beneath her palms. Hiei had long since stopped putting on the air that he didn't like skinship, instead relaxing into her touch. She stared into red eyes searchingly. "Where do you suppose we should go?"

"There is a suitable doctor at Mukuro's," he replied without missing a beat. "I have a feeling you will take to her instantly."

Botan smiled, touched that he was already thinking ahead and taking her preferences into account.

"Okay, let's make an appointment as soon as we can, then," she decided. "This is all so new to me and I want to be prepared."

Though he did not reply, the way his gaze lingered on hers was telling. She watched as his dark brow furrowed slightly and his expression turned contemplative.

"Everything okay?" she asked, rubbing her hands up and down the tense muscles of his back in a soothing gesture.

"You are existing for two now," he noted. "It won't be easy."

"I know."

"Don't try to bear it alone. Tell me what you need from me. Tell me how to make it easier on you."

"I will," she promised, warmth blossoming in her chest as she pulled him closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "You have to do the same in turn. Let me know what's on your mind. Let me know what you need from me, too."

He lifted his tattooed arm to rest a hand on her lower back.

"All I need is for you and the child to be okay," he said quietly.

Botan held him tighter, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We will be," she reassured. "The three of us will be more than okay."

He made a low sound in response, bringing his remaining arm to wrap around her in a wordless agreement.

Botan wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, but she didn't really care. She reveled in the feeling of having Hiei in her arms again; warm and firm and present. He smelled like a mixture of soap and oaky earth, his body sturdy and hot against hers. She wanted to stay like this forever, until he started doing that delicious thing where he thumbed circles into her lower back, causing the familiar flame of want to kindle higher with each passing second.

"So, how soon can I take you up on your offer?" she asked, pulling away slightly to regard him with a playful look.

"That's for you to decide, ferry-girl," he answered readily. Judging by the way his gaze sharpened and eyes darkened with desire, he already knew what she was getting at.

"Well..." she sing-songed, trailing her fingers up his sides, before lacing her arms around his neck. "You have been gone for an awfully long time..."

He smirked, both hands coming to rest on her hips now.

"Then take what you will, Botan."

She wasted no time in closing the final distance between them, pressing her lips against his as she twisted her fingers through his dark locks. He let out a low groan of approval, which only served to spur her on. Kissing Hiei always felt like a brand new experience; he was as unpredictable, captivating and scorching as a flame, and she was more than willing to burn in his inferno. This time, he was content with following her lead, meeting her with equal fervor and chasing after her lips hungrily.

"You're insatiable, woman..." he muttered against the onslaught of teasing kisses.

She hummed low in her throat and pecked him once more for good measure.

"Is that a problem?"

"Hardly," he replied, hoisting her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. "It suits me just fine."

Botan giggled in response as he led them back to the bedroom.

And if Hiei was a little more gentle - a little more reverent - she did not bother noting it aloud, instead choosing to lock the magic of this night away in her heart.

-x-

Later that night as the wind howled outside of their window and darkness and moonlight fell upon them, Botan snuggled comfortably into Hiei's side from underneath the covers. She was glad that she did not have to spend another long and lonely night worrying about what the future may bring. There was no need to - not when Hiei was here and everything was exactly as it should be. Pressing a kiss into the crook of his neck, she breathed in his scent and allowing it to ground her.

"I'm glad that you're okay with all of this..." she said quietly as she traced absentminded patterns into his chest. "I was so afraid that you'd feel bound to me... to _us_... simply because it was your duty."

Hiei shifted so that he could glance down at her with a frown.

"I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I wasn't ready to give you the things you wanted."

"I know," she reassured. "But this isn't something material, like a house or a ring. It's a living, breathing person."

"It's half of you," he said pointedly. His red eyes were so full of sincerity, his tone so sure as he continued. "That is more than enough reason for me to want it."

Botan's heart swelled with emotion, lips curving into a soft smile as she blushed.

"This baby's half yours, too, mister," she pointed out. "And if he or she is anything like their father, then I'm sure they'll be the best."

Hiei grunted noncommittally, the downward slant of his lips more revealing than any words could have been.

"I mean it," Botan pouted, propping her head up on her elbow and fixing him with a persistent look. "Didn't you say so yourself, back in the other reality? Something along the lines of our baby being the epitome of power and intelligence?"

"I remember."

"Then why do you look so troubled?"

Hiei sighed, crimson eyes narrowed slightly as he frowned.

"You know what my past was like. I thirsted for blood and lived for the kill," he revealed, his features hardening. "Those instincts could be passed on to the child."

"You're not like that anymore," she said.

"What's your point?"

"My point is - maybe those instincts were more a matter of circumstance and environment, rather than your true nature," she insisted. "Think about it: your world was filled with chaos and death from the start - it was quite literally all you knew."

"..."

"But things will be different with us. We'll be here for our baby. They will grow up loved and valued and safe, right?"

He nodded, crimson eyes glowing in the moonlight with a determination that was truer than anything else in this world.

"No matter what happens, we'll get through it together," she resolved, placing a slow and gentle kiss on his lips. "I promise."

"That optimism of yours never runs dry, does it?"

"Hmmm..." she pretended to think about it for a while, before grinning. "Nope!"

The fire-demon's lips quirked upwards for a brief moment, amusement flashing in his eyes. It was a welcome sight at any given time, but even more so tonight.

"So, you see." Botan yawned as she settled beside him once more. "All you have to do is trust in your wise and all-knowing wife. It'll turn out okay in the end."

"Fine," Hiei answered. "But in the odd chance that your _unfounded_ and _unsubstantiated_ wisdom fails us, we will refer with the doctor tomorrow morning."

"As you wish, fair prince," she teased.

He grunted at the nickname as he made himself more comfortable and curled an arm around her.

"Goodnight, Hiei," she breathed out, the warmth of his body and the pulse of his heartbeat drawing her to sleep.

"Sleep well, woman."

* * *

Hiei tapped his foot impatiently, glancing around the stuffy room with wary eyes. The medical wing was quieter than the rest of the fortress, marked by the high scents of antiseptic and disinfectant. He had always hated it here, choosing to avoid it whenever he could. This place only served to remind him of his greatest weaknesses - the moments when his strength simply wasn't enough.

Crimson eyes darted towards the clock hanging on the opposite wall. Patience never was his strong suit and he found himself fighting a losing battle as he watched the second hand tick on steadily. He had been waiting for the doctor to return with the results of Botan's examinations for the past twenty minutes and, while he understood and appreciated Soto's thoroughness, he was on edge from spending the majority of his morning in the place he detested, while exercising the virtue he had the most trouble with.

Tearing his gaze away from the clock, he allowed his gaze to drift towards Botan. She was seated comfortably on the examination table, peering down at the sonogram held carefully in her hands. A small smile tugged at her lips as she kicked her dangling legs back and forth and hummed a cheery tune. There wasn't a single worry or care on her mind, and for that he was grateful. At least one of them had the luxury of remaining unbothered.

He glanced away with a frown. Now that the numbing shock of her pregnancy had melted and the thought of fatherhood settled in, a flurry of worries ran through him. Putting aside all of his inadequacies and inexperience - there was still the very real, very pressing physical risks of pregnancy in general. The ferry-girl was by no means weak, but the fact remained that she was not a demon. Carrying a child that was in direct opposition to her breed would not be easy to begin with, and carrying an emiko's offspring would be another story entirely. He was certain that his genes would be passed on. He was certain that those same instincts that dwelled in him would fester in the child. That destructive power. That raging inferno. That need to kill.

"Hiei."

The sound of Botan's slightly agitated voice diverted his attention, breaking through the pesky thoughts plaguing his mind. Shifting his gaze away from the medical tools and to the woman in question, he raised a brow. She had dropped her hands into her lap, sonogram forgotten as she fixed him with a frown.

"Would you please relax?" she urged.

"I am relaxed," he replied stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then why are you tapping your foot a mile a minute?"

He forced himself to stop, cursing his body for betraying him.

"Well?" Botan pressed.

"Boredom," he gritted in an attempt to avoid an argument.

"Boredom can't possibly be causing you to give off that nervous energy," she said, waving a hand at him. "It's making me all antsy and I bet it's bothering the baby, too."

"You're overreacting, woman."

"You're the one who's letting his emotions get the best of him right now, dear," she countered tightly. "You're projecting all over the place."

He averted his gaze. The jagan did that sometimes. He still hadn't learned how to stop it.

"Maybe you should take a lap around the fortress and come back when you're a little less stressed," Botan suggested pointedly.

He bristled at the thought. He wasn't a house pet or a mindless simpleton who needed to work off his excess energy in order to get a hold of himself. He opened his mouth to tell her as much, but Botan wasn't finished.

"If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me. Because I doubt you really want to stand there and argue with your pregnant wife," she challenged.

He clamped his jaw shut, shooting her a less than pleased look.

"Fine, woman," he grumbled, stomping away and resisting the very tempting urge to slam the door behind him.

The fire-demon made it all of four paces away, when a familiar voice halted him in his tracks.

"She's right you know."

Hiei glared over at Mukuro as she revealed herself.

The king stood tall, expression unreadable to those who did not know her as well as the fire-demon did. A mixture of exasperation and amusement ran through her blue eye as she regarded him.

"I could sense your unrest from the throne room," she said.

Hiei's jaw ticked as he ground his teeth together and clenched his fists at his side.

"I find it highly irritating that I am the only one who understands the gravity of this situation," he gritted out.

Mukuro raised a slender brow as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic?"

"She's a ferry-girl, carrying a child of fire," Hiei maintained. "It's aura might be too much for her."

"You're forgetting that your spawn will be half spirit, as well," she countered. "That should be enough to dull its destructive powers."

"You don't know that for sure," he nearly snapped back.

"I don't, but perhaps you should give your ferry-girl more credit. Have a little..." she trailed off, quirking a brow. "What is it the humans are always relying on? Oh yes, faith."

Hiei's gaze hardened.

"I only deal in absolutes," he said. "And all signs point to dangers I can't prevent."

"Then look at the facts instead," Mukuro offered calmly. "The demon world is much more advanced than the human or spirit world and I have the best doctors on my staff. There isn't much we can't do. Monitoring a pregnancy will be child's play for Dr. Soto."

Hiei's expression fell a little from its stubborn and unyielding frown as she continued.

"The rest is out of my staff's hands, but you and your ferry-girl have beaten insurmountable odds before and you can do it again. There is no reason not to believe that all three of you won't make it out of this victorious."

Hiei glanced away, his shoulders lowering slightly as his fists uncurled. There was truly no way of knowing that. Only time would tell how things would truly progress, but—

But even so, something within him wanted to latch onto those words and bulldoze ahead. For the first time in his life he wanted to believethat things could turn out okay through blind faith alone _._ If he was weak for that, then so be it.

"Worrying will do you no good," Mukuro said. "Wait for the doctor's prognosis. Trust in your mate and in your child."

He lifted his gaze to meet a single blue eye with a nod.

"Perhaps you're right."

She smirked lightly.

"I always am."

Hiei shoved his hands in his pockets and averted his gaze once more. Mukuro had been more helpful than necessary. Not only had she been lenient with him when it came to his schedule, but she had allowed him the full use of any and all facilities - including her personal doctor. She had responded to the news favorably, despite the fact that a child would take up a great deal of Hiei's time and, in turn, cause him to shirk out on his responsibilities to her.

He didn't deserve her kindness. He didn't deserve any of it at all.

"Mukuro," he began, though he was unsure of how to even express his gratitude.

"-I know," she interrupted with a wry smile. "Such sentiments needn't be voiced between us, Hiei."

She walked away without another word, leaving Hiei to himself once more. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he visibly relaxed and simply allowed himself to be present in this moment, the sound of Botan's melodic voice reached his ears faintly. His expression softened when he realized that she was talking to the child, even though it likely hadn't even developed ears yet. She had always been overly thoughtful and caring like that; always doting and loving. Surely her influence would curb any and all instincts that Hiei had in his youth. And if anyone could get through the risks of carrying a hybrid, it would be her.

Opening his eyes once he felt a new energy approaching, he spotted the doctor making her way back towards him. She held a file and several books in her hands, glasses resting atop of her head and green hair tied into a bun. She smiled as she motioned for Hiei to follow her inside the examination room with a nod of her head.

"Hope you weren't waiting too long," Doctor Soto said.

"Not at all," Botan returned.

Hiei took up position beside his wife, expression easing a little as she laced her fingers with his and smiled at him. They turned their attention back to the doctor, a beat of silence marking the moment where both of their fates would change forever.

Dr. Soto stopped shuffling her papers, pulling her glasses down to rest on the bridge of her nose as she turned to face them.

"I'm happy to report that all test results confirmed what we were hoping: both baby and mother are healthy and doing fine," Soto announced, golden eyes shining warmly. "Botan, you appear to be about four weeks pregnant and the baby is developing at a steady rate. I'd say you're following a demon gestation period; meaning this pregnancy will last half a year."

"Six months?" Botan exclaimed, her grip on his hand tightening. "But that's so soon!"

"It certainly is," she agreed with a nod. "It just means you're that much closer to holding your son or daughter in your arms."

Botan's iron grip on his fingers loosened as she nodded, the information sinking in and settling within the both of them slowly. By Hiei's calculations, the child would be born in September - a mere handful of months away. There wasn't enough time in the world to prepare for something like this, but he listened carefully as Dr. Soto went on to describe the restrictions and guidelines for both mother and child in the upcoming weeks. The instructions encompassed everything from dietary choices to physical activities and medications. It was clear that it was a little overwhelming for the ferry-girl, but that was only to be expected. Her entire world was changing much faster than she had accounted for, but Hiei wasn't worried - he had long since learned not to underestimate her. He returned his attentions back to the doctor, committing every bit of information to memory and resolving to research on his own when time allowed.

"I'll be leaving these reading materials with you. Your case may be a bit different since your baby isn't fully demon, but it's a good start," she said. "In the meantime, do you have any questions for me?"

Botan shook her head as she glanced at all the leaflets and books she would undoubtedly be thumbing through tonight.

"I'm sure I will eventually, but right now, my mind is swimming," she said sheepishly.

"I know it's a lot take in," Soto sympathized. "I'm always on call, so if you ever need anything at all, please don't hesitate to reach me."

"Thank you."

"What about you, Hiei?" Soto asked. "Anything on your mind?"

"I'm assuming there will be certain risks due to the nature of our situation," he mentioned. "Surely there must be ways to lessen or prevent them entirely."

Soto nodded in understating.

"There are always risks to every pregnancy, but everything is as it should be for now. We will continue to monitor their condition and I'll do everything I can to ensure a safe delivery," she guaranteed, before casting her warm gaze on Botan. "For now, just ensure that you're following the guidelines I've left with you and taking the prenatal vitamins. Suffice it to say, you will have to suspend your ferry-girl duties and other strenuous activities."

"I understand," Botan answered.

"Oh, and before I forget... there is a handy little method to counteracting Botan's fatigue," Soto disclosed.

"Really?" Botan clapped her hands together.

He lifted a skeptical brow. It seemed too good to be true.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just a simple energy transfer," Soto revealed, pausing to adjust her glasses. "The baby is part demon; this will prevent Botan from using too much of her spirit energy. In fact, you can try it right now."

Hiei hesitated. He didn't know how smart of an idea it would be to release his demon energy onto a being from the spirit world - especially considering she was in the early stages of pregnancy.

"It's completely safe," Soto assured. "And it'll do wonders for both receiving parties."

Botan nodded at him encouragingly as well, so he caved in. Placing a hand over her stomach, he focused on summoning the slightest bit of energy and releasing it slowly. He did not want to overwhelm either of them, so continued to expel his energy in the same careful and cautious manner.

"And that's enough," the doctor alerted, prompting the fire-demon to cut off his energy supply.

Botan blinked as Hiei pulled away.

"My goodness, I really do feel much better!" she said, eyes lighting up as she smiled. The color returned to her cheeks almost instantly, giving her a healthier glow.

"Perfect. That should last a few days," Soto advised. "When you're fatigued, he can begin the transfer again."

"Okay."

"Any other questions or concerns?" she asked, looking between the two of them expectantly.

Botan glanced at Hiei, before smiling back at Soto.

"I think we're all set. Thank you so much!"

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you in two weeks."

The doctor exited first, leaving Hiei to collect the multitude of books and guides as Botan stepped down from the examination table. She beamed as she placed a hand over her stomach and stared back at him.

"I'm so relieved that the baby is healthy."

He nodded.

"And..." she hesitated, biting her lip. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you earlier. You were just concerned and I had to get all hormonal on you."

"Hormonal?"

"Yes. Weren't you listening to Doctor Soto? It's a symptom of pregnancy."

Hiei eyed her suspiciously.

"You've always had an unnaturally short fuse," he accused. "Don't blame it on the child."

"Hiei!"

"It's true."

"It is not!"

"That reaction or yours is only proving my point."

"Well you... you're..." she trailed off, shoulders falling as she quickly lost all steam.

He held her gaze evenly, arching a brow and awaiting her response.

"I'm _what_?"

"You've been perfect," she admitted under her breath, head bowed and bangs slightly obscuring her eyes from view. "You've been perfect and I'm already a mess."

"I'd hardly call you that, ferry-girl," he said.

Botan's gaze snapped up to meet his, amethyst eyes wide in surprise.

"You think so?"

"I do."

A smile slowly stretched over her lips as she took his hand.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself, you know."

"Hn. There is plenty of time for that to change," he countered with a dry smirk.

Botan tutted with a shake of her head.

"We really need to work on that self-deprecation of yours, dear."

As they left the medical wing and made their way into more crowded parts of the fortress, more and more soldiers were milling around everywhere. It appeared as though no one knew the true purpose behind Hiei's visit today and he preferred to keep it that way for now. He had many enemies - all of whom would clamor at the chance to strike back at him in the worst possible way - and they would all see the child as his weak point. The excursions he had been on as of late had helped to decrease that number of enemies, but many still remained. He would simply have to work harder to-

"Guys!" Haru's exclamation echoed throughout the halls. "Is it true? Are you really expecting?"

So much for keeping things hush, he thought darkly as Botan nodded in confirmation. He released her hand a mere second before she was swept up and enveloped in Haru's overzealous bear hug. Standing off to the side with the bundle of books in the crook of one arm, he faintly listened to their conversation.

"Congratulations!" Haru cheered. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Aw, thank you, Haru."

"It's so mind blowing," he said, releasing Botan after giving her one final squeeze. "I can't believe you're going to parents..."

"Me neither..." Botan confessed.

"Hn."

Haru let out a gasp, eyes rounded.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle!"

"You won't-" Hiei began to snarl.

"-Yes, and you'll make a wonderful one at that," Botan interrupted.

Haru grinned widely at the compliment.

"I'm totally gonna spoil your kid rotten," he warned, mischief glinting in his green eyes. "I hope you're ready!"

Botan giggled.

"Fair enough! I suppose that is your right, _Uncle Haru_."

The emotion-reader nodded proudly and Hiei scoffed at the exchange.

"Aw, lighten up, Hiei," Haru teased, clapping a hand over his shoulder. "This is a happy occasion, after all."

Hiei swatted his hand away with a glare.

"I know that, you fool."

"Then act like it, buddy! It wouldn't kill you to smile a little, would it?"

"It might just," he grumbled.

Haru looked over at Botan knowingly and the two shared a laugh at his expense. He had gotten used to those two ganging up on him, so he thought nothing of it.

"These next few months are gonna be crazy," Haru predicted. "There's so much we need to prepare for!"

Crimson eyes narrowed.

"We?" Hiei echoed.

"I know!" Botan replied, ignoring him completely as she and Haru went on ahead. "I get all dizzy just thinking about it!"

"Well, it's a good thing you already have that extra room upstairs," Haru consoled. "It'll be a perfect room for the little tyke - and it's close enough to your bedroom, too."

"It is!" she agreed. "I've already got a few design ideas brewing."

"Let's hear 'em!"

"Well, I was thinking..."

Hiei watched them continue chatter on excitedly among themselves, drawing the attention of soldiers and staff as they passed them by. All this talk of the child and self-proclaimed "uncles" reminded him that he still needed to tell Yukina. Which also meant telling the entire band of fools that resided in the human world as well. Plus there was the matter of Koenma and the spirit world to consider on top of that.

He released a deep exhale, looking up at the dark ceiling and then back towards Botan. There would undoubtedly be many unpleasant things he would be forced to do in the upcoming months, but none of that was enough to bother him in this moment. Botan was happy and healthy, and so was the child. They still had a ways to go, but this was surely a promising start.

He took the first step to follow after the two, his expression easing into the slightest ghost of a smile. If things continued on like this, he supposed be could endure anything.

He could endure it all.

* * *

Alright! Now that the heavy stuff is out of the way, we can move onto more lighthearted moments! Next time, they break the news to the rest of the gang. Hope you're all looking forward to it.

Thank you for all the interest shown so far. Your reviews and comments give me life~


	3. Chapter 3

Botan twisted and turned her wedding band around her finger as she and Hiei ventured further inside the spirit world. After leaving Mukuro's and making a quick pitstop home, they both decided that it would be best to tell the others about her pregnancy sooner rather than later. And so, they made the familiar trek to a portal site and were promptly transported within the large halls of Enma's palace.

Although her fellow spirits greeted her in their usual manner, Botan couldn't shake the unfounded feeling that they all knew about the baby and were secretly judging her for it. Centuries of prejudices and a deep-seated vitriol did not simply vanish over night, and Botan feared to think of how they might react to word of her half-demon, half-spirit child. It would break her heart into pieces if the ones she came to consider a second family did not accept her child.

She glimpsed at Hiei from the corner of her eye. He appeared to be unbothered as he strode forward confidently, posture upright and expression devoid its usual scowl lines. Botan wished she could adopt a similar attitude, but the general chaos and hubbub of her native world was doing nothing to soothe the anxieties creeping into her mind. She forced a tight smile over her features in the hopes that she could at least keep up appearances whilst among her fellow ferry-girls and ogres, but it did nothing to convince Hiei.

"Perhaps it's time you took your own advice and stopped worrying yourself over nothing," he said.

The bluette bit her bottom lip, much too wound up to say much of anything in response. Her uncharacteristic silence prompted Hiei to continue.

"Koenma has proven himself in the past. This time will be no different," he reasoned lowly. "And it stands to reason that the ones you consider to be friends in this world will be understanding as well."

She slowed to a halt, lashes fluttering as she blinked in surprise. Hiei did not speak idly and it was rare for him to say anything positive about anyone, much less the ruler of a world he detested and its inhabitants. The fact that he even bothered to do so spoke volumes about how much he meant it. And if Hiei was putting his trust in Koenma and her friends, then there wasn't a single reason for her not to do the same.

"You're absolutely right..." she realized, her smile softening into something more natural and genuine as she took a step closer to him. Pretending to study him for a moment, she tilted her head in thought. "When did you get so wise?"

"I've always been this way, woman," he maintained stubbornly, the dismissive note in his tone undermined by the teasing look in his sharp gaze. "It's not my fault that it's taken you so long to realize it."

"Well in that case, I suppose I shouldn't doubt my all-knowing husband," she mused, amethyst eyes twinkling in amusement.

"You shouldn't," he agreed, lips quirking upwards as he summoned a small dark flame in the palm of his hand. "Because if anyone has a problem with news of the child, I'll incinerate them where they stand."

"Oh, Hiei, that's so sweet of you to — wait, you'll what?!" she exclaimed.

His smirk turned downright wicked as he continued on ahead, ignoring everyone's skittish glances and whispers as they moved out of his way and allowed him to pass by. Even though he was - _probably, hopefully?_ \- joking, she wouldn't put it past him to make good on that threat, should the situation call for his intervention. It was almost heartwarming, in a wholly morbid and downright twisted way, and she figured Hiei must have been rubbing off on her if such macabre sentiments were enough to touch her heart.

Still, no matter how much she appreciated his protectiveness and his penchant for dark humor, she couldn't very well allow him to scorch her coworkers. Spirits could be terribly thoughtless and insensitive at times and the last thing she needed was an altercation between her husband and one of the less tolerant inhabitants of the palace. Picking up the pace, she followed the path Hiei had cleared until she caught up with him. He stood before the large automatic doors leading into Koenma's office, features smoothed into a calm, yet determined expression. Upon her approach, the doors finally slid open and granted them entry. She hesitated in the threshold, only moving forward once Hiei had taken her hand and led her through.

Koenma's office, though large and sparsely furnished, was filled to the brim with all manner of documents and supplies; and organized mess, as he liked to call it. The logging system's screen was filled with static and muted down, the remote lost somewhere between the piles of paperwork littered on the ground and stacked up on the small desk.

As they continued further inside, the sounds of their footsteps echoed off of walls. The fluorescent lights and bright color scheme of the office had always been so comforting and familiar to her in the past, but right now they were simply harsh and cold. Botan resisted the urge to wrap her arms around herself as she approached the tiny prince's overflowing desk.

"Hello sir," she greeted.

Koenma nodded, though he did not look up from the document he was furiously stamping through.

"I wasn't expecting to see you either of you today," he replied, clearly distracted by the fine print printed on the page before him. "I thought you requested the day off?"

"Well, the thing is..." the ferry-girl began. "You see... we..."

She turned to Hiei in a wordless plea for him to take the lead as the truth shriveled up and died somewhere between her heart and her tongue.

The fire-demon shook his head once, shooting a pointed look in Koenma's direction and urging her to do what must be done.

She followed Hiei's gaze reluctantly, her features falling from their pinched state as her eyes landed on the unassuming prince.

Koenma wasn't simply her boss - he was one of her oldest and dearest friends. They had formed a bond that outgrew the professional boundaries of their respective roles and it was a little more than silly of her to shy away from telling him the most important news of her life. He had done so much for her - more than she could ever repay. The least she could do was ensure that he heard the words from her first and foremost, just as Hiei had elected to do for Mukuro. Clearing her throat, she released Hiei's hand and all of the comfort that came with it, deciding to draw on her own strength this time.

"The reason I needed the day was because I had a doctor's appointment," she revealed, her voice even and steady.

Koenma paused, concern crinkling his thin brows as he finally looked up at her.

"Are you alright?" the prince asked, brown eyes narrowed searchingly and lips forming a frown around the mafukan. "That new form isn't causing you any trouble, is it?"

"No, it's perfect," she reassured, as a small smile made its way back onto her face. "Better than that, actually. You see, Hiei and I... we're expecting."

Koenma's froze, features settling into an unreadable look as Botan's heart sank in tandem. She swallowed thickly, stomach twisting and turning at the mere thought of what might be running through his mind right now. At least she wasn't going through it alone, though. Hiei stood firmly beside her, his expression hard and mouth pressed into a firm line as he awaited the prince's reaction. The seconds ticked by painfully slowly, silence filling the office in a way that was completely and totally foreign.

"Botan that's..." Koenma began, seemingly at a loss for words.

She braced herself for the words she might not like to hear, holding his gaze evenly and hoping for the best.

"Yes?" she filled in, urging him to continue.

"That's wonderful news," he breathed out finally, sitting back in his red arm chair with a bright smile. Large, brown orbs bright with joy, his entire expression lit up in a way she hadn't seen in a long, long time.

"I-it is?"

He nodded affirmatively.

"...And you're not upset?" she tested.

"Not at all - although I'm a little offended you thought I'd be," he replied, folding his arms over his chest. "Why else do you think I fought so hard to get you that form?"

"I..." Botan trailed off, completely and utterly speechless by the turn of events.

"I knew you would want to start a family eventually and I wanted to give you the best chance to do so," Koenma continued. "I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

"To be honest, neither did I," she said nervously, thinking back to Dr. Soto's words about the shortened gestation period. She was hardly ready for motherhood, but no one every truly was. Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she decided to focus on the here and now. "But I'm so relieved that you're okay with it."

"I'm more than that - I'm truly happy for you," he revealed, before glancing over at Hiei. "For the both of you."

"Oh, sir, you're the best!" Botan exclaimed, no longer able to contain the emotion welling up from within as she reached over to hug him against her tightly.

"Yes, yes, I have been known to be a benevolent and understanding ruler from time to time..." he replied, patting her back lightly.

As she pulled away, she wiped the wetness away from the corners of her eyes and let out a little laugh. She felt a lot more like herself now that those pesky worries were abated and chased away from her mind.

"It goes without saying that she shouldn't be on the front lines anymore," Hiei stated, the authority in his tone bringing them all back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, I'll have to find a new assistant and soon," Koenma realized. He began to suck on his mafukan furiously as a contemplative look overtook his expression. Eventually, he rubbed at his temples and sighed. "Well, I'll figure something out."

Botan understood his concerns all too well. It took a certain sort of soul to assist the detectives. Not many were willing, let alone equipped to handle the pressures and demands of the role. Luckily for him, she already had it covered.

"I think I have a suitable replacement in mind," the ferry-girl informed cheerily, only continuing once Koenma gave her the go ahead. "Hina's been eager to take on more duties. She knows the detectives well and I believe she's got the skills necessary to assist them."

Koenma's mouth pressed into a contemplative line, as he undoubtedly weighed the pros and cons of her suggestion.

"Hinageshi has been more serious as of late," he considered, before nodding. "I'll talk to her about it."

"Perfect!" she beamed. "I can always train her in the meantime. It's not as though I'm completely out of commission, yet."

"Good point. I think that sounds like a solid plan."

"...And, if it's alright with you, I'd still like to retain some administrative tasks," requested hopefully. "At least for the time being."

"I'll leave that up to your discretion," the prince allowed. "You just focus on keeping you and that baby healthy."

"Yes sir," she said, offering up a mock salute.

 _"Lord Koenma, you've got a meeting with the council in ten minutes,"_ a voice on the intercom interrupted.

His expression soured as he turned off the intercom and then proceeded to shift into his adult form.

"Sorry to cut our time short," he said, the tenor of his voice dropping into a lower key as he took a stand. "But it looks like duty calls."

As she watched him adjust his scarf and smoothen out his robes, her expression melted into a look of fond sincerity. There was so much she wanted to say to him, so much she needed to tell him, but it all boiled down to one, simple sentiment.

"Thank you, Koenma, for everything."

He smiled, no other words needed between them in that moment. With one more hug from Botan and a nod from Hiei, the couple exited the office and made their way down the busy halls.

With the weight of uncertainty lifted from her shoulders and her mind unclouded and free of doubts, the ferry-girl felt light as a feather, each step as though she was walking on air. Her good mood allowed for an equally good, but slightly devious idea to form in the back of her mind, and by the time they reached a junction in their trail, Botan had already given into temptation. Taking Hiei's larger, rougher hand in hers, she proceeded to lead him down a familiar path. The hall narrowed considerably, less noise and commotion reaching their ears the further they traveled.

"This isn't the way to the exit," he said flatly.

"Nope."

"This is the ferry-girl's quarters," he said, eyes passing by the room doors decorated according to each girl's fancy.

"Bingo! Excellent observation, my shrewd husband."

"Why are we here?"

"I thought you might like to stop by," she teased as she released his hand and stopped in front of her old room with a playful grin. "You know, for old times sake?"

His eyes drifted from hers to the door and back again.

"I know we said we'd meet with the others next," she mentioned. "But I was hoping we could have a little fun first..."

"..."

"Granted, we already had a lot of fun last night..." she amended hurriedly.

"..."

"-and then a lot more this morning..." she continued.

"..."

"-and we almost, you know, at Mukuro's," she blushed, thinking back to how Haru unexpectedly strode through Hiei's old chambers. "But I was hoping you might be up for a little more?"

"..."

"My goodness, Hiei, will you at least say something?" she snapped, losing her patience.

"Are you finished rambling?" he asked, lifting a dark brow.

"Yes!" she huffed moodily.

"Good."

Hiei smirked and in the next instant he had her back pressed against the door, caging her in with a darkened look in his crimson eyes and a devious slant to his lips.

"You waste your breath trying to convince me, ferry-girl," he said as he lowered his lips towards hers. "You should already know that you had me from the start."

* * *

"So, what'd you call this emergency meeting for?" Yusuke asked, arms folded loosely over his chest as he stared back at Botan. "Must be serious if you felt the need to round up the entire gang, women included."

"It's nothing to worry about, in fact, I come bearing good news," Botan replied cheerily.

Hiei stood a far bit away, leaning against the adjacent wall with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. After their romp in Botan's old room, he was then dragged to the break area, where the ferry-girl exuberantly relayed the news to her equally enthusiastic friends. The squealing sounds of excitement that ensued most definitely left permanent damage to his hearing and he still had a slight headache from it all. But at least it was over and done with. Now, all that remained was to tell the team and the rest of the women.

Thankfully, the ferry-girl had the good sense to have them all gather together at the temple, under the guise of a mandatory meeting. Everyone had shown up - including the Sato siblings, who had already cornered him, asking for extra training once the meeting was over.

"So, what is it?" Kuwabara prompted. "What's the good news?"

"Well," Botan sing-songed, glancing over at the fire-demon with a bright smile before continuing. "Hiei and I are proud to announce that we're having a baby!"

A round of surprised exclamations and congratulations filled the room, causing Botan's grin to extend as the others rushed around them. Hiei had a feeling the women already knew, but it did not dull their responses in the slightest bit. Yusuke was the first to pull Botan into a big hug and the others soon followed suit, the braver ones taking a moment to clap him on the back or the shoulder, as if he was the type that needed such a silly and pointless gesture.

While the women flocked around Botan, asking all manner of questions, Kuwabara grinned.

"Hey... does this mean I'm gonna be an uncle?" he said through a goofy grin.

Hiei frowned - not at all understanding why everyone suddenly wanted to claim an unfounded familial connection to the child and finding himself even more confused as to why he detested it so much to begin with.

"I don't believe that's the way it works, Kuwabara," Kurama said gently.

"Oh, c'mon..." he countered. "It has to count for something since Yukina and I are in love."

"It'd only count if you were married, dummy," Yusuke refuted, before cocking a thumb in the fire-demon's direction. "And it's a good thing you aren't. Hiei looks like he's ready to blow a gasket at the thought of being related to you legally, let alone having his offspring related to you, too."

"Hn. The last thing I'd need is for your stupidity and idealism to rub off on the child," the fire-demon insulted sharply.

"Oh, buzz off shorty!" Kuwabara retorted. "Your kid'll love me!"

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I'll pray that _it_ has more sense than that," he bit out sarcastically.

"I don't know, the big lug is a natural," Yusuke defended with a cheeky grin, never passing up the chance to play devil's advocate. "For some reason, kids are always flocking to his ugly mug."

"I suppose it makes sense," Hiei considered, looking Kuwabara over from head to toe and taking in the gaudy pattern of his bright colored shirt. "Children do like clowns, after all."

As Yusuke broke out into peals of laughter and Kuwabara fumed beside him, Hiei turned away from the scene. He could feel Yukina's gaze on him long before it met his own. She motioned for him to follow her into the hallway and he gladly took the opportunity to step away from the others.

"I'm so happy for you, brother," the ice-maiden said as she hugged him in the dark narrows of the hall. "You'll make such a wonderful father."

He pulled away with a frown.

"That has yet to be determined."

But she continued to look at him in that knowing way, as if she saw the things he couldn't easily determine. As if she had some surefire way of knowing how the future would unfold.

"You will be," she insisted. "Family is important to you, it always has been. That's how I know you'll be the best father you can be."

He glanced away from his sister. Though they shared the same genes, they couldn't be any more different. She was kind and encouraging and understanding in all the way that he was not. She would make a fine mother one day, while he was still lacking so much.

"A soul like yours is much more suited for a role like this," he admitted.

"I don't know about that..." she answered with a distant look in her eyes. "The ice maidens didn't exactly equip me for all of the emotions that parenthood brings. There's still a lot I need to learn about life and love. But I have time."

"So long as that oaf keeps his hands to himself, you will," he grumbled.

"Oh, Hiei. You have nothing to worry about," she reassured. "Kazuma is a gentleman."

"He better be."

Yukina giggled and Hiei frowned.

"It isn't funny, Yukina," he berated, unable to find the humor in their exchange.

"No, I suppose it isn't," she acceded, the amusement still in her ruby eyes as she glanced up at him. "It's just..."

"What?"

"I think this is what it would be like if I had a father," she confessed.

Hiei's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting to hear those words come out of her mouth, but then again, this wasn't the first time she said something staggering, wrapped up in an innocent smile and softened by gentle eyes.

"It seems to me like you're well on your way," she finished, her voice light and warm and all of the things he did not deserve.

Hiei looked away stiffly, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Yukina blinked twice, reaching out a hand and then retracting it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, brother," she said, clutching at the tear gem hanging around her neck.

"I'm not," he replied stubbornly as he stiffened. "And you didn't."

Her smile extended knowingly as she nodded.

"If you say so," she relented, taking his arm. "Come. Let's rejoin the others."

Hiei allowed Yukina to lead him back to the rest of the group reluctantly. They were every bit as loud and annoying as they were earlier, but at least their attentions were focused on the ferry-girl for the time being.

Or at least it would have been, had the ex-detective not spotted him so quickly.

"Hey, daddy's back!" Yusuke exclaimed raucously, causing all eyes to turn to him.

"Ew, that doesn't sound right at all, Urameshi," Kuwabara muttered, following after him.

"Yeah, it just feels kinky coming from you," Kaisei added.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed through a pained expression. "Already regretting it."

Hiei rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest as he looked away.

"Aw, lighten up and enjoy the moment, shishou!" Kaisei teased.

"The kid'a right. These are your last few months of freedom, after all," Yusuke said. "Once she pops that baby out, you two are gonna be responsible for everything - feeding, cleaning, changing..."

Kuwabara snickered as he nudged Yusuke.

"Oh man, Urameshi, can you imagine the shrimp having to change a dirty diaper?"

"Now that's a sight I'd pay good money to see," Kaisei chuckled.

Hiei began to growl warningly, when Botan stepped in.

"Now, now, it isn't nice to tease!" she reproached, hands on her hips. "Hiei will do just fine with a little practice."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be the best pooper scooper ever," Yusuke chortled, as Kuwabara and Kaisei interrupted into a fit of laughter.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Botan admonished.

Hiei turned away from the scene with a scowl and retreated back to his secluded corner.

"Ignore them," Kurama urged, as he joined him. "They have yet to mature past the delinquency stages."

"I can see that," he replied flatly.

"In any case, allow me to give you my congratulations," Kurama said with a smile.

Hiei held his gaze and nodded in response. When Kurama's gaze fell away from his, the fire-demon leaned against the wall and relaxed a bit. At least he could count on the fox not to make light of the subject or turn it into a spectacle like the three roaring fools he had left behind. They were both silent for a while, until the mellow tones of Kurama's voice breached the quiet.

"It's strange how quickly things can change," he began, staring at nothing in particular with one of those knowing smiles tucked away in the corner of his mouth. "I never would have thought I'd find my place here in the human world, in a human body no less. But life has a strange way of giving us exactly what we need."

The fire-demon glanced down at the golden ring on his left hand, the words strangely stirring and apt as they swirled around in his chest.

"I'm sure you've come to realize the same," Kurama commented.

Hiei's gaze landed on a smiling and joyful Botan and he nodded, unable to look away.

"More than you know, fox," he admitted lowly, all of his irritation chased away by a calm and warm serenity.

* * *

Later that evening, while the guys were engaging in a little friendly sparring outside, the girls chose to relax in one of the outer rooms of the temple. They sat around a small table, passing the sonogram around under the soft glow of the lamp's golden light.

"So, tell us, how did Hiei react?" Keiko asked curiously.

"Oh, he was wonderful," Botan recounted, pink lips curved into a smile. "He was so sure and ready. I should have never doubted him."

"I'm so glad to hear that," the ice maiden replied, passing the sonogram over to Keiko.

"Me too. I was a little worried there," Keiko admitted as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But Yusuke always says he's there when you need him. And when it really counts, he never fails to step up."

"And by the looks of it, he did," Shizuru commented.

"I'm not surprised," Fubuki inserted. "Shishou's actually a pretty caring guy, once you get past his tough exterior layer."

"He really is, but don't tell him I said that," Botan winked.

Keiko laughed as she handed the sonogram off to Shizuru. The usually calm and composed psychic's expression softened considerably as she peered down at the image.

"How far along did you say you were?" Shizuru asked.

"Four weeks," Botan answered, resting a hand on her stomach. "This little one is due in September. It's progressing a demon gestational rate."

"And the baby's okay?" Shizuru followed up.

"Thankfully, yes. Dr. Soto ran a multitude of tests, including some pretty advanced genetic ones, and she found all to be in order," she revealed.

"That's reassuring," Keiko piped in. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Exactly," Botan agreed wholeheartedly. "It was so kind of Mukuro to allow me to borrow her personal physician. Dr. Soto is very knowledgeable and reassuring - even though I am completely out of my element, I at least know that I'm in good hands."

"And you're not alone. We're all here for you," Yukina reminded her.

"That's right," she returned warmly, before looking over at Fubuki. "I will have to put a lot of my duties on hold for the meantime, though - which means we've got to find another assistant for you, Kaisei and Yuuto."

Fubuki pouted.

"I'm really going to miss working with you," she lamented, grabbing a hold of her hands and giving it a squeeze. "It just won't be the same."

"Chin up, dear! It's only temporary and I'll be back before you know it," Botan consoled. "And besides, it's not as if I'm dropping off of the face of the earth. You and Kaisei are always welcome at our place."

She perked up considerably, leaning closer to Botan eagerly.

"We are?"

"Of course! Surely I must have told you that before?"

"I don't think you did..."

Botan winced guiltily. Sometimes, it was hard to keep track of what was happened in the other reality and what actually occurred in this one.

"Well consider this a formal invitation," she amended. "You two can stop by anytime - in fact, I insist that you do."

Fubuki clasped her hands together excitedly.

"I've never been to Makai before. And Kaisei's always talking about seeing it for himself one day, too."

"It's a beautiful world. It can be a bit overwhelming, but you two are more than strong enough to stomach it," she encouraged.

Fubuki beamed at the compliment.

"I wish you girls could come, too." Botan's gaze turned wistful as she glanced over at Keiko and Shizuru. "It's such a shame that the atmospheric conditions are so treacherous there..."

"I know. It would have been nice to be able to stop by every now and then," Keiko replied. "But that just means you have to come back when you can, okay?"

"I will," Botan promised. "I have a feeling we will be spending a lot of our time in all three worlds once the baby is born. I want him or her to know all of you. You're family after all."

"Just don't let the little squirt call me 'aunt'. I'd feel too old," Shizuru joked, sliding the sonogram over to Fubuki.

Botan giggled.

"Haru's already going on about being an uncle."

"Kazuma, too," Yukina noted fondly

"Well, at least the kid will never want for affection or attention. Not with so many people vying for theirs," Shizuru mentioned.

Botan was more than inclined to agree. It was so comforting to know that they weren't in this alone. They had a whole army of people willing to aid them; willing to simply be there.

The timer beside Yukina suddenly went off, cutting through her thoughts and prompting the ice-maiden to take a stand.

"Oh, the cakes should be ready now," she noted.

Fubuki returned the sonogram to her rightful owner, before pushing herself to a stand.

"I'll help you," Fubuki offered.

Botan collected the photo, smiling down at it as she hummed to herself. A few moments later, Shizuru's voice pulled at her attention.

"...So..." the psychic threw a knowing look Botan's.

The ferry-girl did not know why, but she suddenly felt very nervous under her friend's critical scrutiny.

"Yes?"

"That's a fancy little hickey you've got there," the Shizuru observed.

Botan's hand shot up to the right side of her neck, fingers brushing over the bruised skin.

"Shizuru!" she exclaimed. "That's preposterous. I do not-"

"Funny how she knew exactly where to reach for," Keiko teased.

"Keiko!" the ferry-girl spluttered.

"Guess it's true what they say about the first trimester, huh?" Shizuru said.

Botan blinked in confusion as she dropped her arm at her side once more and made herself more comfortable atop of the floor pillow. She seriously needed to catch up on all those reading materials Soto had given her when she returned home. The ferry-girl had no idea what to expect in the comings weeks - not a single clue of what was in store.

"Um... what exactly do they say?" she asked sheepishly.

"That your hormones kick your libido into overdrive," Keiko revealed.

"In other words: you're extremely horny all the time," Shizuru simplified with a taunting smirk.

"Oh..." she said, a light blush dusting her cheeks as the information sunk in slowly. That certainly explained why she could hardly keep her hands off of Hiei lately. And why her thoughts strayed to risqué avenues when he wasn't around to fulfill the need that had become so prominent in the past few days.

"Some women claim to have had the best sex of their life during this stage. Good on you for taking advantage of it," Shizuru smirked.

Botan flushed a dark red, hiding her face in her hands as Keiko giggled. Darn those two for ganging up on her like that. It wasn't her fault that her hormones were turning her into a sex crazed monster!

Luckily for the ferry-girl, Yukina and Fubuki returned soon enough, each carrying a two pans of sweet smelling cakes.

Yukina set her load down first, round eyes wide and unassuming as she took in the change in atmosphere between the girls.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

Fubuki turned to look at the rest of them next, a hand on her hip.

"Must have been something juicy. Botan's as red as a rose!"

The bluette shook her head.

"It's nothing at all!" she denied, waving a hand dismissively. She doubted Yukina wanted to hear about what a sex fiend she had been with her twin brother. And this sort of talk was not suitable for Fubuki's ears either. "We were just... talking about the weather."

"The weather, huh?" Fubuki repeated, clearly unconvinced.

"Yes, but enough about such boring topics, tell me about you girls!" Botan insisted. "What's been going on in your lives? I feel like I've missed out on so much..."

They quintet chatted well into the evening hours, catching up on anything and everything. By the time the guys eventually returned, Hiei had that tousled air about him that Botan appreciated so much. His muscles were more prominent after a good fight, his breathing ragged and the red of his eyes all the more intense. He noticed her roving gaze and the corners of his lips quirked upwards as he sent her a look that he usually reserved for their more private moments.

"See something of interest, ferry-girl?" he asked, not caring in the least bit that all of their friends were around or that three of them in particular were making over exaggerated gagging noises.

Botan held his gaze and swallowed thickly. The words dried up and died in her throat as all thoughts aside from the fire-demon and what he intended to do to her ceased.

"Ugh. Would you two stop eye-sexing each other and get a room, already?" Yusuke urged, much to the agreement of everyone else.

She stood up promptly, all of her attention still cast on the fire-demon.

"Well, it's been simply lovely spending time with you all, but I think this little kitten as overstayed her welcome," she said a little too eagerly. "Come on, dear."

Hiei smirked in response and if she didn't fully realize it before, she knew it now: this pregnancy was the best thing to happen to them in more ways than one.

* * *

My plan for this fic was to _attempt_ to update every 2 weeks, but I managed to do so ahead of schedule on a chapter I was struggling majorly with, and it's all because of _you_ amazing readers. I received a lot of great responses on the last chapter and this chapter practically wrote itself.

I write for me. But I also write for you guys, too. And I get so happy when I read your comments and learn about what you liked or what emotions ran through you during a scene or chapter. So thank you for giving back in the form of those sweet, sweet reviews. Nothing motivates me and drives me to write more.

Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoyed this installment! See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hiei?"

"Hn...?"

"Are you awake?"

"I am now."

The mattress shifted as Botan turned to face him.

"You know what would be super?"

Hiei blinked up blearily at the ceiling, dreading the request that would undoubtedly spill from her lips. At a little over two months pregnant, Botan's appetite had taken a bizarre and peculiar turn. Worst of all, these cravings always tended to arise at ungodly hours of the late night or early morning.

"What is it this time?" he prompted.

"Pickles and ice cream."

Although Hiei had grimaced at her reply, he was not at all surprised by its absurdity.

"Oh, and it has to be the human world kind," she added, as if that made the combination any more appealing.

Crimson eyes glanced over at the analog clock on the nightstand.

"It's 2 in the morning," he pointed out irritably. "And we live in Makai."

"It's a good thing you're so fast, then," she encouraged, the pale moonlight highlighting the brightness of her amethyst eyes and the soft curve her smile. "I'm certain you could make it there and back in record time."

He dragged a hand over his face as he sat up.

"Seriously, woman?"

Botan followed suit, pressing the pads of her index fingers together as she pouted at him.

"Well, it's not exactly a necessity, but I would be forever grateful if I had some," she began. "Besides, it's not just me who wants it. Our baby does, too."

Hiei glanced down to where she had rested a hand on her stomach. Aside from her breasts and hips filling out more (making it _extremely_ it difficult for Hiei to concentrate at times), her physical appearance hadn't changed much. She was barely showing. Even so, the ferry-girl knew that the mere mention of their child was more than enough of a motivating factor for him. She was playing dirty and he would have been impressed if he wasn't so irritable.

"The things I do for the two of you," he grumbled as his feet met the floor and he removed himself from the comfort of their bed.

"We love you, too, dear," she called after him.

Hiei returned home shortly after, carrying three different jars of pickles and a few cartons of ice cream. Botan failed to specify what she wanted and the last time he had gotten one of her orders wrong, she'd burst into uncontrollable sobs. She tried to reassure him – even with the tears falling down her cheeks – that her pesky hormones were to blame, but the incident was one he would like to avoid repeating. Crying women were his downfall and right now, he lacked the patience, mental fortitude and emotional sensitivity required to deal with it.

Upon re-entering the bedroom, he found Botan sprawled out over the center of the bed, blue tendrils fanned out behind her and pink lips parted slightly. He didn't think it wise to disturb her, so he backtracked to the kitchen instead. Flicking on the lights, he moved to pack away the ice cream and place the pickles somewhere she would easily spot them, then took up residence at the table. It was half past two and the speed he employed to make it to the human world and back had him fully wired. He could always train to work off his excess energy, but the stack of reading materials before him seemed a little more important than that. Botan had already gone through them all at least twice, while he hadn't found the time to touch a single one. He reached for the thinnest book at the top and began scanning through its contents.

Two months down, four more to go.

* * *

The following morning, Botan hummed to herself as she dunked her second pickle into a bowl of melted strawberry and chocolate ice cream. The treat was halfway to her lips when she paused and blinked at Hiei.

"Oh, how rude of me, would you like some?" she asked, extending the spear towards him generously.

Hiei glanced up from the book he was reading, brow furrowed and red eyes piercing as he dismissed the offering.

"Nobody in their right mind would eat that concoction."

"It's very tasty, though," she sing-songed. "You'd see for yourself if you tried it."

Hiei squinted and shook his head.

"I'll pass."

"Aw, don't be a spoil sport. Just take a bite."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no, woman."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"No–mph-"

It was pretty sneaky of her to jam the pickle in his mouth like that, but he had given her little to no choice. She nodded at him encouragingly, prompting the fire-demon to take a vicious bite and pull away.

She watched as he begrudgingly chewed and swallowed.

"So, what do you think?"

"Disgusting," he bit out, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Really?"

"Really."

Botan watched as Hiei swiped her teacup and downed its contents in an attempt to rid himself of the aftertaste. He set the cup down with more force than necessary and she frowned.

"Hm, I suppose it truly is a case of the pregnancy cravings, then," she considered, finishing the rest of the pickle. "And here thought I was actually onto something revolutionary..."

"I'd hardly blame this on your hormones," he countered. "You've always had peculiar tastes."

"Hey!" she protested, folding her arms over her chest. "You really shouldn't make fun of my tastes, especially since I chose you."

"Exactly my point," Hiei replied, lips slanted into a smirk as he stood up.

"Leaving already?" she asked, taking a stand as well.

"Might as well get an early start."

"But you didn't even touch your breakfast..." she frowned.

Hiei glared down at the pickle jar.

"I'd rather not eat if that's what's on the menu."

"Oh, don't be silly, I made something separate for you," she informed, moving over the counter to reveal a plate of omurice. "And I prepared a bento as well."

"You didn't have to," he said as he returned to his seat.

"I wanted to." Botan set the plate down in front of him with a smile. "You've been so patient and accommodating lately. This was really the least I could do."

He averted his gaze.

"You shouldn't praise me for doing what a husband should."

"I can and I will," she countered with a decisive nod of her head. "Not everyone is as lucky as me to have such a caring and sweet husband."

"Hn. You still fail to grasp the meaning of that word."

Botan smiled knowingly as she sat down and continued indulging in her latest craving. Hiei hid his disgust behind his chopsticks as he ate his own meal and she shrugged it off. Perhaps one day she would look back and wonder what she was thinking, but right now, the unconventional combination was certainly hitting the spot.

"Do you suspect it'll be busy today?" she asked conversationally.

Hiei nodded.

"Mukuro's goal to increase her territory on the southern border is proving to be more of a challenge than expected."

"I see..."

"And you?"

Blue brows lifted in surprise, before lowering a little wistfully.

"My schedule's pretty clear," she reported, eyes downcast as she played with her napkin. "There's not much for me to do now that Koenma's relieved me of most of my duties."

When Hiei failed to make so much as a dismissive grunt, she glanced up. His features were hard, mouth slanted into a displeased frown and food long forgotten.

"Not that I'm complaining!" she added hurriedly, realizing how bad her words must have sounded to him. "Having the time to prepare and focus on what's to come is nice."

He eyed her doubtfully.

"You're certain?"

She truly was. The change in pace took some getting used to and she certainly missed the stability and routine of her old life, but there was absolutely no way she would risk the health of her child. She was fully prepared to make whatever sacrifices were necessary; a freer schedule was nothing to complain about in the grand scheme of things.

"This is what's best for the baby. That's all that matters," Botan said gently.

His sharp eyes lingered on her for a moment or two, so she continued.

"Besides, all of this free time means that I can visit the human world more often. Maybe I'll go catch up with Yukina and the other girls today," she mused with a light grin.

Hiei's expression eased up, the furrow in his brow lessening as he nodded.

"Now, eat up," she urged warmly. "Before it gets cold."

* * *

Like most slow and uneventful nights, Hiei found himself at Haru's family's tavern. The past few days had been relatively calm and uncomplicated and he had learned to appreciate the down time when it came to him. He'd managed to read through all those pregnancy books and fine tune a new attack with the jagan. All in all, life had been good. As the fire-demon stared into the amber liquid of his drink with those thoughts swirling in his mind, Haru stood behind the counter, towel drying a glass.

"I don't know how I always get roped into taking over shifts for my sister," he sighed.

"It's because you're a pushover," Hiei answered bluntly.

Haru huffed, turning to rearrange some of the liquor bottles with a frown. Hiei didn't see the point in the other man's ire, especially when he hadn't said anything untrue. The emotion-reader's will was weak on any given day, but a supplication from a woman in need had him bending and folding faster than wet paper.

"Hana better make good on her promise to come back for the second half of her shift," Haru mentioned. "Cause big bro's got plans tonight."

"With the enchantress, I presume," he said, his tone bored and uninterested as he cocked a brow over his drink.

Haru stiffened in surprise, failing to confirm or deny Hiei's claim.

"I saw her leave your room yesterday," he continued off-handedly.

"You did?" Haru practically squeaked.

"I thought that was over."

"It was..."

"And now?"

"It's... back in full swing?" Haru answered feebly, finally turning around to face Hiei.

The look in his green eyes was unusually hesitant and it only served to agitate the fire-demon.

"She left you," Hiei pointed out tactlessly.

"Yeah…" Haru replied with a wince. "But she also came back..."

Hiei finished the rest of his drink and set it down on the bar with an air of finality.

"Suit yourself."

"Aw, c'mon, Hiei," Haru whined, leaning over the counter with a pout. "Don't be like that."

Crimson eyes narrowed warningly.

"Don't be like _what_?"

"Disappointed."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you giving me your patented glare of disapproval?" Haru countered.

"My what?"

"You know..." he trailed off, waving a hand towards the fire-demon. "That look that always makes me feel like I just let down my dad or something."

"I don't see why it would," Hiei replied. "I'm not your father."

"It kinda feels like you are sometimes," Haru muttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

The fire-demon bristled at the thought, not at all understanding why everyone was saying that lately. First Yukina and now Haru. Those two knew him better than most - perhaps even better than he knew himself - therefore their words should have held some credence. By all rights, he should have believed them, but it was easier said than done. Hiei did not consider himself fatherly at all. There wasn't a single part of himself that even knew where to start, but he was determined to learn. He would do everything in his power to be what his child needed and if Yukina and Haru saw something akin to parental instincts within him, then he supposed he was on the right track.

He lifted his gaze to meet Haru's, putting on an air of indifference.

"If I treat you like a child, it's because you're acting like one," he justified.

Haru frowned petulantly, further proving Hiei's point.

"Well, you should be happy to know that I'm taking it slow this time," he revealed. "I think things could really work out between us."

"Like I said: suit yourself. It's your life."

"Your opinion matters to me, though," Haru said.

"It shouldn't."

"Ah, but that's just one of the many perks of being best buds," Haru teased lightly, reaching over to clap a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

The fire-demon brushed it aside as Haru continued.

"So, don't worry about a thing!" he reassured, puffing his chest out. "I've got it all handled."

Hiei scoffed.

"Trust me, I wouldn't concern myself over something as trivial as your love life."

"I'd hope not! You've got enough on your plate as is," Haru stated, not at all fazed by Hiei's dismissal. "Speaking of, how's Botan?"

"She's fine."

"And you?"

"What do you think?"

"Cranky!" Haru chastised with a shake of his head. "Did she send you on a midnight run to the human world again?"

"It was spirit world squid on a stick this time," he admitted. "And there is no rhyme or reason to her cravings."

"That seems to be par for the course," Haru commented.

"Hn."

"She did give up a lot of her bodily autonomy and freedom just to have your baby," Haru pointed out. "It's your duty to make sure she's happy."

"I'm well aware," he replied.

She truly _had_ given up so much. She no longer ferried souls or assisted the new detectives. She continued to do administrative work, like filing reports and teaching classes, but Hiei knew that she preferred being out on the field.

Her fatigue was no longer an issue with him feeding her his energy regularly, but she was still prone to mood swings, nausea bouts and dizzy spells. It wasn't exactly a walk in the park, and yet, she had always managed to maintain that cheery disposition. She had endured many hardships already; the least he could do was become her personal errand boy.

What was important was that both she and the child were healthy. Hiei had been sharing his energy with her every few days, as well keeping up with their appointments. They appeared to be progressing along fine, but he was still determined to keep a watchful eye out. He found himself checking in on both of them regularly - sensing their energies and auras and finding peace when he realized that all was well. While he had never been the type to err on the side of caution, he realized that he could not afford to be careless in these upcoming months.

Haru rapped at the bar, gaining his attention once more.

"It's just about that time…" he noted.

Hiei glanced at the time on the register and nodded. Botan would be returning from the spirit world soon and he knew she preferred coming home to him rather than an empty house.

Throwing some coins on the bar, he stood up.

"Hey, I told you that it was on me today," Haru protested, before relenting with a sigh. "But I guess there's just no getting through that thick skull of yours sometimes."

"Hn. That's ironic, especially coming from you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You were a colossal wreck the first time the enchantress left you and you willingly choose to make the same mistake twice," Hiei said.

Haru gaped at him, open mouthed and at a loss for words as he continued.

"If you're really going to start again, then you had better know what you're getting into. I have no intentions of seeing you through that mess."

"Aw, Hiei!" Haru said, a sheepish grin spreading over his expression as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm touched."

"Don't be. I said that more for my sake than yours."

"I'll take your fatherly advice to heart," he continued, wiping an imaginary tear away and ignoring Hiei's dark glare.

The fire-demon turned around and sighed heavily.

He didn't even know why he bothered.

* * *

Botan snuggled up to Hiei on the couch, the scent of soap and sandalwood infiltrating her senses as she let out a contented hum.

"Why are you watching this nonsense?" he asked, frowning at the drama she was fully invested in.

"Because it's interesting?"

Hiei was silent for a few seconds, before continuing.

"We should hope that the child does not inherit your strange preferences."

Botan pulled away to hit his shoulder lightly.

"You should treat your pregnant wife with more tenderness and compassion," she huffed.

"You must have me confused with the more agreeable and docile Hiei."

She rolled her eyes - a futile attempt at appearing put off when the smile on her face was evident - and cuddled into his side. She relaxed as he wrapped an arm around her, the heat of his body warming her.

"By the way," she began casually. "Kaisei and Fubuki asked if they could visit."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if you give those two an inch, they will run a mile with it," he said. "And then they will be here all the time."

 _Just like in the other reality,_ her mind supplied. She thought back to those fun evenings with the siblings and smiled.

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" she asked.

"You already know the answer to that."

"Well, it's a shame you feel that way, dear," Botan said as she absentmindedly picked some lint off of his shirt. "Because they're already on their way."

Hiei tensed beside her.

"What?"

She pouted.

"I couldn't say no to them!" she defended.

"Then you should have let me do the honors," he muttered.

"Don't be a grump, Hiei," she urged. "It'll be fun."

"For you maybe, woman."

"For all of us," she insisted, running her fingers up and down his chest. "Especially since I plan on making it up to you."

Hiei raised a brow.

"And how will you do that?"

"Well, for starters, I was thinking we could—"

Three quick knocks on the door caused her to pull away.

"Ignore them," Hiei urged he pulled her closer.

She wanted nothing more than to melt against him and let him have her way with her, but this wasn't the time. As he dipped his head in for a kiss, she pressed a finger to his lips.

"It isn't polite to keep our guests waiting," she said.

Hiei released her with a scowl, crossing his arms over his chest in defeat. He looked absolutely adorable and she couldn't help the smile that lifted the corners of her mouth.

"To be continued. Promise."

"Do what you will," he replied sourly.

She bit back a grin as she stood up and walked over to the front door. Hiei might be a little testy at first, but she knew that he wouldn't mind spending some time with the teens when all was said and done. As she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of the grinning siblings.

"Hi Botan!"

"Hey, B!"

"Fubuki, Kaisei!" Botan greeted. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble getting here."

"None at all. Koenma set up a nice little portal for us," Kaisei said.

"Excellent," she said, clapping her hands together. "Well, welcome to our humble abode."

She motioned for them to enter and they both looked around curiously as they passed through the foyer and wandered into the living room.

"It's so cozy," Fubuki complimented.

"Yeah, I'm digging the mix of human and demon world vibes," Kaisei added.

Botan beamed. She had tried her best to incorporate the differing styles and had prided herself in how well it all came together.

"Oh, yeah, this is for you," Kaisei said, handing her a novel. "From dad."

Botan let out an excited squeal as she hugged the book to her chest.

"I was going crazy waiting for the sequel!"

"And we didn't forget about you," Fubuki said, passing some chocolate off to Hiei as Kaisei plopped down beside him.

The fire-demon glared down at the bar with a frown.

"I told you I don't-"

"Yeah, yeah, you can drop the tough guy act, _shishou_. We already saw you go to town on the last one," Kaisei interrupted, causing Fubuki and Botan to break out in peals of laughter.

Her amusement was quickly cut short when she felt Hiei's energy rise warningly.

"Um, how about I give you two the grand tour of the place?" Botan cut in hurriedly, taking a step between her fuming husband and the unsuspecting teens. "Hiei, would you be a dear and reheat the food? We'll be back in a jiffy!"

She didn't wait for his reply as she ushered Kaisei and Fubuki away.

"You two know Hiei hates it when you tease him like that," she admonished, though the mirth in her eyes did nothing to help her case.

"He just makes it so easy," Kaisei returned with a mischievous slant to his lips. "And the look on his face was priceless."

"Yeah, but he's probably going to give us hell in our next sparring match," Fubuki realized with a shudder.

Kaisei slowed down to a halt as the thought settled in.

"Aw, crap, you're right," he groaned. He tilted his head towards Botan, confusion etched into his features and reflected in his blue eyes. "How did such a sweet angel like you marry such a sadistic devil like him?"

"...Opposites attract?" Botan tried sheepishly.

"Like mom and dad," Fubuki piped in.

"Guess so," Kaisei relented with a nod as he followed after her.

Once they had seen just about every nook and corner of the house, they returned to the kitchen. Hiei was leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest and expression stoic. He wordlessly motioned for the teens to sit down, but frowned when Kaisei froze.

"Er... what's this?" Kaisei asked, looking down at the dish at the center of the table.

"What does it look like?" Hiei retorted.

"It looks like monja..." he said apprehensively, turning to meet Botan's gaze. "You guys actually eat this stuff?"

She nodded affirmatively.

"Hiei's always liked it and it grew on me."

Fubuki pursed her lips together, choosing not to comment.

"I can whip something else up if this isn't to your liking," Botan offered.

"No, that's alright! You don't have to go through the trouble," Fubuki replied, glancing down at the monjayaki timidly. "We'll just... eat monja."

"Yeah," Kaisei agreed, despite the telling crinkle of his nose. "It's fine."

"It most certainly isn't," Botan replied, hands on her hips. "I can't very well have you two coming all the way out here and leaving with an upset stomach. I'll make something else, I insist."

The teens exchanged wordless glances, before nodding at her with relief in their eyes.

"Thanks Botan," they replied in unison.

"My pleasure!" she beamed. "Now, why don't you two head outside and spar with Hiei in the meantime? I'll have something tasty ready and waiting when you're finished."

Fubuki glanced over at Hiei warily. The fire-demon had suddenly looked as though he had come up with a few creative and torturous methods of training and both of the siblings blanched.

"Y-you sure you don't want any help?" Kaisei offered.

"I'm positive! It's your first time here – there's no way I'm going to let you lift a single finger."

Kaisei's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Okay..."

"Go warm up," Hiei instructed. "I'll be there shortly."

Botan waited until the siblings had trudged outside to address her smug husband.

"Be nice," she advised, fully well knowing that he wouldn't really listen.

"I'll try."

Botan pulled him in by the scruff of his shirt and pressed her smiling lips against his softly. Hiei's hands settled on her waist like clockwork, bringing her flush against him as he took control of the kiss. She let out an appreciative hum as he sucked at her bottom lip and ran his fingers up and down her sides. Just as that familiar heat began to curl in her gut, he pulled away.

Botan's eyes fluttered open in surprise, cheeks flushed and heart racing as she stared back at the fire-demon in a daze.

"Wouldn't want to keep your _precious_ guests waiting," he taunted as he released her.

"Hiei!"

"I'm only following your house rules."

"No, you're being a tease!"

He raised a dark brow, amusement playing in his crimson eyes.

"You're hardly one to talk, Botan," he retorted, throwing a smirk over his shoulder as he exited the house.

Botan pouted to herself as she stomped over to the sink and began to wash her hands furiously. Rinsing off the suds, she turned the tap off and wiped her hands on a towel with more vigor than necessary. Hiei could be so mean sometimes! He was the absolute worst; a complete menace. Why, she was willing to bet that he was probably torturing those poor kids at this very moment. Lifting her gaze to the window, she spotted them almost immediately.

Hiei must have said something amusing, because the teens were seated on the grass and howling with laughter. The fire-demon's expression bordered on the edge of fondness in the fading rays of the Makai sunset and Botan's heart melted at the sight. Moments later, he motioned for them to stand up and the teens were at attention again, hanging off of his every word. Despite his grumbling, he really was an excellent teacher and mentor. The siblings respected and admired him and it wasn't hard to see why.

Botan's expression softened as she continued to observe them. She couldn't help but wonder if she would find herself here in a few short years, watching as Hiei trained their little boy or girl in the ways of a warrior. The thought warmed her heart and filled it with an immeasurable joy.

"Two months down," she said with a smile. "Four more to go."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please drop a review, if you can!


	5. Chapter 5

Botan examined herself in the mirror, twisting and turning to view her body under different angles with a displeased moue.

"You look fine." Hiei's monotone reached her from where he stood beside the bed, near his nightstand. By the sounds of the fabric rustling, he was in the process of fastening his third and final belt. "Stop fussing over nothing."

It was easy for him to say, she thought wryly, his body wasn't blowing up like a balloon. A small sigh escaped her lips as she took in the curve of her rounded stomach and the array of ill fitting clothes strewn out over their white duvet.

"I suppose I'll need to find a maternity store," the ferry-girl muttered to herself. The thought hardly gave her any comfort, though, and her nose immediately crinkled in disgust. "Then again, maternity clothes are always so unstylish... maybe I'll just go up a few sizes instead."

"It's your choice," Hiei replied. "Though I'll never understand your need to be so picky with your garments."

"I'm not picky!" Botan protested as she turned around to view her unsympathetic husband.

He was fully dressed in his signature black pants and sleeveless blue shirt, expression neutral as his crimson eyes rested on her.

"You are."

"I am not! Unlike you, I simply have a healthy interest in fashion and I care about how I look and... I… I..." She trailed off when she realized that he was no longer paying attention. Instead, the fire-demon had turned towards the closet and was staring into its depths. He seemed to be in deep thought, not moving much save for the occasional shift of his head as his eyes followed a path that she couldn't see. "...What are you doing?"

"Finding you something to wear," he answered, as though it were completely obvious.

"But I already looked," she reminded him. "It's hopeless."

"What happened to that endless optimism of yours, woman?"

"It's gone..." she bemoaned, posture wilting in defeat as she rested her hands on her stomach. "Along with my cute little waistline."

He afforded her with a low sound of amusement - something caught between a grunt and a chuckle - as he continued his search.

"I'm glad my misery can amuse you, dear," she muttered grumpily.

He faced her once more, tossing a sky blue blouse her way.

"Dramatics aside, that should still fit."

Botan held the material out in front of her, examining its cut with a critical squint and a curious tilt of her head. She had completely forgotten all about it - a simple case of pregnancy brain. Her expression lifted as she glanced over at Hiei.

"I think you may be right!"

He nodded at her encouragingly, prompting her to pull the fabric over her head and slip her arms through.

The blouse rested over her form loosely; it was flowy and trendy and all the things that made her feel pretty. What's more - it even paired well with the tights she already had on to begin with. As she did a little twirl, she caught her reflection grinning back at her.

"Oh, Hiei, it's absolutely perfect!"

"I told you it would," he maintained as he joined her near the foot of their bed.

"Well color me impressed." Her tone was light and teasing as she leaned closer to him. "I had no idea you had such a discerning eye for fashion."

"I don't."

"Sure you do. You found that gorgeous dress for me in the other reality and you pulled through again today," she pointed out. "It seems you've got a knack for this sort of thing."

"I'd hardly go to that extreme," he refuted, sharp eyes following her every move as she invaded his space. Though his expression remained stoic, his gaze softened just enough for her to notice. "You just didn't look hard enough."

She smiled as she ran her hands up his arms and around his shoulders.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing that I keep you around, then."

She felt him relax as she stroked through his thick black locks in slow, languid motions. Soon enough, warm hands settled on her lower back, strong and secure. He made no effort to pull her closer or lessen the distance between them, so she took the initiative this time. Lips inching closer to his, she closed her eyes and let instinct take over.

"Botan."

The ferry-girl paused, amethyst eyes fluttering open at the sound of his voice.

"Do you really want to start this now?" he asked.

She knew that the others were due to arrive any minute now, but her intentions were pure. _Mostly_.

"Can't a wife kiss her husband without having any ulterior motives?" she asked, batting her lashes up at him innocently.

"Not when the woman in question is you," he replied, eyes drifting towards the open window. "I can sense them approaching and I'd rather Yukina not be present for what comes next."

Botan pouted.

"You're no fun."

"And you're too much of it," he countered dryly as he released her. "I didn't realize exhibitionism was one of your kinks."

"All I wanted was a kiss!"

He glanced down to where her fingers had roamed down to tease the waistband of his pants and raised a skeptical brow.

"Well, that among other things..." she amended as she scratched at her cheek.

His response was cut short by a knock on the door and Yusuke's familiar hollering. Crimson eyes hardening, he crossed his hands over his chest and fixed her with a displeased look.

"I still don't know why you bothered inviting those three."

"Because they're our friends and we love them," she recited, before smoothening out the wrinkles in his clothes and fixing him with a smile. "Besides, you know this was long overdue."

And it was true. Yukina, Kaisei and Fubuki had been the only ones to visit them in the past year. The timing had always been bad - but their schedules finally lined up and allowed them the opportunity to meet up in their humble abode. Another knock on the door had Hiei muttering something about bothersome foxes, obnoxious detectives and uncouth oafs and Botan giggled knowingly.

"Come now," she urged. "Best not to keep them waiting."

The fire-demon lagged behind as she made her way down the stairs and to the front door. It had been a while since she'd seen everyone and she was excited to show them the place she had come to call home.

Yukina entered first, affording Botan with a warm hug and a basket of delicious smelling treats.

"Oh, you didn't have to go through all the trouble!"

"It wasn't any trouble at all," Yukina replied good-naturedly. "Besides, I didn't feel right coming empty-handed."

"Nonsense, your company is more than enough," Botan returned as she set the basket down on the foyer table. "I keep telling you that, but you're turning out to be just as stubborn as your brother."

The ice-maiden smiled knowingly as Hiei averted his gaze.

Kurama stepped inside next, carrying a potted plant and seeds he thought she might fancy. Just as she was about to give her thanks, Hiei interrupted.

"We don't need any of his greenery lurking around here," he said, arms crossed tightly over his chest. "I have no doubt they will grow to be just as meddlesome and tricky as their owner."

"Hiei!" she berated. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

But the fire-demon remained firm in his staunch refusal and, after years of Hiei's particular brand of friendship, Kurama was not ruffled in the slightest.

"It's quite alright," he soothed, glancing over at Hiei. "His reaction wasn't exactly surprising."

Yukina hid a giggle behind her hand as Hiei stiffened. Botan did her best to contain her mirth, despite the adorably stubborn expression on her husband's face.

"Well, I've got the perfect place in mind for this little beauty," she announced while stroking the plant's multicolored petals adoringly. "So Hiei will just have to keep his rude opinions to himself."

Kurama nodded, amusement lighting his emerald eyes in that familiar and warm way. By the time she set the plant down beside Yukina's basket, Hiei and Kurama had already delved into one of their infamous nonverbal conversations. The ferry-girl knew better than to try to breach those, so she returned her attentions to the two who still stood outside.

"Yo." Yusuke hugged her tightly, before offering a bag of the salt and vinegar chips that she had been craving. "How's my favorite grim reaper doing?"

"Perfect, now that you're here," she answered with a smile.

"Yeah." The former detective smirked, looking especially pleased with himself. "I tend to have that effect on women."

"Oh hush!" she half-heartedly admonished as she ushered him inside and beckoned Kuwabara to do the same.

"Er… sorry," the psychic apologized, rubbing the back of his neck with a faint blush. He lifted his gaze to meet hers sheepishly. "I didn't realize we were supposed to bring a gift."

"You weren't supposed to do anything but grace us with your presence, silly!" she replied warmly.

He visibly relaxed, features lifting into a relieved smile. As he stepped further inside and followed the others into the living room, he turned surprised eyes to her.

"Your place is really nice," he marveled. "It's nothing like I expected."

Botan frowned, hands on her hips.

"And what is that supposed to mean, mister?"

Kuwabara stiffened, hands raised placatingly.

"I just thought it'd be all dark and demon world-y," he explained hurriedly. "You know, like Mukuro's."

"Ah, I see." Botan nodded in understanding as she looked around at the soft colors and human world furnishings that surrounded them. Kuwabara had visited the fortress once - much to Hiei's dismay - and his reaction to its grotesque and unique tastes were to be expected. She couldn't blame him for thinking their place would be the same way, considering his limited points of reference and unfamiliarity with the demon world. "Well, the fortress is simply lovely, but I was going for a different theme here."

"You pulled it off nicely," Kurama commended.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed, folding his arms over his chest loosely. "Keiko and Shizuru would've loved it."

Botan smiled at that, pushing down the small pang of regret that struck her at the mention of the girls. It was unfortunate that they could not safely visit from time to time, but she had long since made peace with it. The demon world was Hiei's home. It was where he belonged and it was exactly where she wanted to be.

Returning her attentions to the others, she regarded Hiei with a light smile.

"Why don't you show the boys around while I fix some tea?"

Crimson eyes glanced briefly towards his former teammates, before meeting her gaze.

"They have eyes and legs. They can show themselves around."

"Hiei!" Botan gasped.

"...And they can make their own tea while they're at it," he finished.

The ferry-girl was much too flabbergasted to respond, but Yusuke was always ready to make an already deteriorating situation much worse.

"Gee, that's no way to treat your guests..." he teased, throwing an arm around Hiei's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're not being a very good host, shorty," Kuwabara snickered.

Hiei's gaze narrowed as he shirked out of Yusuke's grasp and glared at Kuwabara.

"I'm a warrior, not a host."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive, you know," Kurama chimed in.

"I'm well aware. But the time I waste entertaining you three could be put to much better use."

"Like perfecting that new jagan move I've heard so much about?" Yusuke probed.

The fire-demon smirked as the jagan awoke, glowing a menacing blue.

"Precisely."

"Okay, now I'm interested," Yusuke said.

"I must admit, I am as well," Kurama revealed.

"Well, you can leave me out of it!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "He's got that creepy, sadistic look on his face that can only mean bad things for me."

"Scared?" Yusuke taunted cheekily.

"No, I just don't want to play any of the shrimp's freaky third-eye mind games."

"The oaf is right to be cautious," Hiei warned. "I won't hold back. One wrong move and you'll find yourself experiencing pain of which the likes you've never endured before."

"We'll see about that." Yusuke cracked his knuckles, a challenging glint housed in his eager eyes. "You're not the only one with a few new, shiny moves."

Botan stepped forward.

"If you four insist on sparring, would you please do it far, far away from here? I'd rather not have our house looking like a war-zone."

"Fair enough," Kurama agreed.

"Hn."

"You got it, reaper," Yusuke saluted.

"...Maybe I'll just hang back with the girls," Kuwabara suggested feebly.

The two women exchanged a glance, before Botan's gaze sharpened slyly.

"You're welcome to join us - that is, if you don't mind a little girl talk," she said.

Kuwabara paled.

"On second-thought, I'd better make sure these guys don't overdo it," he reneged with a nervous chuckle. Taking Yukina's hands in his, he stared down at her with nothing but love and sincerity in his charcoal eyed gaze. "That is, if you don't mind, my sweet."

"Of course not," she replied. "We'll be just fine on our own."

Kuwabara grinned.

"I'll hurry back as soon as I can, my love!"

Hiei rolled his eyes at the display, before setting his sights on her. Though his expression remained stoic, the way his sharp red eyes focused on made her heart flutter. He nodded at her once - a multitude of sentiments running between them - and then he was gone.

* * *

As Hiei trudged on ahead, he could hear the others trailing behind. Kurama's light and quiet footsteps were closest to him, followed by Yusuke's familiar treading and Kuwabara's heavier footfalls. There was a decent clearing just up ahead - far enough away from the house to avoid any damage to the surrounding, but close enough for Hiei to return to should any trouble befall them. Thunder boomed in the distance as random flashes of lightning illuminated the clouded carmine sky. It was the perfect backdrop for a good spar and he could feel the jagan itching for a decent fight as well.

"So... Botan's looking a lot more pregnant since the last time we saw her," Yusuke voiced suddenly. "How far along is she now?"

"Three months," Hiei answered without pause.

"She's halfway through, then," Kurama interjected. "And she appears to be in good health and spirits."

"Yeah, she's even got that glow all the ladies talk about," Kuwabara added.

"Try telling her that next time," Hiei grumbled, thinking back to the uncharacteristic nosedive her confidence and mood had taken over the past few days.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

He turned to find three pairs of eyes settled on him and he sighed. He did not much like discussing private matters, but he supposed it was his fault for oversharing in the first place.

"...She's become self-conscious lately," he revealed. "Though I can't understand why."

"Considering all the ways her body is changing, I'd say her concerns are completely normal," Kurama noted.

"Yeah, you just have to be patient with her," Kuwabara sympathized.

"Well, I don't see what the big deal is," Yusuke inserted flippantly. "She's looking hotter than ever, especially in the chest area, if you know what I mean."

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara croaked.

Hiei glowered icily as his energy skyrocketed.

"I'd choose my next words carefully, if I were you. The dragon has been itching for blood lately and yours might just do the trick."

Dark flames rose to emphasize his point and Yusuke raised his hands in defense.

"Alright, alright, I'll lay off the jokes," her relented. Running a hand through his hair, he muttered sourly, "Tough crowd today."

"You just don't have any tact, Urameshi," Kuwabara retorted.

"Psh, whatever."

"On a more serious note," Kurama interjected, returning his attentions to Hiei. There was clear concern etched into the lines of his expression and shading the green of his eyes. "How have you been holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?" Yusuke probed. "Just 'fine'?"

The fire-demon held the other man's gaze stubbornly, mouth pressed into a firm and unyielding line.

"Dude, you never really talk about it," Yusuke pressed.

"What is there to say?" Hiei countered.

"I don't know... _anything_!" he said with a shrug. "Fatherhood's a pretty big deal, but you haven't said much about how you feel about it."

"..."

Both Kurama and Kuwabara exchanged looks of surprise and Yusuke frowned at them.

"What? I'm allowed to talk emotions every once in a while!" he defended.

"It's just weird to hear, coming from you and all," the psychic expressed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Kuwabara?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Forget I said anything."

"No, share with the class. I insist."

"I just meant that you sometimes repress your emotions-"

"-I'll show you repressed emotions, you overgrown-"

Hiei turned away as they began to scuffle and yell uncreative insults back and forth. He really didn't know why he bothered with these fools.

"Yusuke does bring up a valid point," Kurama mentioned. "You can talk to us, if need be. We won't judge."

"Not to your face at least," Yusuke joked, causing Kuwabara to snort.

Mirth ran through Kurama's features momentarily as he regarded the fire-demon.

"I'm sure you have your fair share of doubts and fears-"

Hiei bristled.

"I fear nothing, fox."

"Only a fool feels no fear. And you, my friend, are no fool."

Hiei looked away.

"This is a special time for you both," Kurama continued. "It would do you well to revel in it."

"I know that, Kurama."

The redhead appeared to be appeased, nodding in understanding.

"Hey," Yusuke cut in, releasing Kuwabara from his headlock. "You are happy, right?"

"Is the shrimp ever really happy?" Kuwabara questioned lowly as he rubbed his sore neck.

"When he's spilling blood he looks pretty thrilled to me..." Yusuke muttered back.

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest as he stared back at them.

"I have no regrets when it comes to Botan or the child. I want them both. And that is all I will say on the matter."

Yusuke smirked.

"Good to hear."

"Now," Hiei said as he removed his cloak and raised his energy. "I believe the time for talking has ended."

* * *

Hiei was unsurprised to return home from the fortress to find Botan tucked away within the four walls of the nursery. She had enlisted Haru's help in transporting all manner of human world items and contraptions into their house and before Hiei knew it, the child's room was already overflowing with boxes. Tonight, he walked in on her trying and failing to piece together some human world contraption that he was entirely unfamiliar with. While he could appreciate her persistence, the ferry-girl had never really been good with tasks such as these.

"Let me," he said, taking the piece of polished wood from her hands.

"It's alright, I was just going to finish up this up and then call it a night," Botan insisted.

"You and I both know you're hopeless when it comes to constructing anything."

She pouted.

"I think I can manage a crib."

He raised a dark brow in confusion.

"A bed for babies," she explained.

"And is that the shape it normally holds?" Hiei asked, cocking a thumb over at the amalgamation of wood.

"Well, no, not exactly," she explained, poking her index fingers together sheepishly. "Haru started it and had to leave for a prior engagement, so I took the liberty of continuing. He promised he'd return after, but I didn't want him cutting his date night short."

Hiei scoffed at that, causing Botan to frown.

"Are you still sour over him rekindling things with Ruka?"

"I'm not."

"I really think they have a decent shot this time around," she reassured with a smile. "And, above all else, I'm sure Haru would appreciate your support."

"He doesn't need it."

"But he wants it," she argued. "I'm rooting for them and I think you should, too."

"I don't care either way," he maintained, focusing on the contraption before him. "I'm more interested in fixing together this strange imprisonment device."

"It's a bed, not a prison," Botan corrected with a light chuckle. Her amusement was short-lived as she took in the sight of him, worry creasing her blue brows. "And aren't you tired? You had a long day."

"I'm fine," he said, ignoring the weariness in his limbs as he reached for the slip of paper resting on the tiny mattress. He pointedly ignored her searching gaze as he read it over quickly. The directions were far too roundabout, but he was sure he could complete it with little effort. "I'll rest after this is finished."

"Alright."

As he set about completing his task, Botan busied herself with decorating the room. A comfortable silence settled over them for a while, until she spoke again.

"Say, Hiei? What do you think our little one will be like?"

Hiei froze. Aside from wanting nothing more than a healthy pregnancy and delivery for both mother and child, he hadn't really thought the specifics through. He simply wasn't the type to wonder and imagine what could be.

"Well?"

"You tell me. You're the one who likes to daydream." He kept his concentrated gaze on the two wooden planks he was aligning as he answered. "I'm sure you already have many ideas brewing around in that unusual mind of yours."

"That's just the thing, I can't even begin to imagine it. He or she could be a mix of us both... or not like us at all. The possibilities are so endless that it's hard to hazard a guess!" Botan replied excitedly.

As long as the child did not take on any of his less desirable traits, he wasn't too concerned. And with Botan around as a positive influence, Hiei was certain that everything would turn out fine.

"Care to guess the gender? I'm pretty sure Yusuke is running a whole betting pool," she informed, a mixture of amusement and fondness playing in her tone. "He's convinced we're having a girl."

"I'll bet against the ex-detective," the-fire demon decided, meeting her gaze once more. "His intuition often fails when the stakes are low."

They ferry-girl smiled, but it did not quite reach her amethyst eyes. Hiei stopped working entirely and pinned her with a discerning look.

"...Something's bothering you."

"It's silly..." she dismissed, eyes downcast as she played with her wedding band.

"It isn't. Not if it concerns you."

She looked up at him in surprise, lips slightly parted and brows rounded.

"Hiei…"

"Tell me or don't, the choice is yours," he said. "...But I'd prefer it if you did."

Her expression softened considerably, but the sadness remained as she rested a hand over her stomach.

"Some mothers know what they're carrying, like an instinct or an undeniable fact. But none of that has really kicked in for me, yet." Her features became increasingly more wistful as she went on. "I wonder if it ever will."

Hiei frowned. He didn't like it when she fretted over such minor things, especially when her worries were unfounded. Not a single soul alive or deceased came close to the woman standing before him. There was nothing inadequate about her at all. He wondered why she couldn't see that.

"You worry too much," he said.

"But-"

"What you spoke of is nothing more than a simple case of luck, not maternal instinct," he reasoned. "There is only one way of knowing for sure and it has nothing to do with either of the two."

His words seemed to have their desired effect as her smile reached her eyes this time, warm and trusting.

"You're right…" she agreed. "Besides, it's much too soon to start worrying now."

"Hn."

"All bets aside, which would you prefer? A boy or a girl?"

Hiei had never really had much of a preference, but when he considered his track record with women, the answer was simple.

"A boy would be easier," he admitted. He was blunt and could be insensitive at times. Surely a boy would require less tact and emotional sensitivity.

"I think a girl would be nice," Botan answered, a dreamy look coloring her eyes as she picked up one of the stuffed animals and hugged it to her chest. "I could dress her up in the cutest little outfits and fix her hair in all sorts of styles. Oh, it would be so fun!"

He let out a low sound of interest to indicate that he was listening as he slotted in the final piece of the crib. He still maintained that it looked more like a prison than a bed, but he trusted in Botan's decision.

"Then again, a boy would be nice, too!" she considered, tapping a delicate finger against her chin. "It's too bad we couldn't have twins."

Hiei stiffened. One child was more than enough in his opinion. Luckily for him, Botan was too wrapped up in her own musings to notice his reaction.

"In any case... it's so agonizing not knowing for sure!" she complained.

"You do realize you always have the option of asking Soto."

"Yes… I just thought it would be nice to be surprised when our baby makes its debut."

"I hate surprises," he opined, crossing his arms over his chest. "And we both know that you can't be expected to wait until the child is born."

Botan bit her bottom lip as she contemplated his words. He could almost see her thin resolve crumbling under the weight of her excessive curiosity. Truthfully, he was impressed that she had even managed to hold out for this long, considering Dr. Soto had given them the option of knowing weeks ago.

"Should we...?" she questioned.

He nodded his assent. All this talk was making him eager to learn the truth as well.

"There is no reason not to," he rationalized, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Okay!" she decided with a grin. "I'll ask during tomorrow's appointment."

Hiei nodded.

Tomorrow they would know.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Botan said, pressing a hand to her baby bump. "We're having a boy!"

"Hn."

Despite his lack of a reaction, she could tell that Hiei was a little relieved. His features were smoothened into a less severe look, the crimson of his eyes reflecting a calm and confident surety.

"It feels more real now that we know the gender, don't you think?" she asked.

Hiei cast a sideways glance her way.

"I could always feel the child's energy from the start, but I suppose it's different now that we know exactly what you're carrying."

She hummed in agreement, looking up to the blood red sky and following a large bird's trajectory as it flew overhead. This world was so dangerous, but it's beauty never ceased to amaze her. Some of her friends in the spirit world expressed their concerns about raising a half-spirit child in the demon world, but she wasn't worried at all. Hiei was strong and he would always protect them. Besides, she was sure that he would make certain that their son was strong enough to defend himself.

"Say Hiei?" She regarded her husband with a tilt of her head. "Would you want our son to be a warrior, like you?"

The fire-demon only took a moment to consider her question, not a single falter in his steps or a waver in his voice as he answered.

"Only if that is what he chooses."

Surprise etched into her features as she blinked back at him.

"Really?"

"There is no point in pushing my aspirations onto another," he decided.

Botan couldn't help the smile that lit up her expression. He surprised her more and more each day.

"...Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because our boy's not even here yet and you're already an A plus parent," she gushed, clasping her hands together.

Hiei averted his gaze.

"He should be free to make his own decisions," he reasoned. "It's common logic, not expert parenting."

"That is very forward thinking of you. I'm impressed."

"Did you somehow think I wasn't?" he probed, mouth slanting downwards.

"Nope," she responded brightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I always knew you were a wise and understanding man."

"Hn."

She took his hand as they continued onwards. Hiei's fingers curled around hers, the warmth of his skin and the familiar strength of his grip comforting in more ways than one.

With the mystery of their baby's gender revealed, she could finally finish decorating the nursery accordingly. It would be nice to have some personalized items as well, but they had yet to settle on a name.

"Now all that's left is the matter of his name," she mentioned conversationally.

"..."

"I still like Kai."

She had mentioned it to Hiei when they were in the other reality and much like back then, his features pulled into a look of disapproval.

"It's too similar to your annoying charge," he rejected. "Pick another."

Botan pouted.

"I don't want to!" she opposed, well aware of the petulant note in her tone. "Besides, I'm the one carrying him, so my opinion should hold more weight."

"We're both stuck with the boy until he's old enough to live on his own," he argued, continuing on despite the affronted gasp his choice of words brought on. "I would prefer a name that did not remind me of those infernal siblings and the torture I am forced to endure when they are around."

"If you're so opinionated, then what do you have in mind?" she asked tightly.

"..."

"Well?" she arched a brow.

"Nothing," he admitted lowly.

"You can't shoot down all of my ideas and not even contribute any of your own!"

"'All of your ideas' only consists of the one," he pointed out.

"Because it's my favorite!"

"And I already told you what I think of it."

"Ugh!" she groaned, releasing his hand. "You're impossible!"

"You aren't much better, woman."

"Well, you're the absolute worst!" she exclaimed. "You-"

Botan's eyes went wide, her hand resting over her stomach as it fluttered. Hiei was immediately upon her, hands on her shoulders and eyes hard as he examined her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"...I-I think I just felt him kick."

His frown deepened, worry lines hardening his expression.

"Did it hurt?"

"No," she said hurriedly. "It just caught me by surprise is all."

Hiei's gaze lingered on her midsection and Botan's expression softened.

"Maybe he doesn't like it when we fight," she considered.

"Or maybe he grew tired of listening to you shrieking like a banshee."

"Excuse me?!" she screeched, disturbing a pair of birds that were nesting nearby. She flinched as that fleeting sensation ran through her again and Hiei looked at her knowingly. She met his smug expression with a pout of her own.

"You really are the worst..." she huffed.

He smirked.

"You never seem to mind," he recited.

She began to smile, in spite of herself. This wasn't the first time they had this conversation and she was sure that it wouldn't be the last.

"You're lucky that I don't, mister."

He grunted and whether he was agreeing or not, she could not be sure. He took her hand in his again and they continued down the winding path that would lead them home. Makai was usually in a state of unrest, but today the winds were calm and light as they rustled through the trees and tickled her cheeks. The sun's bright rays washed over the land, covering them in a golden curtain of warmth and light. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment; she didn't want anything more than this.

* * *

Another chapter down! Are y'all enjoying the endless fluff? Hope it isn't boring without all my usual conflict.

Anyway - hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Be safe and enjoy the holidays!


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for thr delay, I hope this chapter makes up for it!

Oh, and Happy Birthday ReaperDemon!

* * *

"Woman, how many times do you intend to read that infernal book?"

Botan flipped the page pointedly, amethyst eyes scanning over small, black text. She was currently propped up against the headboard and a pile of pillows with a bag of chips seated nearby. The baby had finally stopped squishing her bladder, her energy had returned and she was finally feeling comfortable in her own skin again. Things were great or, they would have been, if it weren't for Hiei.

"I'll read it as many times as I please, dear," she answered sharply.

"Pointless," he scoffed.

"Hey!" she huffed, glancing up at her husband as she set the book down on her lap. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't take your foul mood out on me, mister."

The fire-demon held her gaze, irritation evident in the tense lines of his posture and in the hard set of his features.

"There is little to no sense in what you're doing," he maintained, waving a hand in her direction.

"There's plenty of sense in it!" she argued back. "And I don't see why it bothers you so much. I'm only trying to be prepared."

"You don't need-" he began, before cutting himself off with a shake of his head.

"Hiei," she tried. She wished he would just come outright with it and tell her what he was truly thinking, but she also knew that pressing him any further would raise tensions higher.

"Forget it," he gritted. "You never listen anyway."

An uncomfortable silence swept over the room, stifling the usually warm atmosphere between them and souring the ferry-girl's mood further.

Her expression fell as she watched Hiei turn away. He could never understand. He was always so secure and assured. He rarely showed doubt or hesitance, but Botan was a different story. She didn't possess his unwavering confidence or his relentless tenacity. She had her moments of doubt and uncertainty. She housed a plethora of fears and qualms that she couldn't seem to abate. So she would read the book until the words and wisdom soaked into the very fiber of her being and granted her the confidence she needed to be the best mother possible. If Hiei couldn't understand that, then the least he could do was keep his rude little opinions to himself.

Botan picked the book up again, a frown tugging at her lips. She really hadn't the slightest clue as to why he was giving her such a hard time over this. It was almost as if it personally offended him, but that was ridiculous. Perhaps it was some weird pride or arrogance thing. Maybe there was no true reason at all. Either way, she had a chapter to finish. She returned her attentions back to the page, fingers gripped too tightly on the book as her eyes narrowed on the text. It was admittedly difficult concentrating on the words laid out before her while their argument was still fresh in her mind, buzzing on her skin like an itch she couldn't scratch.

Her efforts were further stalled by the sound of the fire-demon cursing sharply under his breath. Peeking up from her book in curiosity, she found him attempting to tie one of his more formal robes. He was failing miserably, hands fumbling with the cloth as his jaw ticked in annoyance. If she remembered correctly, the summit of leaders was being held today. All manner of key figures were due to convene in neutral territory and, as the general of Mukuro's army, Hiei was expected to be there. It would be a long and drawn out few days of strained meetings, false pleasantries and forced diplomacy - things he certainly did not excel in.

Her expression softened, shoulders falling from their stiff position as she lowered the book. Hiei detested things like this - she knew that well enough - so perhaps his prickly nature could be excused. She had been far worse in the last few months and he had taken it in stride much better than she thought he would. The least she could do was be there for him in his time of need.

"Here, let me," Botan offered.

His gaze widened slightly, surprise flashing through his features as she gently fixed his collar and smoothed down his robes. He swallowed thickly, schooling his expression into something a little more controlled as he hid the regret in his crimson eyes.

"Botan-"

"It's okay," she soothed with a reassuring smile. "I know you're stressed. You've got a long day ahead of you, but you'll make it through. You always do."

His brow furrowed and, once more, it looked as though he was going to say something important. She held his gaze, waiting patiently for him to tell her the inner working of his mind, but he dismissed it in the end.

"I'll see you tonight," he said instead.

She hid her disappointment behind a nod and a kiss on the cheek.

Then he was gone, leaving whatever it was that was truly bothering him unspoken.

.

.

.

Botan slurped some lo mein and let out a happy sigh. She was seated with the girls  
in the air conditioned walls of the Yukimura restaurant, tucked away in a private corner. The bright summer sun shone through the windows, a balmy breeze permeating the cool atmosphere as the lunch rush made their way in and out of the area.

It was a wonderfully idyllic afternoon for the ferry-girl. Her schedule was clear, giving her the opportunity to pay a visit the human world and spend some time with the girls. They had gotten caught up on the major and minor details of each other's lives and were treated to a five star meal from Yusuke in the process. They currently sat in a comfortable silence, full and sated and simply enjoying each other's company. Botan wondered how Hiei was doing; if he was keeping his anger and his mouth in check and if Haru was having a difficult time keeping him out of trouble. She bit back a smile at the thought as she lifted her drink to her lips.

"Before I forget, let us know which weekend would be best for your baby shower," Shizuru said.

The ferry-girl nearly choked on her mocktail as she set the tall glass down onto the table shakily.

"My what now?!"

"You didn't think we'd forget about something this important, did you?"

Botan blinked slowly.

"I... just never thought I'd have one."

"It would be a shame not to," Keiko replied.

"Yes," Yukina chimed in. "A baby shower sounds like a lovely custom."

Botan looked around the table, features pulling into a frown as she shook her head.

"But it's far too much trouble - I couldn't ask you girls to do something like that!"

"You're not asking, we're insisting," Keiko corrected. "Besides, you're already four months pregnant. We're running out of time."

Her hand came to rest on her rounded stomach as she protested.

"But-"

"Yusuke already offered to take care of the catering," Keiko added.

"That's-"

"Kazuma, Kurama and Kaisei volunteered to handle all the heavy lifting," Shizuru mentioned.

"I-"

"And we can host it at the temple, so you can invite anyone from all three worlds," Yukina suggested.

The ferry-girl was at a loss for words. She and Hiei had been diligent in preparing for their first child, but actually celebrating his upcoming arrival was something she didn't even consider.

"All we need from you is a date and a list of invitees," Shizuru continued, learning back in her chair and folding her arms over her chest casually. "We'll have the place decorated and waiting for you. So what do you say?"

Botan swallowed the lump in her throat as she processed all of the news. They had all thought so far ahead. They were all willing to chip in; to do this for her and for her son. Her bottom lip quivered, vision going blurry as her tears threatened to spill over. She didn't mean to cry - really she didn't - but the further along she got into this pregnancy, the less of a handle she had on her emotions.

"Oh no, don't be upset," Keiko soothed, rubbing a small hand at her back. "We don't have to do it if it's too overwhelming."

"Yeah, just say the word and we'll squash it," Shizuru comforted. "The baby shower was supposed to make you happy, but if it gives you even an ounce of added stress, then it isn't worth it."

"No, don't mind these silly little tears," Botan said hurriedly, wiping at eyes as she tried to speak through the storm of emotions. "I'm just touched is all. You girls are just too good to me and I wasn't expecting any of this..."

"You'd do this for any of us," Shizuru pointed out softly, before smiling. "Besides, our little half-spirit, half-demon deserves a big send in."

Botan bit back another wave of fresh tears as she let out a wet laugh.

"I suppose you have a point there," she admitted. Her son deserved every good thing in this world and if her very best friends wanted to throw her a baby shower, then who was she to decline? "... I can't thank you girls enough for being so thoughtful."

"No need for that," Shizuru dismissed. "You just sit back and let us handle it all."

Keiko and Yukina wore matching expressions as they nodded encouragingly.

"Alright," she conceded, a warm smile tracing her features. "I'll leave it all in your capable hands then."

The quartet spent the rest of the day discussing possible games, party favors and decor ideas. It was easy to get swept away in the whole ordeal and by the time she returned home by way of portal, it was already starting to get dark. She was unsurprised to find Hiei laying face down on their bed, eyes closed but still awake.

She took a seat beside him, carding a hand through his thick, raven locks. He relaxed almost instantly, sinking further into the bedding. He had probably spent the better part of the day all wound up, fighting all of his instincts and pushing them down. It must have taken its toll. And this was only the first day. If she remembered correctly, it would be stretched out over the remaining forty eight hours.

"Rough day?" she asked sympathetically.

"Abysmal," he returned flatly.

She smiled despite his words, appreciative of the unguarded way he spoke his mind when it was just the two of them. She continued her ministrations with a thoughtful hum, taking care to drag her nails against his scalp the way he liked.

"Well, at least you've got one day down and two more to go?" she tried.

He turned around to view her, his expression making it clear that he was not entirely convinced by her little pep talk. Botan held his dark gaze, lips quirking into a smile as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes continued.

"And unlike the others, you get to come home to a beautiful wife every night," she teased. "Plus, you've got a cute little son on the way to boot. When you think of it like that, you might just be the luckiest man in all three worlds."

"Hn." He sat up and moved over, making room for her to settle beside him. "I suppose you make a good point, ferry-girl."

Botan's smile curved upwards as she snuggled into his warmth.

"I brought some dinner," she mentioned. "Yusuke made your favorite."

"So you went to the human world."

"Yes," she confirmed, playing with the collar of his shirt. "And I even brought back some of that cinnamon whiskey you like so much, too."

He arched a dark brow.

"You're buttering me up for something."

"I was just trying to be nice!" she defended. "Honestly, you try and do a good deed..."

"Woman, just spit it out already."

Botan pouted, posture wilting.

"You know... sometimes I regret that you know me so well," she lamented, before shaking her head. "Anyway, the girls insisted on throwing our baby shower..."

Hiei's gazed narrowing slightly.

"Our what?"

"Baby shower?" she tried again.

"What is that?"

"A celebration for the baby."

The fire-demon fixed her with a confused look as he glanced down to her stomach.

"He's not even here yet."

"Yes, well, it's more of a preemptive thing. Everyone gets together to play games and gift us with things for the baby."

"We don't need any handouts," he stated firmly. "And if we are lacking anything, we can get it ourselves."

"It's not like that, Hiei," she insisted through a pout. "They're our friends and family. They want to celebrate the coming of our son and this is the human way of doing that."

He frowned, but held in his disparagements.

"It's really supposed to be an event for women, but I'd love it if you came," she said. "Kurama and the others will be there to help set up, so I'm sure they'll be sticking around. Plus, I'm thinking of inviting Haru."

"What for?"

"He's already dubbed himself as 'the favorite uncle' and I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss out."

Hiei rolled his eyes at that and Botan smiled.

"So, you'll be there, right?" she asked. "Say you will."

"When it comes to you, I've hardly got a choice," he answered. "Just tell me when."

She let out a joyous exclamation and kissed him chastely.

"You're the best!"

Settling in beside him once more, she pulled out the parenting guide from her nightstand and began some light reading. As Keiko mentioned earlier, time really was running out. Their little bundle of joy would be here before they knew it and she wanted to be adequately prepared.

If she was paying more attention, she would have noticed the troubled way Hiei's gaze lingered on the book and then returned to her.

* * *

Two weeks later found Hiei standing near the outskirts of the frivolous and trivial festivities of the baby shower. The temple was heavily decorated, all manner of pastel colored signs and streamers adorning the walls. He swatted away a balloon that breezed his way with a frown. The former detective, the oaf, the fox and Kaisei were all sequestered in one of the temple's inner rooms, while he opted to remain nearby to keep an eye on the madness. He had already witnessed the women making fools out of themselves during blindfolded rituals, strange guessing games and other activities. They were now onto the gift unwrapping stage and, thankfully, that meant that this ridiculous event was finally winding down. Arms crossed over his chest, he watched them - humans, spirits and demon alike - fawn over everything from animal printed diapers to baby shoes. Haru was also among the fray, the only male strange enough to be taken in by such an unnecessary human world custom.

He glared at the pajama set that Botan was currently showing off. The hood had ears attached to it and both the hands and feet were fashioned to look like a rabbit's. He scoffed. No son of his would ever be forced to wear something so ludicrous and unbecoming and he cursed whoever had gifted them with it.

"It was so cute - I couldn't help myself," Yukina said almost sheepishly.

Hiei's eyes widened at the knowledge that his own sister had bought the atrocious thing.

"Isn't it adorable?" Botan asked, turning towards him.

He felt at least a dozen pairs of eyes on him, all daring him to say the wrong thing. But Hiei was no fool; he had long since learned how to deal with a pregnant Botan. He masked his disgust, keeping his expression neutral as he titled his head in approval.

The way Botan lit up was worth it, as well as the pleased look on his sister's face.

But even that much did not stop him from planning to burn the atrocious article of clothing later when they returned home. He smirked. With the amount of nonsense they had already received, Botan would be none the wiser.

"Whoa, it's been a while since I've seen you with that creepy, evil look on your face."

The fire-demon's eyes narrowed as he came face to face with Kuwabara.

"What do you want?"

"I was just checking in," he answered. "Someone's gotta protect the girls."

Hiei hardly saw the point of his unnecessary chivalry.

"Three of the women in attendance are my soldiers and they all outrank you in power," he replied.

Besides, he was here. And he had no intentions of ever allowing anything to happen to Botan, the child or Yukina.

Kuwabara cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Right. Well, truth is... I just thought you might need some extra testosterone around here."

Kuwabara remained Hiei's worst and last choice in any scenario, but he supposed he was better than nothing. So, when the psychic extended an open bottle of beer to him, he accepted it without another word. He wasn't a fan of its taste by any means, but it distracted him from the squealing taking place nearby.

They were silent for a few short moments, before the psychic spoke again.

"I can't wait for little Kai to arrive," he said. His expression took on that same goofy quality it bore when he spoke of kittens, puppies and all manner of inconsequential things.

"That isn't his name."

"Really?" Kuwabara scratched his head in confusion. "Botan said it was..."

"We haven't decided yet."

"Sounds like Botan's pretty set on it..." Kuwabara snickered. "No offense, but you might be fighting a losing battle here."

He glanced over at the ferry-girl, who was smiling brightly. Perhaps he was. His will always was especially weak when it came to her.

Kuwabara heaved a sigh as he leaned against the opposite wall.

"It still kinda blows my mind that you'll be the first of us to have a kid."

"Hn."

"And you were the first to get married, too..."

"...What's your point?"

Kuwabara shrugged.

"It's just surprising, is all... especially considering how rude and nasty you used to be."

Hiei's eyes narrowed into a glare, prompting the other man to raise his hands in defense.

"I just think it's impressive that you knew what you wanted and went after it. You know, like a true man."

"Are you seriously complimenting me right now, oaf?"

"Ugh, do you always have to make things so difficult? I was just trying to be nice."

"And I suppose you expect the same courtesy from me..."

"No," Kuwabara grumbled. "That would be asking for too much."

"You're right."

Kuwabara huffed, before taking a large pull of his drink.

"But I suppose you have some uses," Hiei continued on, in spite of himself. "Yukina favors you. And the child will need someone foolishly idealistic like you around."

Kuwabara gaped at him like a fish out of water, narrow eyes wide and blinking in shock.

"Did you just..." he trailed off.

Hiei froze. He should have undermined his earlier sentimentality with a quick-witted and sharp insult, but when a self-satisfied smile buried its way onto the psychic's face, he clenched his jaw and looked away.

"...Thanks shorty," Kuwabara uttered lowly after several beats of silence had passed between them.

He really was going soft, he thought to himself as he downed the rest of his beer and set the empty bottle on a glitter filled table. A heart to heart with the psychic was not on his list of priorities today - or any day, for that matter - but the best he could do now was to repress it and pretend that it never happened.

"Guys!" Haru's voice cut into his musings, prompting Hiei's gaze to lock onto the emotion-reader's approach. "You've gotta get in on this!"

"Uh, I dunno if anyone bothered to tell you this, but baby showers are usually for the ladies," Kuwabara informed.

Haru pouted.

"That doesn't seem fair. Especially not when they're so much fun," he replied. "I even won a prize!"

The emotion-reader held up a bag filled with facial masks and scrubs with a grin. Hiei was certain Haru didn't even know how to use half of those "prizes", but he supposed that wasn't his problem.

"Ooh, I think that's the expensive stuff. Shizuru's big on those…" Kuwabara commented.

The two delved into a conversation about things Hiei had no desire to learn about, so he tuned them out. His eyes found their way back to Botan as she opened up another gift. She appeared to be wrapped up in the festivities. If she was happy, then that was good. All of this was worth it.

"Hey," Yusuke cut in, holding several trays of food stacked on top of each other. "Are they still being all weird and sentimental, or is the coast clear? Round two's hot and waiting."

"I don't think it'll ever be safe, Urameshi," Kuwabara replied. "They've all got that misty, baby-fevered look in their eyes."

Hiei glanced over at the festivities, lips pulling into a grimace at the sight of the guests. Even his soldiers were behaving like the other fawning women.

"Oh, come on, guys," Kaisei spoke up from behind the group, carrying a steaming foil pain. "Don't be a bunch of wusses!"

"Seriously! I can't believe you're all hiding away like children," Haru chided, hands on his hips. "Even you, Kurama."

The fox looked momentarily guilty.

"I must admit, I don't fare well amongst over excited crowds. Even Maya seems to be swept away by it all."

"Yeah, Keiko's far gone, too," Yusuke said, cocking a thumb in her direction. "And I'm betting if Ruka was here, you'd be singing a different tune."

"Pretty sure I'd still feel the same," Haru replied, his expression dampening just the slightest bit as he continued. "Besides, she's not interested in the whole kids thing."

Hiei frowned, but did not comment. It was clear that it bothered Haru more than he cared to admit, but it wasn't in the fire-demon's nature to probe or press for more information.

"You mean like, right now or not ever?" Kuwabara asked.

"Never."

"Oh..."

"Yep," the emotion-reader confirmed, before switching gears smoothly. "But in the odd chance that she was here and was totally into it, that'd be great 'cause baby showers are a blast!"

Yusuke squinted over at Haru critically.

"You're a special brand of demon, aren't you, buddy?" he deadpanned.

He shrugged.

"Can we get a move on?" Kaisei urged, pushing his way through and moving on ahead. "This is way hotter than I thought it would be and my hands'll burn off at this rate."

"Alright, alright, let's go," Yusuke decided. "Kuwabara, grab the cooler, would you?"

As they all prepared to head into the fray, Hiei caught Kurama's gaze.

"Fox," he interrupted. "A word."

"Of course."

Hiei stepped further inside the temple, the noise and chatter behind him fading into a low, albeit annoying, buzz in his ears. He was able to bear it, based solely upon the fact that this silly little spectacle was making his wife happy during a time where happiness had a bad habit of eluding her.

He had seen the nearly obsessive way she read the parenting guide. And, although she tried to hide it, he'd seen the worry in her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking. It infuriated him to no end - for reasons he was not yet ready to admit - and it was what prompted him to seek outside counsel in the first place.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Botan," he admitted. "She frets needlessly over the logistics of taking care of and raising the child."

Kurama nodded, green eyes calm and expression understanding.

"I'm afraid it is unavoidable. Even you must be experiencing the same uncertainty to a degree."

Hiei chose to ignore that.

"There must be something that can be done," he said, his patience running thin. "You pretend to know everything, so tell me: what should I do?"

Genuine surprise ran across the other man's features for a brief instant, but then he was smiling knowingly. It was infuriating and confusing and all of the things that made Kurama who he was, so the fire-demon ignored his expression and awaited an answer.

"Nothing can truly prepare you for parenthood, but I do have one suggestion in mind," Kurama said. "Though I must warn you, it's hardly the type of activity you're inclined to enjoying..."

There was little he wouldn't do for his family, so he simply hardened his resolve and met the other man's gaze head on.

"I'm listening."

.

.

.

After most of the guests had left, he and Botan lingered. She was busy deciding which gifts they would bring home with them tonight; he was two seconds away from suggesting he burn it all to the ground.

As the couple stood surrounded by all manner of toys and tools and items, Botan let out a sigh.

"This really was a wonderful evening, but now I'm feeling completely and totally out of my depth."

"Why?"

"Well, we've got all this stuff and I don't know what to do with half of it," she lamented.

He considered her words for a moment, sharp eyes passing over the vast array of unfamiliar contraptions.

"Most of it is from the human world," he dismissed. "Which means they are trivial and unnecessary to begin with."

Botan's frown deepened.

"There must be some need for them, though," she insisted. "And if I can't even make sense of these tools, how can I begin to take care a baby?"

That heavy weight resided in his chest again, but he pushed it aside as he stated back at her.

"Do you truly feel that way?"

She nodded hopelessly and he sighed in resignation.

"Then I suppose it was a good thing I already spoke to Kurama," he revealed.

Botan tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't follow…"

"He signed us up…" the fire-demon paused, knowing that he couldn't take it back once it was out in the open, "...for parenting classes."

The bluette blinked several times, lips parting and closing in shock as she failed to respond.

He wondered if he broke her.

"If you aren't interested-"

"No!" she said hurriedly. "I mean, I am! I just didn't think you would be."

"I'm only doing it for you," he confessed plainly. "And the boy."

The way her entire mood brightened sent a pleasant warmth running through him, a stark reminder of why he was subjecting himself to all of this in the first place.

"Oh Hiei!" she exclaimed, hugging him as tightly as her baby bump would allow. She pulled away to grin at him. "You won't regret it."

He seriously doubted that, but it was hard to remain irritated when the radiance of her smile was focused solely on him.

* * *

Botan listened intently as she sat in an open room, surrounded by seven other expecting couples. She glanced over at Hiei subtly, who was in a cross-legged position beside her. If the slant of his mouth wasn't enough of an indication of his displeasure, then the icy glare of his crimson eyes most definitely was. Botan resisted the urge to giggle. He was so cute when he was all grumpy like that.

She insisted they blend in, so he wore his white bandana and left his sword at home. She took the liberty of laying an outfit for him: a simple pair of jeans and one of his many sleeveless shirts for the human world's summer weather. She opted for a light, airy cotton shirt and loose pants. It almost felt like they were in the other reality again, hiding their true natures and blending into a world that wasn't their own.

"Mr. Jaganshi, that is no way to hold a baby!" Hana, their chipper instructor, scolded. Her tone was not unlike an adult playfully chiding a child.

Botan bit her bottom lip to prevent her laughter from escaping as her husband snarled. Several of the other couples watched as he held the doll upside down by its leg and glared at the thing as though it had personally offended him.

He made no efforts to correct his attempt, so she took the doll from him and deposited it in his arms the proper way.

"You know how to hold a baby, Hiei," she reminded him. "You were a natural with Shinji."

"He was flesh and blood. This thing is probably cursed."

He grimaced as the doll's soulless eyes fluttered open, as if to prove his point. Even Botan had to admit that it was a little eerie.

"Yes... well... it's not like we've got a surplus of babies to practice with," she countered, reaching over to lower the eyelids once more. "This is the best we can hope for."

"Hn."

They returned their attentions to the teacher as she moved on to the topic of swaddling. She pulled out a blanket and got to work, breaking down each step slowly and carefully. It seemed easy enough, so Botan's gaze wandered over to Hiei. It was so sweet of him to voluntarily do this with her. And it was even sweeter that he had taken the initiative to enter them in the course in the first place. She knew that a stuffy classroom filled with humans was the last place he wanted to be, but he was trying, and that was more than enough for Botan.

"Now, how about you all give it a try?" Hana said as she looked at them expectantly. "Just like I showed you."

Hiei grabbed a hold of the blanket, passing it to Botan with a frown.

"What is the purpose of this strange ritual?" he asked.

"It's to make the baby feel safe and warm," she explained as she set the blanket down on the floor and began folding and wrapping as instructed. "It reminds them of their time in the womb."

He frowned, skeptical and untrusting.

"I've been swaddled before, too, woman," he said. "Right before I was thrown off a cliff."

"Hiei!" she balked, eyes wide in surprise. She never understood how he could speak so plainly about his past like that. He continued to stare back at her flatly and she frowned. "Stop that... there will be no exiling or throwing babies off of cliffs here. This is supposed to help our little one feel safe and secure."

He continued to glare at the swaddled doll in suspicion, but she did not let it deter her from her task.

"Tada!" She prostrated it in front of him. "Not bad, huh?"

He looked as though he felt otherwise, but he had the good sense to keep his critique to himself. She pushed the doll closer to him. He inched back slightly.

"Your turn."

"I don't intend to swaddle the boy. Restricting his movements seems counterproductive."

"Weren't you listening to Hana? It's a good practice and it helps with a baby's startle reflex," she defended.

He stated back at her flatly and she pouted at him.

"Just give it a try, dear. If you won't do it for me, then do it for your cute little son."

Hiei grabbed the doll with more force than necessary and began undoing her handiwork.

"Remember to-" she began, finger raised informatively.

"-I know."

She watched him curiously as he worked the blanket around the doll without a single misstep. So he had been paying attention!

"Satisfied, ferry-girl?"

She clapped her hands together with a nod. It was even better than hers.

"Wow, you're a natural! You might just be the very best swaddle-r in the land!"

He sat up a little straighter, suppressing the smirk that would soon surface.

"Hn. Flattery will get you nowhere."

She smiled knowingly, refocusing on Hana as she taught them how to change a baby's diaper. Hiei was surprisingly adept at all of this, but she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. He was a quick learner and dexterous to boot.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, you know, just admiring my super cool and amazing husband," she returned with a wink.

It was clear that he wasn't expecting her flirty response and she reveled in the way a touch of color heated his cheeks as he averted his gaze.

Botan's grin curled as she continued to gaze at him unabashedly.

He really was the best.

* * *

The very next day, Hiei returned home to find Botan planted on the couch, leafing through the parenting book. Red eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of that familiar grey cover, looming title and bizarre caricatures of a family printed on the glossy laminate material. He wanted nothing more than to scorch that blasted book, but he took a deep breath to calm himself, unclenching his fists and lowering his hunched shoulders instead.

He only attended that degrading class to assuage Botan's fears and doubts. He wanted her to see that she could take care of the child she was already doing an excellent job sustaining; he wanted her to know that there was nothing for her to worry about. Apparently, they had both wasted their time and efforts, because here they stood.

"How was your day?" Botan asked, turning the page with great interest.

"Fine," he said, removing his cloak and fixing her with a flat look. "Sensui paid a visit."

"That's nice."

"Toguro showed up as well."

"Interesting."

"And then the four Saint Beasts were resurrected and tried to reclaim their former glory."

"How wonderful."

He crossed his arms over his chest, gaze hard and discerning.

"Botan."

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine!"

"I know you better than that. Something is wrong. Tell me what's on your mind before I burn that book to ashes."

That finally caught her attention as she wedged the offending item between the sofa's arm and cushion and looked up at him in exasperation.

"I've told you over and over again: I'm just trying to be prepared!"

Those words frustrated him to no end. If Botan - with all of her unending goodness and kindness - wasn't adequately prepared to raise a baby, then how in the three worlds was he ever expected to succeed?

"You don't need a guide to tell you how to be a mother," he reasoned. "You have everything you already need."

"But what if that isn't true?" Her lips pursed together, eyes downcast as she fiddled with the ends of her sleeves. "What if I can't figure it out? What if I fail?"

"You can't fail, Botan. Not with the way you love him," he said, his tone even and gaze unwavering as he sat down beside her. "Trust in that and the rest will follow."

She looked at him with tears gathering in her eyes, lips trembling with the effort to keep her emotions at bay.

"Oh Hiei," she breathed out. "You always seem to know exactly what to say."

"And you doubt yourself too often," he replied, thumbing away a tear that had escaped. "There is nothing but good in you. Nothing that could ruin another."

"I don't know about that..."

"I do. You are far better suited for all of this."

Botan's slender brow crinkled as she held his gaze. That one look was reaching past his guard, glimpsing further into his heart than his walls would have allowed and reaching the truth he was not ready to say out loud. Soon enough, the realization swept over her features and reflected in her amethyst eyes.

"All those wonderful things you said about me…" she began carefully. "You don't think the opposite of yourself, do you?"

"You and I both know what I am capable of," he reminded her lowly as he avoided her gaze.

"Yes." Botan reached out for him, the soft and smooth skin of her palm resting over his calloused hand. "You've overcome impossible odds time and time again and claimed a spot within Mukuro's ranks. You're noble and brave and honorable. And you're capable of more than any of us could imagine. If the way that you've loved me is any indication, then I'm positive that our child is in good hands."

His expression softened, the hard set of his frown loosening as he looked back at her.

"Hn, always the optimist."

Botan grinned.

"Well, one of us has to be!"

"I suppose so."

"Seriously, though," she continued, her tone soft and fond. "You're the best, Hiei. And our little boy thinks so, too."

He eyed her skeptically.

"You can't possibly know a thing like that."

"That's where you're wrong, mister. He already settles down every time you step into the room. I think your presence comforts him."

"You're projecting."

"I'm not!" she said as she placed his hand over her midsection.

His eyes widened as he felt a slight fluctuation in the energy beneath his palm.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. It wasn't a kick, but it was something. And he only does it when you're near."

Hiei's shoulders fell as he felt the boy's aura more clearly. It was calm. Contented. Secure.

"Believe me now, Mr. Doubter?" she sing-songed.

His brow furrowed as he felt another change in the boy's aura. It wasn't necessarily troubling. Just different. Lighter. Cheerier.

"I told you he prefers it when you're near," she said.

Hiei brought his gaze to meet hers, lips quirking into a smirk as their son's aura delved further into that happy avenue.

"The boy likes hearing your voice," he revealed.

"He does?!"

Hiei nodded, watching as Botan lit up.

"Is that true baby?" she asked, resting her hands on her stomach. "Do you really get happy when you hear me speak?"

"Hn. Careful or he may turn out to be a gossip loving blabbermouth just like you."

"At least we know he'll be a good socializer, unlike his father," she retorted.

"And a meddler, not unlike his mother."

She feigned offense, bottom lip pouting out in a way that caught his attentions.

"But perhaps that wouldn't be so bad," he admitted, drawing closer.

"You know what?" she began, inching closer with a look he knew all too well. "I don't think we have anything to worry about after all."

He wholeheartedly agreed, closing the distance between them and capturing her lips with his. She moaned appreciatively, a dainty hand clinging to the front of his shirt and a devious idea occurred to him as he continued to take her breath away. He set a hurried pace, mouth moving hungrily against hers and arm winding around her back. The kiss was heady and much too distracting for Botan to notice the way his hand dug around the cushions on her other side. When he pulled away abruptly, she was flushed and confused and he had gotten what he was looking for.

"I'm assuming you won't need this anymore," he announced, revealing the book in his hand.

Amethyst eyes widened in abject horror as she scrambled to reclaim it.

"Hiei, don't you dare-"

A surge of dark flames emanated from his palm and he watched with great satisfaction as the book burst into flames. Now that that was taken care of, he could tend to more important matters. Leaning over, he attempted to pick up where they left off, but apparently his ferry-girl was not of the same mindset.

"Hiei!" she seethed, pressing a hand flat against his chest to halt him. "That was a gift from Lord Koenma!"

"Don't care," he said, brushing his lips against hers teasingly. "And I don't think you should, either, woman."

He would undoubtedly pay for his insolence later, but as Botan responded to the kiss with renewed vigor, he could not find it within himself to be bothered. He would gladly suffer any long term consequences if this was the immediate reward.

* * *

I think we have one more chapter to go before baby Kai makes his debut!

Hope you all enjoyed this one.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is a little more Haru heavy than the others. It was nice and refreshing to focus on someone else after going hardcore on that HB week. Hope y'all don't mind.

Also, if you guys are on Tumblr and saw the art by littlegreenstrawberry, then Haru's storyline won't be much of a shocker. For the rest of you, here we go!

* * *

Haru's steps were light and carefree, shoes beating against the cobblestone floor in a steady rhythm as he took the roundabout route to his room. Torches lit up the halls, burning bright in the darkness and casting eerie shadows against the grotesque and macabre walls. Despite the haunting atmosphere, Haru wore a dopey and lovesick grin as he greeted those he passed by.

All in all, life was grand. An unprecedented peace blanketed the three territories, Mukuro's domain and influence was steadily increasing and business at his family's tavern was booming. Best of all, his relationship with Ruka was progressing smoothly. He'd just returned from a pretty successful date night and, although he didn't want to jinx it, he truly thought they stood a chance this time around. Sure, there were still some things they were at odds with, but it was way too early to worry about all of that.

"What is that infernal noise?"

A soldier's crotchety voice pulled him from his thoughts, prompting him to pause and cock an ear. He blinked several times in confusion. _Hm_. That was strange. That high-pitched wailing almost sounded like-

"What is that?" One of the cooks stepped out into the hallway.

Haru watched as others convened around him, lips pursed into a moue as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Is it..." a maid trailed off unsurely.

"Nah, it can't be!"

"But it really, really sounds like-"

"Don't be silly."

They were all staring at each other with mixed looks of disbelief and confusion. The shrill cry echoed off of the walls and reverberated amongst them, but still, no one wanted to believe their own ears. It must have been a trap. Or maybe an auditory illusion. _Anything_ other than what appeared to be the obvious truth.

"If someone doesn't stop that screeching, I'll do it myself," a husky, blue-skinned soldier threatened, claws gripped tight on his club.

"Whoa, there big guy." Haru raised his hands in a placating gesture, his voice lighthearted and easy. "There's no need for violence."

A look of deep confusion and mild offense crossed the other man's features.

"There is _always_ a need for violence," he replied doggedly.

"...Really?" Haru floundered.

Blue grunted affirmatively and Haru shook his head. Everyone in this fortress was batshit insane and it was times like these he found himself wondering how in the three worlds he ended up here.

"We really need to talk about your priorities, buddy," he muttered sheepishly under his breath as he patted the other man's arm. "Anyway, you should probably mosey on down to the training grounds; work out all that pent up aggression. Leave the mystery noise to me."

The soldier glared at him icily as he swung his club over his shoulder, but stomped off in the opposite direction compliantly. Haru exhaled a large sigh in relief. Now that the big lug was soothed, he could investigate. Turning to the others with a reassuring smile, he spoke again.

"Nothing to see here, folks! It must be a new alarm or something. I'll take care of it."

He didn't bother waiting for the crowd to disperse before hurrying ahead. Without the distraction of the others surrounding him, he was able to focus on the distinct change in the atmosphere. Something was wrong - his instincts were screaming at him as a cold dread coiled around his gut and gripped at his insides. The sheer intensity of emotion pouring out in the distance was calling out to him like a beacon, saturating the dense Makai air in a color that only he could see.

Someone was hurting. But this was not a physical or tangible pain. This was a desperate, desolate wound of the heart. Haru picked up the pace, following that distressing pitch as it led him closer and closer towards the source. When he rounded the corner of his shared hallway and came face to face with the origin of the commotion, he instantly froze.

This couldn't be real.

This couldn't be happening.

* * *

Early morning rays broke through the kitchen window as Hiei concentrated on transferring his energy slowly and steadily into Botan. The frequency with which she required his aid troubled him, but Dr. Soto promised that this was completely normal during the final trimester. Still – it bothered him that the pregnancy was taking its toll on the ferry-girl.

"Thanks dear," Botan said as he pulled away. Her smile was warm and bright as the color returned to her cheeks. "I feel like a brand new woman!"

He didn't share in her enthusiasm, the furrow in his brow deepening.

"You're still five and a half months along, don't push it."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"And don't bother with breakfast. I can handle it today."

"Hiei," she said, pink lips pulled into a stern frown. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Botan was quicker.

"Not another peep from you, mister!" the ferry-girl cut in, her tone unyielding as she stood up. "You just sit tight and relax while I whip something up."

The fire-demon clenched his jaw shut and leaned back in his chair obediently, teeth grinding as he held back his objections. He had long since learned that arguing with the woman while she was trying to prove a point was a futile endeavor and since he wasn't in the mood for an argument, he kept his irritation to himself.

His eyes roamed around the kitchen in a lame attempt to distract himself, fingers tapping impatiently against his bicep as he crossed his arms over his chest. At the center of the table sat a glass vase centerpiece, gifted to them by Kurama. The bundle of cosmos housed inside was still healthy, white petals glowing softly and green stalks standing thick and sturdy within their watery confines.

The counter adjacent to him was littered with pots, pans and all manner of kitchen tools. A little further off to the side sat the remnants of Yukina's latest dessert concoction. Only a small portion remained due to Botan's growing appetite and he made a mental note to request more the next time he saw his sister.

His eyes trailed past the counter to the fridge and subsequently, the whiteboard attached to the top half. Botan insisted on getting one of the message boards to mirror the other reality and he saw no issues with indulging in her nostalgia. It was previously used for reminders and notes, but lately, more often than not, it was reduced to a simple host for Kaisei and Fubuki's nonsensical doodles. His eyes narrowed at the unbecoming sketch of him, determining to erase it before he left for the fortress.

And then his eyes landed on the ferry-girl. Haloed under golden sunlight, she moved around the kitchen with a graceful ease not at all indicative of her burdens this late into her pregnancy. The tension in his rigid shoulders began to fade away, the tightness in his chest loosening. Perhaps he was being paranoid and overprotective. Perhaps he was worrying over nothing. Botan would never do anything to endanger their child. If she said she was fine, then he owed it to her to believe in those words. So he ceased his useless fidgeting and relaxed as her melodic humming filled his ears and cleared his mind.

Minutes later, Botan laid out a Makai dish that he knew for a fact made her queasy. He suppressed the huff that threatened to tumble past his lips. It was obvious what she was trying to prove her point of being up to par, so he wisely chose not to comment on the look of nausea that colored her features as he dug in.

"Yusuke and Keiko's wedding anniversary is coming up..." she mentioned casually, before taking a sip of her tea. "We should get them something."

"Why?"

She set her cup down gently and raised a slender blue brow at him.

"Because it's just a nice gesture?"

"I don't see why we need to reward them for maintaining the vows that they willingly committed to."

"Oh Hiei," she scolded lightly, the amusement twinkling in her amethyst eyes undermining her words. "You really are something else."

He averted his gaze, shoveling a large portion of food into his mouth so he was spared the trouble of responding to the undeserved affection.

Botan filled the silence easily, updating him on the others and even going as far as providing him with information on some of his soldiers. He didn't know how she managed to keep up with everyone else's lives when he could barely keep up with theirs, but he supposed it would forever remain a mystery.

Eventually, she sent him off with a kiss, several well wishes and a thinly veiled threat if he overdid it and acted recklessly, as he was prone to doing. Sword strapped to his back and Botan's words swirling in his mind, he began the familiar journey to Mukuro's. The temperature was slowly dropping these days, cooling as Makai's version of autumn set in. The red sky was clearer than usual not a single a cloud in sight as the familiar flashes of lightning drew fewer and further between.

It was a perfectly unassuming day - as close to tranquil as it could get in Makai - and yet, Hiei was uneasy.

He couldn't shake the ominous feeling that something was off or out of place.

It was strange, considering there wasn't a single reason for his unrest. Botan was fine, safe as could be at home. As far as he knew, there was no trouble in the human world, which meant that Yukina was also safe. And to his knowledge, there was nothing pressing going on in the demon world either. When he arrived at the fortress, it stood tall and proud. The towers and bridges were still in tact, no breaches in sight and no in house quarrels that he needed to break up. Business appeared to be running smoothly.

Except it wasn't.

Not at all.

The moment he entered the main gates, his senses sharpened, pores raised as every nerve was set alight. There was a shift of atmosphere within the fortress walls; an unknown element that was entirely off-putting. The staff was lingering around, shooting glances at the fire-demon while muttering to each other. Even the soldiers were clustered in small groups, fraternizing instead of working. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he moved towards the training room.

"Hey!" Souta jogged over to him, falling into step. "I've been looking for you, General."

"What for?" he asked.

"You should go see Haru before you do anything else."

"Why?"

Souta scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"I'll let you see for yourself."

"Or you could tell me now," Hiei replied. "Because I'm ordering you to."

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you now."

"I hate surprises."

"You hate most things, though."

"I don't see your point."

The other man sighed.

"Let's just say, he's got himself in quite a bind. For the next eighteen years at least."

Hiei frowned. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

"Just go see him," Souta urged.

The soldier didn't give him the chance to reply as he dipped into another hallway and moved out of sight.

Hiei redirected his course with a sigh. He originally intended to get some training in before dealing with anything else, but clearly there were more demanding matters at hand. The fire-demon's footsteps were heavy as he trudged down the corridor with a purpose. Hushed whispers and rumors swirled around the halls, causing his frown to deepen. That pesky weight in his chest returned in full force as he approached the east wing. Perhaps his unease wasn't unfounded at all.

* * *

Haru startled at the sound of his bedroom door slamming open against the opposite wall.

"Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he said as he whirled around to frown at the fire-demon. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Hiei remained in the threshold, crimson eyes locked onto the emotion-reader before lowering to the infant cradled in his arms.

"So, the rumors were true," he concluded, tone deceptively calm and expression unreadable.

Haru glanced down at the cooing baby cocooned in her worn yellow blanket, before returning his attentions to the other man.

"Er... surprise?" he tried weakly.

"This is no time for jokes."

"Just trying to lighten the mood..."

"Tell me what happened," Hiei ordered as he entered the bedroom.

He wisely chose to close the door behind him and that was probably for the best. Haru was well aware that nearly everybody was spinning his or her own version of the tale due to his silence on the matter, but he wasn't ready to share it all with the whole fortress just yet. Only a select few knew the truth and Haru was more than willing to let Hiei in on the truth as well.

He adjusted the girl so that she was cradled comfortably in the crook of one arm as he fished around the folds of his robes with his free hand. The crinkled up note was left behind with the baby, along with a few bottles of formula, some diapers, the old blanket and a single change of clothes.

"This should explain things," he said, handing the letter over to Hiei.

The emotion-reader already had the note committed to memory and could recite it word for word if he was pressed to. But even with the knowledge hammered into his mind and the weight of _his_ child in his arms, the truth was still so hard to believe.

He met Fuyumi close to a year ago. It was during the time Ruka left without a word and he was admittedly in a pretty bad state. Fuyumi was direct, blunt and unabashed. There were no pretenses between them, no place for misunderstanding. Fuyumi told him that she had no intentions of sticking around long term and he was okay with that. He admired her sense of adventure and her desire to reach higher heights of strength. Things were simple and easy with her. Their affair was as intense as it was brief and, after ten days, Fuyumi disappeared as mysteriously as she came. He thought that was the end of it, but life had a way of surprising him and flipping his whole world upside down. As the letter explained, Fuyumi was convinced that motherhood simply wasn't for her and that their child would be better off with him. She provided Haru with their daughter's birthday and the explicit request that they do not look for her in the future.

If he never saw Fuyumi again, he'd be fine with it. But their daughter... she deserved so much better than the hand she was dealt. He peered down at her with a sad smile. She was nearly a mirror image of him, right down to the orange of her hair and the green in her irises. The slant of her eyes was all Fuyumi, though, sharp and discerning. She held his gaze, quietly and calmly. In the short time since he had found her, she barely fussed. And in the few hours he spent with her, he had already come to love her with an intensity that he didn't think was possible. He wondered how Fuyumi could give her up so easily. He wondered how anyone in all three worlds could turn their back on the sweet child in his arms. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed those troubling thoughts aside. There was no sense in dwelling on the things he couldn't understand or change.

He set his sights back on Hiei, gaging his reaction carefully. The other man's red eyes narrowed in suspicion, dark brows creased in anger and then his features smoothened into something softer than usual - something that could be likened to concern.

"Are any of these words true?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah... and the timing adds up, too."

"That doesn't mean the child is yours."

"She is," Haru affirmed, looking down at the small features that mirrored his own while tightening his grip a little protectively. "There's no way she couldn't be."

"You won't know that for certain until you get a paternity test," Hiei countered.

"I don't need it. She's got my eyes! And my hair!"

Hiei spared a moment to glance down at the infant.

"Yes, and while that is unfortunate, your coloring isn't exactly a rarity here."

Haru huffed in offense, but the fire-demon wasn't finished.

"Listen to me," he began, tone authoritative. "You are going to do the rational thing and get tested before you give everything to a child that might not even be yours."

"But-"

"This isn't up for debate."

Haru sighed. He understood where Hiei was coming from, but as he held her close and listened to the familiar rhythm of her heartbeat, he just _knew_. She was his. There was no denying an instinct as strong as this one.

But he tore his gaze away from those trusting green eyes and nodded at Hiei. He would take the test for the sole sake of clearing any suspicions and easing everyone else's doubts.

"Fine. We'll do things your way," he relented.

Hiei seemed to be satisfied with that, turning on his heels and leading Haru to the medical ward. Haru tried not to jostle the child in his arms as he trailed after the fire-demon and ignored the stares and whispers of the rest of the fortress' inhabitants.

.

.

.

Sure enough, the results came back positive.

Hiei was pacing back and forth in Haru's room. At this rate, he'd wear a hole through the floor. The emotion-reader suppressed the urge to laugh, knowing it would only infuriate the fire-demon further.

"You can't even take care of yourself - how do you expect to take care of a child?" Hiei accused.

"I'll just learn, I guess," Haru replied. "I took care of my younger sister all the time."

The fire-demon appeared to be unconvinced, so Haru went on.

"Besides, it's not like I'm completely alone," he noted. "I've got my family. And I've got my best buddy and his awesome wife in my corner, too, right?"

Hiei's lips drew into a firm line, but he did not deny it.

"It'll be okay," Haru reassured, though he wasn't sure of whom he was trying to convince at this point. "Mukuro pays well and it's not exactly like I have a fixed schedule. I'll make it work."

The baby cooed at him and Haru's expression fell.

"I just hope I'll be enough for her," he confessed quietly. "A girl needs her mother, after all."

Hiei scoffed. "You worry about all the wrong things."

Haru raised a brow at him, prompting the fire-demon to continue.

"Take it from someone who was exiled and left to die: she could have ended up in a far worse situation than this," he reasoned. "Whether you choose to believe it or not, you are exactly what she needs."

The dam holding back his emotions gave way and broke as tears welled up in Haru's eyes. After the numbing shock of finding out that he was a father, a stressful night with no sleep and a mind full of endless worries, he was understandably on shaky ground. The insurmountable fear of failing his daughter was too much for him to bear, but Hiei's words pulled him back. They struck a chord within him, resonating with a strength Haru thought he'd lost.

"Are you crying?" Hiei asked, unable to hide the incredulity in his tone.

"No! I'm not... I just-" Haru's voice wavered and broke at end. He inhaled a shaky breath as he continued, "I'm so far gone out of my comfort zone here, Hiei. I don't even know where to begin, let alone how to start. But what you said just now... it got to me. And I'm starting to think I can really do this."

"You have no choice," Hiei replied. "She's counting on you. Failure isn't an option."

"There you go again," Haru laughed wetly. "Forcing me to believe in myself."

Hiei stared back at him in silence for a few moments. His expression was much less severe than Haru expected it to be and the emotion-reader couldn't tell what was going through his mind.

"...Pull yourself together," he said eventually, voice low and tinged with something Haru couldn't identify. "If not for your sake, then for hers."

Haru took in a deep breath and nodded. He was admittedly overwhelmed and out of his element. But he would be strong. He would do everything he needed to do for the sake of his girl.

"You can't live in the fortress anymore," Hiei stated.

"I know..."

"You will need all manner of clothes and diapers..."

Haru nodded dutifully. "I know."

"And formula," Hiei added. "She can't eat solid foods, yet."

"I know that, too, dad," he joked.

"But before all that," Hiei continued. "She needs a name."

Haru paused at the revelation. In all of his worrying and stressing, he completely overlooked the fact that his daughter was nameless.

His gaze fell on the open window, taking a moment to appreciate cool breeze that had drifted in. The landscape was a myriad of reds, oranges, yellows and browns. He'd had always loved this time of year.

"Aki," he decided.

His daughter came to him during his favorite season; eyes green like leaves and burnt orange hair the color of autumn. There was only one name that could encompass how special their meeting was.

"Her name is Aki," he repeated.

Tiny lips stretched into a smile and Haru grinned.

"Hey, I think she likes it," he exclaimed.

Hiei grunted out his acknowledgment as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away from the scene. The fire-demon had been working harder lately, doing what was necessary prepare for the coming of his first child. There was so much that it entailed. So much that it involved. Haru had trouble keeping up as a bystander and it would be equally taxing now that he was suddenly thrust into parenthood without anytime to gather his bearings. But he wouldn't waver. He couldn't allow himself to.

"I'll take some time off," he announced. "Stay with my parents while I search for a place to settle into."

"Mukuro will understand. She's always been especially lax with you," Hiei responded. "When your affairs are taken care of, you can resume your post here."

"Yeah," Haru agreed as he looked around the four walls of his room. He would miss the fortress, but nothing lasted forever and change was a part of life. Besides, there would be many new things to look forward to now that he had a child. He was certainly gaining more than he was losing. Glancing back at Hiei, he grinned. "Botan's due any day now, isn't she?"

"Hn."

Haru sensed a shred of nervous energy stemming from his friend, but he wisely chose not to comment on it.

"Maybe our kids will be friends!" he supposed.

Normally an insult would be sharp on the other man's tongue, but he must have developed some semblance of tact, because he only nodded. The gesture was more reassuring than Hiei would ever know.

An alarm suddenly rang in the distance, interrupting the quiet that fell over the fortress and disturbing Aki. As Haru attempted to quell her, whispering soothing words and bouncing her lightly, Hiei kept his gaze on the pair.

"Stop by when you're settled," he requested, although it sounded more like a command than anything else. "Botan will want to meet her."

Haru watched the fire-demon exit the room, before staring down at Aki. Green eyes fixed on him unblinkingly, as if he was the only one in the world, and his heart filled with more affection than he could contain.

"We're gonna be just fine, Aki," he told her warmly as he ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek. "Papa's got you now."

* * *

Hiei and Mukuro stood outside, watching the newest recruits go through their drills. It had been two weeks since Haru took his leave and life in the fortress continued on as normally as ever. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he spotted the temporary advisor cross the courtyard with another member of Mukuro's council. Haru's fill in was a highly opinionated purist who took any and every opportunity to spout his close-minded rhetoric. Hiei never stuck around long enough to hear the fool blabber on about the importance of preserving Makai bloodlines and genes, but his blood boiled whenever he thought about it.

"Did you have to replace Haru with that insufferable moron?" he asked, voice dripping with contempt.

"His personal opinions hardly matter to me, so long as he fulfills his role," she replied as she folded her arms over her chest. "Besides, I didn't have adequate time to find another."

Hiei looked out into the distance, expression turning reflective as her words sunk in. He supposed he could set aside his judgments and put up with the bastard for the time being. Mukuro had been doing leagues more for his sake, after all. He had admittedly shirked out on some of his duties as of late and he was sure his disservice would continue in the future, for as long as the child needed him. He couldn't find it within himself to regret choosing his family over his work, but Mukuro never signed up for any of this. She deserved the most committed souls, and yet, she was laden with a general who was often preoccupied and an advisor who was on paternity leave.

"You've been far too inconvenienced as of late," he mentioned.

Though he owed her much more than these simple and paltry words, it was the closest he would ever come to an official apology.

"It's fine," she dismissed easily. "Both you and Haru are worth the added trouble."

Her voice was toneless, not at all different from when she commented on a soldier's misstep or overextension with a weapon, but Hiei knew just how valuable the sentiments behind them were. He nodded in return, refocusing his attentions on the troops once again.

"Yo!" Souta appeared from seemingly nowhere. When he realized that Mukuro was in the vicinity, he stiffened and corrected his tone. "Lord Mukuro."

She regarded him with a wordless nod.

"What is it?" Hiei asked warily, a sense of dejavu settling over him as he remembered what happened that last time the soldier accosted him.

"Haru's calling you. Says it's an emergency?"

Hiei raised a brow.

"What sort of emergency?"

Souta shrugged.

"Dunno. He just said that he needed your help urgently and that was about it."

"Where is he?"

"His room. Well, his former room, I guess."

Hiei hesitated. He was supposed to be watching the new recruits, not running off to deal with someone else's personal issues.

"Go," Mukuro ordered. "Souta and I can monitor the troops."

Souta brightened considerably, a wide grin stretched over his lips as he saluted.

"It'd be an honor," he supported.

Hiei nodded, taking his leave. As he entered the compound and turned towards the personal quarters, he did not sense any unrest or danger in the air, but he did feel the distinct presence of two energies behind Haru's closed door. The furrow in his brow deepened. The fortress was no place for a child, especially not one Aki's age.

He didn't bother knocking, entering as if the room was his. The space was mostly bare, with a few pieces of luggage filled to maximum capacity. Neither Haru nor the child seemed to be in any distress as Haru coddled her with endless praises and kisses.

"Oh, hey, buddy!" Haru greeted.

"You said it was an emergency," Hiei accused.

"Yeah, can you help me lug my stuff back to my parents' place?"

Crimson eyes narrowed in a show of annoyance.

"I'm not your pack mule."

"Oh, come on, have a heart!" Haru pleaded. "I can't carry all of this _and_ Aki at the same time!"

"Then why didn't you leave the child home?"

"No one was around to watch her," Haru explained. "And I didn't want to ask them to cancel their plans for me."

"So you chose to inconvenience me instead."

"Aw, c'mon, just do me this one favor," he pleaded. "I've got no one else to turn to."

Hiei paused as he took in the dark circles under the other man's eyes and the exhaustion threaded throughout his features. There was clear desperation in his weary filled eyes. As a soon to be father, Hiei supposed he could help. Just this once.

"Fine."

The other man lit up considerably, letting out a little victory sound.

"Oh, yeah. I'm also gonna need you to watch Aki when Ruka comes," he added.

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest in staunch refusal, "I'm not watching your child while you run off with the enchantress."

"It's not like that. I've just gotta talk to her, tell her about Aki."

Crimson eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"She doesn't know?"

Haru shook his head.

"She was in Yomi's territory for the past two weeks."

"What a mess," Hiei scoffed.

"Yup," he agreed, looking past Hiei with a sadness that was entirely unlike him. "And it looks like it's time to face the music."

Hiei followed Haru's gaze to the door, catching the moment Ruka stepped inside. Her gaze widened, surprise flashing in her sanguine eyes as she took in the sight of Haru and the baby he cradled close. It didn't take a genius to piece two and two together, not when the resemblance between father and daughter was so plain to see.

"Haru..." she began warningly.

"I can explain," he promised, taking a tentative step towards the woman.

Her guard was up, lips pulled into a thin line.

"You had better."

Haru turned to Hiei expectantly.

"I just fed her, so she should be all set."

The fire-demon stiffened.

"I'm not-"

 _Equipped. Capable. Ready._

But Haru wasn't listening as he handed Aki over carefully, leaving Hiei no choice but to support the small weight in his arms. The emotion-reader's gaze lingered on the girl for a moment, before lifting to regard Hiei. "Thanks bud."

Ruka was already gone, heels echoing as she made her way down the hallway. Haru followed after her, closing the bedroom door behind him. The moment Haru left, the girl frowned. It was almost as if she sensed the absence of her father and didn't appreciate it one bit. She peered up at Hiei with a gaze that was much sharper and shrewder then Haru's, small lips downturned in a pout.

If she cried, he wouldn't know what to do. He had half a mind to hand the child off to Souta or Amara or another far more capable than he, but duty rooted him to the spot on which he stood. Against all logic and rationale, Haru entrusted _him_ with his flesh and blood. Hiei understood the value of that confidence and his honor code wouldn't allow him to betray it. So he steeled himself and adjusted his hold on the infant.

For a few terse moments, the two simply stared at each other. Not a single sound or movement passed between them as green eyes pierced his own. And then, she sighed, closed her eyes and curled against his warmth.

His tension levels lowered, relief wrapping around him all at once. Now that his heart wasn't pounding in his chest and reverberating in his ears, he picked up on the conversation taking place outside.

' _-and that's the gist of it.'_

' _I see.'_

' _But you have to know — it was just a physical thing with Fuyumi. And you and I... we weren't even together at the time. It happened when-'_

' _When I left.'_

' _Yeah, but I mean, I'm not... I never...'_

' _You don't have to justify it, Haru. You're as loyal as they come. Which is why I know that you're already attached to the girl.'_

' _Yeah, I'm pretty far gone for her. I don't have any regrets when it comes to Aki... other than the fact that her mom wants nothing to do with her.'_ A pause. _'But I'll do my best to make sure she has a happy life.'_

' _I know you will.'_

It was silent for a while. Hiei fully intended to tune them out. He determined to give them the privacy they needed. But then Ruka spoke again and he found himself listening in. Perhaps Botan's curiosity had transferred onto him.

' _All things considered… how are you holding up?'_

' _I'm always alright. You know that.'_

' _Haru...'_

' _I'll be okay. I promise. I just...'_ He sighed. _'I can't be unfair to you.'_

' _You're worried about me at a time like this?'_

' _Of course I am. I know this isn't what you wanted.'_

' _...'_

' _I can't ask you to stay. I don't expect you to commit to something you aren't ready for.'_

' _...'_

' _So, I'll end it. I'll take the blame - for everything. I just hope you don't hate me too much.'_

' _I may be capable of many things, but hating you was never one of them.'_

The silence that swept over them was tense, but short lived. Broken by Haru's wavering voice.

' _...Ruka?'_

' _Hm?'_

' _You should know, I've always-'_

' _Don't.'_ Hiei could hear the strain in her voice. _'If you said something like that, you'd really break my heart.'_

Hiei turned away, doing his best to focus on anything but the voices in the hall. He wasn't a fan of this sentimental talk by any means. The last thing he wanted to witness was one of Botan's melodramas playing out in real life, with people he knew no less.

Something yanked at his hiruiseki stone. He glared down at the child as she tried to pull it into her mouth.

"Stop that," he ordered, tugging on the necklace and dislodging the gem from her grasp. He chose to conceal it under his shirt and grimaced the moment it made contact with his skin. It was warm and wet with baby drool.

Aki pouted up at him moodily, but he was immune to such things. When she realized that he wouldn't bend to her will, she preoccupied herself with the fabric of his shirt instead, patting it with great interest. He supposed that was better than her crying, so he bore the added attention.

"I'm back," Haru announced, slipping inside quietly. The wetness in his eyes didn't go unnoticed as he reclaimed Aki wordlessly. The child brightened immediately, bringing some life back into Haru's subdued expression.

"You did the right thing," Hiei said.

If he remembered correctly, Haru mentioned that Ruka never wanted kids. Once upon a time, he felt the same, too. Pushing this on someone who wasn't ready would ruin things beyond repair.

"I know." Haru hugged Aki against him. "Just need a little time for it to sink in."

Aki babbled a few syllables at him and he sniffed, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Besides, this just means I've got all the time in the world for my number one little lady!" he stated.

Aki smiled at the attention, green eyes lit up with affection. Hiei remained silent throughout the exchange.

"Oh, yeah, did I tell you I found a place?" Haru mentioned.

"No."

"It's nice and cozy," he said. "Smack dab in the middle of the fortress and my parents' place."

Hiei nodded.

"It's got this awesome yard. Plus, they're thinking of starting a school nearby. That'll be good for when she's older..."

"Hn. You stopped to think ahead for once."

"Well, yeah!" he agreed, planting a kiss on Aki's cheek. "I'm living for two now."

Hiei nodded.

It seemed as though Haru would be just fine.

* * *

Botan smiled as she finished another entry to her baby book. Keiko had gifted her with it, urging the ferry-girl to detail her pregnancy and the days leading up her son's birth. It was a calming pastime and a great way to organize her thoughts and feelings.

She had just finished recounting her very first meeting with Aki – making special note of the way her baby's aura lit up when the girl was near his vicinity. She had a feeling they would be great friends in the future, no doubt getting into all sorts of mischief together. The thought quirked her lips upward, warmth filling her chest as she finished up the entry.

Moments later, the door opened and slammed shut and heavy footsteps made their way inside. They undoubtedly belonged to Hiei – she knew her husband's mannerisms well – but the dark and anger-filled energy that emanated from him was alarming.

"Hiei..." She stood up and made her way to him, previous task long forgotten as concern filled her gaze. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he dismissed.

She eyed the stiff line of his shoulders; taking note of the fire simmering just beneath his careful guard as he turned away.

"Please tell me."

Hiei remained silent, but Botan was persistent. There was no way she could ignore the conflicted look he tried to shield from his expression, or the tension winding through every muscle in his body.

"Hey," she said gently, taking his hand in hers. His knuckles were bruised, the skin rubbed tender and raw. Fist fighting wasn't Hiei's usual style. He preferred to use his sword or his flames. He only resorted to brawling when something had bothered him enough to lose control. "Whatever it is, we can get through it together."

He brought his red eyes to meet hers. His gaze was stormy, but open and unguarded all the same. It rooted her to her spot, seizing her heart in ways she couldn't describe.

"I almost killed one of Mukuro's advisors today," he revealed finally.

Botan's eyes widened, mouth falling open in wordless surprise. A million questions ran through her mind, but Hiei saved her the trouble of voicing them.

"He said something about the child," he explained. "I couldn't let it stand."

The ferry-girl's expression fell as a weight rested on her chest. Prejudice and intolerance still ran deep in so many hearts and it was no surprise that many disapproved of the life she and Hiei lived. She knew that they would all face their fair share of troubles. She just didn't think they'd have to deal with it so soon.

"Oh Hiei..." she began carefully.

"If I had it my way, those would have been his last words," he gritted.

"I know it's upsetting and infuriating, but we can't allow ourselves to get bent out of shape every time someone says something we don't like. We have to rise above."

"I can't-"

"You can and you will," she urged, placing his hand over her abdomen. "For your son's sake."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly. There was still a torrent of emotion in his gaze, his voice rough as he spoke.

"I was abandoned and outcast for what I am," he said lowly. "I'll burn this whole world to the ground before he is subjected to the same treatment."

Botan swallowed the lump in her hear throat, blinking away the tears that burned her eyes as she nodded. Her heart always ached when she thought of Hiei's past. She couldn't begin to imagine what he had gone through, but she had no intentions of allowing history to repeat itself with their son.

"Things will be different," she promised. "He's got us, after all. And all of the others, too. There are so many people who care about our little one; he's already so loved."

Botan could feel Hiei's aura settling into something less volatile. The tightness of his features released into a more controlled look.

"It'll be okay," she soothed. "Trust me."

Hiei nodded and pulled away.

"...I still want to rip that fool to shreds," he professed.

"Well," the ferry-girl began, lips curved upwards in agreement. "Even I want to give him a nice and intimate introduction to my metal bat."

He smirked.

"You're especially violent for a ferry-girl."

"Maybe your more sadistic tendencies are rubbing off on me."

"Hn. You've always been that way, woman."

A slight trace of amusement lingered in his gaze, replacing the dark swirls of anger and frustration. She found solace in knowing that he was no longer troubled, no longer burdened by thoughts of the past or the uncertainties of the future. She much preferred it when they lived in the here and now. Kissing the corner of his upturned lips, she slid her hand in his.

"Come see what I've been working on."

Hiei's expression promptly fell.

"If it's another one of those infernal parenting guides-"

"No, this is even better!"

She led him to the couch, opening up the book between them.

"It's a baby book," she explained. "I've been writing little notes to our son here and there; documenting the days leading up to his birth. Do you want to give it a try?"

Dark brows crinkled in slight confusion, before he shook his head.

"No."

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport."

"Whatever I need to say to the boy can be exchanged through words when the time comes."

"Yes, but this will be memorialized forever. And it'll serve as a nice glimpse into the past."

He still looked confused, so she smiled and set the book in his lap. Slipping the pen into his palm, she closed his fingers over it.

"I'll go fix us some tea while you think about it. No pressure."

The ferry-girl padded over to the kitchen, resisting the urge to sneak a peek back at her husband. There was no point in pushing Hiei, but she had a feeling that he would cave in if she weren't around to witness it. Humming to herself, she pulled out a pair of matching teacups from the cupboard and then set about making the tea according to their individual preferences. Sweetened with lots of milk and sugar for Hiei. Plain old jasmine for her. She moved deliberately slowly, giving Hiei the time and opportunity to make a decision and follow through accordingly. Once both drinks were prepared, she returned to the living room. Pink lips twisted into a pout when she came back to find an empty couch and an absent husband. But then she spotted it — the book splayed open on the couch with a dark scrawl that wasn't there before.

Amethyst eyes sparkled as she set the cups down on the table and lowered herself to the couch. Her fingers ran over the fine lines of Hiei's handwriting and she couldn't help but smile that brightened her expression as she read through the message.

 _Your interfering mother is forcing me to write this note in the name of sentimentality. I've never been good with emotions; even less so when it comes to expressing them. You'll soon learn that I prefer actions to flowery words and promises._

 _Some say I have the tendency of being rash or impulsive, that I rarely think ahead or stop to consider the consequences of my decisions. Today was no different. I lost control. Given the circumstances, I'd do it again._

 _Your mother says we must rise above. That we must be better._

 _Though it isn't in my nature, I suppose I can try._

 _For you._

* * *

I really loved working on this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it, too! Drop a review if the mood hits you. Thanks, as always, for your continued support!


	8. Chapter 8

"Hiei!" Botan exclaimed, the tone and pitch of her voice just short of a shriek. "You're driving me crazy!"

"And you're being unreasonable," he growled out, the tense line of his shoulders as unyielding as the slant of his lips.

The two had been locked in a standstill for the past few minutes, arguing back and forth with no resolution in sight.

"I'm being unreasonable?" Botan echoed. "You basically have me on house arrest!"

"You heard Soto. You need to take it easy."

She was late into the final trimester of her pregnancy and she was instructed to be more careful, but...

"This is ridiculous!" she cried. "I just want to go to the market-"

"Out of the question."

"I'm not asking for your permission!"

"Botan, you're the single most infuriating person I've ever known," he gritted out.

"Hey!"

"You're impossible-"

"...Hiei."

"You never listen-"

"Hiei-"

"You rarely see reason-"

"Hiei!"

"What?" he snapped.

"I-I think it's time..."

His expression dropped, all signs of indignation draining from his features at the sound of those few words.

"...What?"

Botan swallowed thickly, her voice barely above a whisper as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"My water just broke."

The fire-demon stared back at her, wide-eyed and lips parted.

"You..." he motioned towards her fruitlessly.

Botan nodded in confirmation, finding it hard to speak while her heart was racing.

Hiei steeled his expression, regaining his bearings as he nodded once to himself.

"I'll call for a transport," he decided.

"Then I'll prepare our overnight bags."

"No," he said, more forcefully than he intended to. He paused for a moment to temper his tone. "I'll take care of it."

Botan could see that he was barely keeping it together. While he was skilled at concealing most of his thoughts behind a stone facade, his concern was the one sentiment that always slipped through the cracks. There was no point in worrying him further, so she nodded.

"I'll get ready then."

He nodded his assent, and she could feel his eyes trailing her as she made her way to their bedroom.

The ferry-girl rubbed circles into her stomach and took a deep, long breath. She supposed it was a good thing that she didn't go to the market after all; it certainly wouldn't have been good if she went into labor there. She exhaled slowly. Hiei's footsteps could be heard all around the house as he shuffled from room to room. She could sense the unrest in his energy. He was nervous and that, in turn, jumpstarted the myriad of fears she had been suppressing all along. The contractions hadn't even started yet, but she was already beginning to fear what was to come. What if she wasn't strong enough? What if there were unforeseen complications? What if she simply couldn't do this? Panic seized her heart. Fear filled her veins. She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the bad of Hiei's thumb brush away a stray tear. His brows were furrowed, eyes narrowed as he examined her with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid," she admitted, tears continuing to prickle the corners of her eyes. She stared down at her hands as she wrung them nervously. "I'm so scared, Hiei."

"Botan."

She sniffed, failing to lift her head.

"Look at me," he said, guiding her attention back to him. She stared into his crimson eyes, finding none of the nervousness she felt emanating from him earlier. His grip was warm and reassuring as he took her hand in his. "I won't let anything happen to you, or to the boy."

She held his gaze and nodded.

"You're stronger than you know," he commended. His words struck her heart, the unwavering surety in his voice settling her nerves. "You can do this."

.

.

.

And he was right. Five hours later, in a secluded wing of the fortress' medical bay, their beautiful baby boy let out his first cry.

Six pounds and eight ounces. Ten little fingers, ten little toes. With human-like features, Botan's Spirit World coloring and Hiei's unpredictable energy, he was a perfect mix of the two. His breathing was even and steady, the cadence of his heart a strong rhythm beating against her own. She held him carefully, taking in the softness of his skin and the warmth of his small body.

Botan blinked away the tears that threatened to fall as her heart filled with more love and contentment than she could possibly contain. All her life, she never felt as though she fit in anywhere. She was far too unconventional for the Spirit World, vastly unlike the souls in the human world and the complete opposite of those in the demon world. But as she smiled up at Hiei and then looked back down at their son, she finally figured out exactly where she belonged.

Here, in this moment, she became whole.

* * *

"He's so beautiful," Botan breathed out softly, still teary-eyed and overcome with emotion.

Hiei swallowed thickly, words failing him as he looked over the boy's features. Powder blue hair, fair skin and a slender nose, like Botan. Angular eyes and lips shaped like his own. He watched the rise and fall of the boy's chest. Committed his scent and energy signal to memory.

He was here. Their son was really here.

His gaze drifted up to Botan. Her bangs clung to her forehead, skin pale and expression drained. Between the blood loss and the tremendous strain of delivering a half demon child, she underwent far more than she should have ever had to. His hand was still feeling the after-effects of all of her squeezing and he wouldn't be surprised if she managed to fracture a few bones in all of her distress, but that was nothing compared to her own suffering. Her energy level dipped so low at one point that he was forced to take matters into his own hands, channeling his life energy into her and the boy, despite Dr. Soto trying to usher him out of the room. It worked to stabilize both mother and child, even if it left Hiei on the brink of unconsciousness. He could afford to rest easy now, but the one who really deserved it was Botan. The long hours of effort and stress left its mark on his wife and he could see the weariness woven plainly into her features. The tired drag of her gaze, the lack of color in her cheeks - they were a stark contrast to the lively and bright visage she was known for. And yet, as she beamed down at their son, he'd never seen a more entrancing sight. Streams of moonlight fell faintly through the open window, the light catching her amethyst eyes and softening the warm curve of her lips. Botan had always been alluring, but this was an image that he would never forget. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her or the boy, _his_ boy, and his heart burst with sentiments he didn't know how to process, much less convey.

"We still don't have a name for him yet..." Botan mentioned, breaking through the bubble of tranquility.

"We do," he decided.

She raised a slender blue brow as she looked up at him.

"We do?"

"Kai," he offered without hesitation. "That is what you wanted, isn't it?"

After everything she had done and after everything she had gone through, a little compromise was the least he could do in return.

"I thought you didn't like the name?"

Hiei glanced down at the sleeping boy.

"It suits him," he decided.

A slow and satisfied smile broke out over her expression as she caressed their son's cheek.

"I think so, too."

Hiei didn't know how long they stayed like that. It could have been an eternity, or the stretch of a few, fleeting minutes, but eventually a nurse reentered the room with a wheelchair.

"We really should get you to a healing tank now, miss Botan."

The nurse was right. It was a wonder the ferry-girl even managed to hold onto consciousness this long. She placed a few gentle kisses to Kai's forehead and cheeks, before nodding her assent.

"I'll set him in his bed," the nurse began to offer.

"No," Hiei interrupted, his voice calm despite the protective flare that surged up and out of nowhere. "I'll take him."

The woman relented with a knowing look, taking a step back and turning away to give them some time.

Hiei hesitated before accepting Kai, holding Botan's gaze for a long moment. What could he say to the woman who had done so much for him? She loved and accepted him with her entire being. She afforded him more chances than he deserved and stuck by him through the hard times. She gave him a home and now a son. Words seemed a little paltry at this point. But Botan knew - she always knew what was in his heart. She leaned in, pressing her lips against his in a slow and prolonged kiss. It took nearly all of his willpower to pull away, but he knew that he shouldn't delay her treatment.

"You should go," he advised. Her energy was still too faint; some time in the healing chamber would do her well.

She kissed him one more time, before handing Kai off.

Hiei supported the sleeping boy in one arm, using his free hand to aid the nurse as she transferred Botan into the wheelchair. He watched her until she was out of sight, until he was left with the soft breathing of their son and the low thrumming of the machines and monitors as they ran in the background. The worst was over and they could all rest easy now. He fixed his attentions to the bundle in his arms, surprised to find that Kai was awake. The newborn stared up at Hiei intently through round, purple eyes. He remained calm as he lay in the fire-demon's arms, not at all perturbed by the change in hands or the absence of his mother. It appeared as though the boy knew him - whether it was due to the familiarities in their aura or something as intrinsic as instinct - Hiei could see the spark of recognition clearly reflected in those bright eyes. As the fire-demon held his smaller gaze, a part of him loosened and broke off. Belonging to his son.

He would do anything for him. _Anything_.

He thought he knew what love was. But he loved Botan more now than he did when he married her.

And what he felt for Kai.

Well, he could hardly put that into words. It was overwhelming; it overtook every fiber of his being. There was nothing in this world that could dwarf the strength of his bond to the child. Nothing that would ever come close.

* * *

At the request of Dr. Soto, the trio remained at the fortress, squatting in Hiei's old bedroom for a few more days. Neither Botan nor Hiei found anything wrong with the added caution, especially given the opposite nature of their breeds. Besides, they both wanted what was best for their son and Botan was positive that a few more tests couldn't hurt.

Soto's initial reports indicated that Kai's vitals were strong and his health was in peak condition. Hiei also revealed - with a very obvious note of pride in his tone - that their son's energy was already in the B range. While Botan had no doubt that Kai would eventually grow up to be a formidable warrior, she never expected for him to start out at a level most demons could only hope to achieve. In theory, he was already as powerful as Yusuke and Toguro during the end of the Dark Tournament. It was a little hard to believe that such a tiny frame could house such an immense power, but when she considered who his father was, it all made sense.

Dr. Soto determined his energy would develop as he grew and perhaps even lean towards the elemental, much like Hiei's, thought it was all speculation as this point. The most important take away was that he was healthy.

That was all Botan really wanted for him.

A cool autumn breeze drifted in from the open window, caressing her cheeks and ruffling her loose hair as she breastfed Kai. Being in Hiei's old room again reminded the ferry-girl of the stolen moments she shared with him before they were married. Back when their relationship was fresh and new. A lot changed within a few short years, but as she peered down into Kai's purple eyes, she knew that it was all for the better. She smiled down at the boy nestled in her arms, whispering a few words of love and praise. He looked up at her like she was his world, with trust and affection coloring his gaze. Botan certainly didn't feel worthy or deserving of such pure and unwavering love, but she soaked it all up regardless.

A few moments later, Kai pulled away with a smack of his lips.

"I guess someone's full," she sing-songed, readjusting her shirt and bringing her son up to the burping position. She hummed a chipper tune while patting his back soothingly. It wasn't long until he expelled a small bout of gas and released a contented sound. "That's my good boy!"

He blinked up at her slowly as she cradled him again. His eyes were beginning to droop, a telltale sign that he would soon fall asleep, but a brief knocking at the door pulled him back to full consciousness. Botan perked up at the prospect of a little social interaction. Perhaps Amara or Souta snuck away from Hiei's training for another visit. She always loved it when they stopped by.

"Come in!" she called.

The door opened to reveal Mukuro's tall figure in the threshold.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," she said calmly.

"Lady Mukuro," Botan greeted, moving to stand. "No, not at all!"

"I thought it necessary to meet the newest member of my territory."

Botan smiled, taking a few steps closer and adjusting her hold on Kai so that he was more visible. Mukuro's single blue eye rested on the boy, examining him with an unreadable expression.

"...Do you want to hold him?" the ferry-girl offered hopefully.

"No," Mukuro answered. "These bloodstained hands were never meant for such things."

"Don't be ridiculous," Botan chided. "He couldn't be in safer hands."

The stoic leader folded her arms loosely over her chest, gaze searching as it bore into the ferry-girl's eyes.

"You really believe that, don't you?"

"Of course I do! You're his family, too, you know."

"Family..." The word tumbled out of Mukuro's mouth quietly as something slight shifted in her features.

The ferry-girl didn't know what to make of it, but she hoped she hadn't crossed a line. Several terse seconds of silence passed, prompting Botan to take a tentative step closer.

"...Mukuro?" she tried carefully.

She snapped back to her senses, that cloudy look dissipating from her eye. "You're always saying the strangest things."

Botan's gaze fell away as an embarrassed blush formed over her cheeks. She supposed she might have pushed the other woman too far, though it was a small consolation that Mukuro didn't appear to be bothered. The leader's attentions diverted to Kai as the boy stared back at her unblinkingly. Botan had no idea what was going on in the taciturn woman's mind, but she hoped Mukuro knew just how important she was to all of them, and how important she would also become to Kai. Truth be told, there was a lot left unsaid between the two of them, though not for lack of trying on Botan's part. Mukuro wasn't the type to sit around and chatter aimlessly, in good fun or light conversation, nor did she particularly like much in the way of words to begin with. Even so, Botan couldn't let this opportunity pass her by. It may have been a little overdue, but it certainly wasn't too late to voice the sentiments hanging in the air between them.

"I never got the chance to thank you," the ferry-girl began. "For everything. You don't know how much of a blessing you've been in Hiei's life - and mine as well."

Mukuro had done so much for their family already. She was so generous, so patient and so helpful. There was no way they could ever repay her for her kindness, but Botan supposed that was what friends were for.

She shook her head. "I should be the one thanking you."

Surprise rippled over Botan's features.

"I'm afraid I don't follow..."

"You don't have to," she answered in that cryptic way of hers.

Botan could have sworn she saw the other woman's thin lips quirk upwards as she turned around and walked away, but it could have just been her tired eyes and sleep deprived mind playing tricks on her.

"I wonder what that was about?" she pondered, glancing down at Kai. He yawned in response, so she shrugged. "Well, no matter. You'll learn that it's best not to overthink things, especially when it comes to people like your father and Aunty Mukuro."

.

.

.

Later that evening, she and Hiei lay in his old bed, propped up against the headboard. Twilight fell over the land and the sound of heavy footsteps echoed as the soldiers marched around the grounds. Kai was fast asleep in his bassinet, while Botan was content to curl up against Hiei's chest. She kissed him once, then twice, before he pulled away.

"You should rest."

"I'm fine, Hiei."

And it was the truth. Her figure bounced back from pregnancy almost effortlessly, which was mostly due to demon world advances in the medical field. The time spent in the regeneration tank made it so she was fully healed, recovered and able to get by without any trouble. Sleep eluded the new parents due to their son's internal clock, but it was a small price to pay in the end.

"It won't be long until he's awake and crying for you again," he reasoned, crimson gaze drifting from their sleeping son's form back to her.

The ferry-girl let her hands wander over his chest as she smiled teasingly.

"Which is exactly why we should make the most of right now," she said as she leaned in slowly.

Hiei made no effort to meet her half way, causing her to stop just a few inches away from his lips. It was so unlike him to be this hesitant.

"You want to start that with him right there?" he asked.

Botan snuck her hands under his black shirt, fingers ghosting over his abs.

"He won't even know."

"If he wakes, he will," he asserted. "I remember everything from my first days."

"Yes, but Kai isn't you. You heard Soto, he falls somewhere in between a human and a demon's cognition rate. I doubt he's even aware of-"

"He is," the fire-demon affirmed stubbornly. "I can tell."

Botan knew her husband's tells well enough by now. That resolute set of his jaw, coupled with the determined glint in his eyes meant he would not be swayed, so she pulled away with a disappointed sigh.

"Fine," she pouted. "Be cautious, if you must."

He smirked, always taking pleasure in her misery.

"Someone has to, woman."

Botan frowned miserably at the irony, but she supposed he had a point. In the slight chance that Kai could remember everything, she certainly didn't want to traumatize him.

She settled for cuddling with her husband instead, breathing in the fire-demon's earthy scent laden with the soap he'd just used and the flowery detergent he pretended to despise. As she listened to the slow rhythm of his heartbeat, she found herself relaxing into his solid muscle and warmth. Darkness soon began to overtake the faint remnants of sunlight that had washed over the room. It wouldn't be long until she fell asleep at this rate, but she needed to be sure that Hiei was prepared.

"There's a bottle in the communal fridge, but you'll have to heat it up," Botan mentioned.

"I know."

"Not too hot; test it against your skin first before you give it to him."

"I know."

"And remember to burp him afterwards-"

"-I can manage to keep our son alive for a few hours, ferry-girl."

Botan halted all instruction, looking up at Hiei guiltily.

"I'm sorry. I know he'll be fine. You both will be," she corrected. "I just can't help but worry. Is this what motherhood will be like from now on? Constantly fretting over the smallest things?"

"Fatherhood appears to be the same sort of hell as well," he admitted reluctantly, his gaze averted and tone resigned.

Botan shook her head knowingly as she recalled all of the ways he overreacted in the past few days. She wasn't even sure if he realized how fiercely he tended to glare at anyone who dared to approach Kai, much less touch him. And if he thought they weren't supporting him properly, he would bark out instructions as if they were on the training fields and not within the four walls of a bedroom. It was almost cute, but she doubted he would see it that way.

A long yawn interrupted her thoughts as her weariness caught up to her.

"Sleep," Hiei urged, shifting so he could pull her against him. "It won't be long until Kai wakes and cries for you again."

As if on cue, the boy began to fuss in his bassinet.

"That sounds like his ' _I need to be changed'_ call," Botan informed, watching as Hiei's expression fell. He always found a reason to be suspiciously absent or preoccupied whenever Kai relieved himself and it didn't go unnoticed by the ferry-girl. Her lips curled upwards deviously as she prodded his shoulder. "Like you said, you're perfectly capable of handling him for a while. I really should do as you say and get some rest."

Hiei stiffened. "Botan-"

The ferry-girl squeezed her eyes shut, feigning sleep. She would be lying if she said she didn't take sweet satisfaction in knowing that his time had finally come.

"Woman-"

"Shh, Hiei, I'm trying to sleep!"

He let out a curse as he stood up from the bed and made his way over to their crying baby. Botan peeked up at them from under her bangs, watching as Hiei freed the boy from his blanket and then lifted him up to sniff his diaper to confirm her earlier suspicions. The fire-demon nearly recoiled at the scent, before setting their son back down. Hiei's features were set into a look of hardened concentration as he went about unbuttoning Kai's yellow, duck printed onesie and removing his dirty diaper. He looked like a man on a deadly mission as he reached for the wipes and powder and Botan bit her lip to stifle her giggles.

She decided that the boys would be more than fine without her for a few hours. And some rest really would do her well. Pulling the thick covers up to her shoulders, she eased herself into a more comfortable position. There wasn't a single worry left in her mind as she closed her heavy eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

" _Heard the general's brat is here."_

Hiei paused, brows furrowed in a mixture of confusion and anger as he zeroed in on the conversation rising above the noise within the fortress. That grating voice could only belong to Jūzō, the temporary advisor who had taken over in Haru's stead.

" _I sensed the little hybrid the other day. Pretty strong for a mixed breed."_

The fire-demon tightened his grip around the brown paper bag housing Botan's lunch as he took a step forward and spotted the man in question, along with an older member of Mukuro's council.

"Yes," the councilman returned diplomatically. "It's no wonder he's a strong one. He is Hiei's son, after all."

Jūzō let out a bark of a laugh, canines bared and chest puffed out with the air of his own inflated ego.

"Probably has his temperament, too. And that same dirty blood-"

Hiei reacted before any rational thought could catch up to him. In an instant, Botan's lunch was discarded and Jūzō was shoved against the stone wall, Hiei's hand firm around his neck. The advisor struggled to break free, but it was in vain. The fire-demon was leagues stronger. And his blood-thirst was uncontainable at this point. He applied more pressure, enjoying the way Jūzō wheezed and taking a sick sort of pleasure in the terror reflected in the fool's beady eyes.

"Hiei," the old man said feebly. "Stop this."

But the fire-demon couldn't hear him over the sound of his own blood boiling. Rage swirled in his chest. Anger poured out of him in waves as dark flames slowly beginning to encase his body.

"You must rise above his nonsense," the councilman tried once more.

Hiei's eyes widened, the old man's words triggering something within him.

' _We have to rise above.'_

The promise he made washed over him like a cold wave, extinguishing his rage almost immediately.

Botan was counting on him.

And so was Kai.

He couldn't break his promise to them. He refused to renege on that vow.

He set narrowed crimson eyes on Jūzō, his voice threatening and low as he spoke.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen well." Hiei tightened his grip for good measure. "If you even so much as think of uttering one more word about the boy, it will be the last thing you ever do. Are we clear?"

Jūzō let out a strangled whimper in response, prompting Hiei to release him and turn away in disgust.

"Here you go, son." The old man handed Botan's lunch off to him with a supportive smile.

Hiei nodded down at him in return, deciding to not only learn, but also remember his name from now on. He peered inside the bag to check its contents, pleased to find that the food was still secure. He didn't much feel like making another lengthy trip back to the human world so soon.

Hiei stalked ahead, Jūzō's shaky gasps echoing in the hall behind him. He didn't bother looking back; unwilling to waste any more of his time or attention on the other man.

He took a deep breath, regaining some semblance of control over his energy. Perhaps he could have handled that whole situation better, but it was a start.

At least the bastard was still alive.

"Hey bud!"

Hiei looked further ahead, to where Haru was waving at him. There was a piece of cloth wrapped around the emotion-reader, much like a sash, and housed inside of it was Aki. Her hair was tied up in a haphazard manner, green eyes peering out at the fire-demon in that discerning way they always did. She babbled out her own version of a greeting along with a brief smile. Hiei nodded once at the girl, before looking up at Haru in disdain.

"What is that ridiculous contraption and why is Aki being held prisoner in it?"

"It's a baby sling!" he informed.

"And in which pit of hell did you find it?"

"Kuwabara gave it to me," he answered. "It's super resourceful. Now I can carry Aki anywhere with the added bonus of having my hands free."

Hiei scoffed at the other man as he waved both hands in demonstration.

"Ridiculous," he scoffed.

"Aw, I think it's pretty stylish," Haru defended.

"You look like a clown."

"Wait a minute…" The emotion-reader cupped a hand over his ear and blinked mockingly. "Is that jealousy I hear seeping into your tone?"

"Hardly."

"I'd hope not. Especially since I already asked Kuwabara to get one for you, too."

Hiei frowned.

"That wasn't necessary."

"Trust me, you'll need it for your precious bundle of joy," Haru noted. "Speaking of, where is the little guy?"

"This way."

As they headed down the familiar corridor, Hiei was transported to less complicated days, back when the only life he was responsible for was his own and his biggest worry was Haru being, well, _Haru_. If anyone predicted that he would one day end up having a child, he would have called them insane. But here he was, walking back to where his wife and son were waiting for him, with Haru and his own spawn in tow. He came a long way from the bloodthirsty bandit who didn't believe in love and lived his life in reckless abandon. Those days seemed so far away now.

"So, how've things been?" Haru asked conversationally.

"Fine."

Or as fine as they could be while running on zero sleep.

"You seem to be holding up well," Haru offered. "That's good."

He grunted affirmatively. It was silent between them for a while, save for Haru addressing everybody cheerfully they passed by.

"Man, I've missed this place," he sighed wistfully.

Hiei glanced back at the emotion-reader. He was already regretting the question forming on his lips, but his curiosity outweighed the damage it would undoubtedly inflict to his pride.

"When are you due to return?"

A mischievous smile spread over Haru's features, green eyes lighting up in a way that spelled trouble for Hiei.

"Aw, do you miss me, Hiei?" he teased, elbowing the fire-demon while wiggling his brows for good measure.

If the thorn in his side wasn't currently holding Aki, he would have shoved him out of the open window by now. He had a feeling Haru already knew that and was taking advantage of the buffer between them, so Hiei simply shoved his free hand in his pockets and deflected his gaze.

"It will be a cold day in hell when I begin to miss your interfering presence," he replied. "But even you are a step above your miserable replacement."

Haru nodded as he readjusted the sling.

"Yeah, that guy really is a piece of work," he related. "If all goes well, I should be back in a couple of weeks." His voice lowered conspiratorially, green eyes shifty as he continued. "Though, just between the two of us, I almost don't want to do anything but stay with Aki."

Hiei scoffed.

"Don't give me that look. I'm sure you already feel that way about Kai."

He didn't deign to answer, knocking on the oak door instead.

"Haru's here," the fire-demon informed gruffly.

"Perfect timing, I just finished changing Kai. Come on in!" Botan returned.

The emotion-reader rushed inside first, Hiei following behind and dropping the food on the table. The room smelled of baby powder, lotion and the distinct, newborn scent that Kai carried.

"Haru!" Botan greeted brightly from her seated position on the bed. "And my sweet little Aki!"

Aki cooed in response as Haru removed her from the sling and deposited her next to Botan.

"Hey, pretty lady!" Haru saluted. "Motherhood looks great on you."

Hiei had to agree. Although she was only donned in a thin, plain kimono with her hair thrown over her shoulder in a loose braid, she still managed to shine. There was something distinctly different about her smile nowadays and the way it colored her already bright eyes.

"Oh, you always know how to make a girl feel flattered," Botan said with a dismissive wave.

"It's not flattery, it's the truth," he insisted.

"Well, it's much appreciated."

He chuckled, before motioning to Kai.

"Can I...?"

"Of course, we can trade off."

Hiei tensed. Even though he should have been used to others holding Kai by now, he still found himself overprotective of the child.

But he was being ridiculous.

Haru was a father for even longer than Hiei was. He knew what to do.

Upon untangling himself from the sling and setting it aside, the emotion-reader joined Botan on the bed. The transfer was smooth and easy, and Botan wasted no time at all scooping Aki up into her embrace. The girl giggled as Botan kissed her chubby cheeks.

"Hey little buddy," Haru whispered softly from beside them. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

Kai listened intently to the sound of the new voice, eyes tracing the lines of Haru's features in that concentrated way he often examined the world around him.

Haru whistled lowly.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker when he gets older."

"And you're going to have your hands full with Aki," Botan countered as she sat the girl in her lap. "I'm sure the boys will be lining up at your door."

Haru's expression darkened as his mouth twisted into a frown.

"They better not," he grumbled warningly.

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk on his lips and a wicked light in his eyes. He could never pass up on the chance up to ruffle Haru's feathers.

"I thought you were a lover, not a fighter," he taunted.

"I am. Which is why Kai will run them all away for me, won't you, kiddo?" Haru asked. Kai's brows lifted slightly and the emotion-reader cocked an ear at him. "What's that Kai? You said yes?" Haru grinned. "Aw, I knew I could count on you."

Hiei covered his mild amusement behind the pointed roll of his eyes while Botan laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure he will," she reaffirmed, before returning her attentions back to Aki and tilting her head. "But before we worry about boys and suitors, we really should do something about your hair styling skills..."

"Hey!" Haru protested.

"What in the three worlds did you think you were doing with her beautiful hair?" Botan bemoaned, freeing the girl's orange locks from the badly constructed ponytail and letting them fall to her shoulders.

"I did my best! But every time I try to fix her hair, she starts to cry, then I start to cry, then she cries even harder." He let out a deep sigh, shoulders wilting in defeat. "It's just not a good time."

"Don't worry, I'll give you some pointers..." Botan offered, reaching out to pat his shoulder sympathetically.

He flashed her a relieved smile. "That would be much appreciated."

Aki cooed suddenly, leaning forward to look at Kai.

"Careful little bug," Haru warned lightly. He gave them a sheepish look. "She doesn't know her own strength sometimes."

Oddly enough, this was one of the few times where Hiei wasn't worried. He watched Aki extend her open palm towards Kai, patting his curled up fist gently. The boy stared down at the point of contact, blinking twice before moving to grip her index finger.

"Aw, she likes him!" Haru said, nodding towards his beaming daughter.

It was true. Aki rarely emoted in the presence of anyone that wasn't family, himself or Botan, but she was smiling from ear to ear for Kai. It didn't surprise Hiei in the slightest, and nor did the joyful note in Kai's aura as he interacted with the girl.

"Kai must feel the same," Botan added. "He doesn't look like he intends on letting go anytime soon."

Hiei continued to observe the kids silently, his posture relaxing as he leaned against the wall. There was no doubt in his mind that those two would be the cause of many troubles to come, but for now, he was more than content to live in the present. Botan smiled up at him from across the room and all of his doubts and worries over the past six months seemed to vanish into thin air.

They would all be just fine.

He was sure of it now.

* * *

-taps microphone- Ahem, is anyone still out there? First off, I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I didn't think I would drop the ball so hard on this one, but somewhere between a hectic schedule and WIPs that kept calling my name, I admittedly lost my inspiration/motivation for this fic. It has been restored, though, so I hope you all find this chapter to your liking. Thank you all for sticking around, showing interest and giving support. It means so much to me. And special shout out to _dragoscilvio_ – whose kind note of encouragement helped rekindle my love for this fic.

Next time, Kai meets the good old gang! Hope you're all looking forward to it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome home, Kai," Botan announced softly as they stepped inside.

The house unfortunately remained exactly as they left it: two cups of cold tea on the table, an unfolded blanket haphazardly strewn over the couch and a sink half filled with dishes. Several baby items and articles of clothing were left askew from when Hiei returned briefly to collect the necessities and the entryway table was still in disarray from when they'd left and grabbed their things.

It was a little messy and chaotic, but it was home.

Hiei lugged a majority of their belongings behind them, kicking the door closed and dropping the bags near his feet.

"Feels good to be back, huh?" she asked.

"The fortress was becoming far too crowded," he replied as he toed off his boots.

Botan smiled. His roundabout reply was overshadowed by the telling way his energy slipped into a more calm and tranquil avenue.

"Do you want to see your room, Kai?" Botan asked excitedly.

Though he made no responding sound, the curious way he took in the new and unexplored sights was enough of a response. Botan carried their little bundle of joy into the nursery and deposited him in his crib with a smile. She opened up the curtains, allowing the midday rays of sunlight to wash over them. The room was a soft sea of blue, with all sorts of colorful pieces and toys set up around various stations. Kai stared up at her silently with those bright purple eyes before looking around the space.

"I hope you like it." She pulled his cat-eared hat off and divested him of his outer layer of clothing with careful hands. "Your dad and I did our best to make it perfect for you."

Hiei's footsteps approached the room steadily and she could feel his gaze on them as he hung back in the threshold of the door. They were only gone for a few days, but she couldn't deny how much of a relief it was to be back home with the newest addition to their family. Now that she had a family of her own, there was little she wouldn't do for them. Whether it was in her power or not, she would find a way. Her attentions fell away from the boy for a moment when the sun caught on her ring and glinted brightly. Suddenly, a new thought occurred to her.

"Oh poo! I completely forgot!" she exclaimed, turning to face her husband. "I don't have anything special to give to him."

Hiei's brow arched slightly.

"What do you call all these toys and frivolous contraptions?"

"Not like that - something more meaningful. A memento he can keep and treasure forever. Something to remind him that he's ours."

Understanding flashed through crimson eyes as he joined her at Kai's crib. He kept his gaze trained on their son as she continued.

"I meant to buy something earlier, but I completely forgot," Botan pouted. "Any suggestions on what we can get? Maybe a piece of jewelry or a trinket?"

"There is one thing," Hiei replied.

Botan watched him pull the hiruiseki out from under his shirt, the pale blue stone glistening and catching the boy's interest.

"Hiei..."

"This is all I can give him."

The ferry-girl shook her head.

"But it's the only keepsake you have from your mother," she argued through a frown. "You can't-"

"I want him to have it," Hiei said evenly. "And I know she would feel the same."

Amethyst eyes widened under rounded blue brows, all further protest dying in her throat. The ferry-girl knew very well how important that stone was to Hiei; she understood just how deeply his connection to it ran, but his features were set in that stubborn and determined way. There was simply no talking him out of it. Her expression softened as she watched him remove the gem and place it on the table. There was no regret in his eyes or indecision lacing his features. He made up his mind, and she had to respect that. Botan slipped her hand into his and laced their fingers together.

"I'm sure he'll cherish it," she said.

Hiei nodded wordlessly, closing his warm and calloused hand around hers. Below them, Kai was curling and uncurling his fists with great interest. Whether the action was born out of him mimicking what he'd just witnessed occurring between his parents was a mystery to the ferry-girl. But, for the first time, she silently admitted that Hiei might have been right, and Kai really did understand more than she initially assumed.

She squeezed Hiei's hand once as she spoke up, "This is all so surreal."

"..."

"Don't you think so?"

He grunted affirmatively, still a man of few words after all this time. She wondered if Kai would grow to be like that, too, or if he'd turn out to be a chatterbox like her. If he would lean more on the emotive side, or be stoic and controlled. She didn't have much time to consider it, because Kai made a small sound, drawing her attention back to him.

He looked up at her meaningfully, gums gnawing on his fingers in a silent show of hunger.

"Alright, mister, I hear you loud and clear," Botan said. Hiei released his hold on her hand, allowing her to retrieve the hungry newborn. She took up position in the rocking chair and began to nurse him.

The sound of eager suckling became background noise in the nursery as Hiei leaned against the crib.

"The boy is a bottomless pit," he commented.

"Yes, and I wonder where he gets that from?" she teased with a raise of her brow and an upwards tilt of her lips.

"It must be your side. I've seen the way your precious Prince indulges."

Botan giggled.

"Speaking of, I was thinking we should visit the others soon," she mentioned. "I'm sure they're all excited to meet Kai."

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest.

"They can come and see him for themselves."

"Keiko and Shizuru can't," she pointed out, reminding Hiei of the negative effect the demon world had on most humans. "I already asked Soto about it; she said we can take Kai just about anywhere..."

"..."

"And I'd really like to bring him to the Spirit World, too," she tacked on carefully.

Hiei's dark brows furrowed, features pulled into a look of confusion.

"Why do you sound like you're asking for permission?"

"I'm not... I just know it's your least favorite place."

"It's half of who he is," he reasoned. "The boy should be familiar with that world and its customs."

Botan's features lifted as he continued.

"He should see all three worlds," Hiei decided. "He'll be better for it."

She was surprised to hear those words coming out of her husband's mouth, but her happiness eclipsed her shock as a slow smile spread over her features.

"I feel the same way, too, Hiei."

Kai pulled away, so she readjusted the top of her kimono and patted his back until he burped. Hiei was silent throughout the entire exchange, and when she cradled Kai once more, she found crimson eyes fixed on hers.

"What is it?" she prodded curiously.

"I'm trying to see the worlds the way you do, Botan. I want to do better. For the both of you."

Her heart warmed at the sentiment; the thought very sweet, but wholly unnecessary.

"You don't have to change. We love you just the way you are." She looked down at Kai. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

The slant of Hiei's mouth angled upwards just a fraction. It would have gone entirely unnoticed by any other soul, but she always caught his tells.

"I've heard on more than one occasion that I'm the worst," he countered.

Pink lips curled into a smile.

"Well, somehow you manage to be the worst and the best all at once. Luckily for me, I've got such a dynamic husband."

He let out what equated to an amused grunt as he averted his gaze and pretended not to be affected by her attentions of her praise. Botan shook her head knowingly as her thoughts returned to Hiei's declaration. She understood where he was coming from, she had the same doubts and fears about her own faults, but Hiei helped her see past all that. She supposed it was her turn to do the same. Her expression turned reflective as she looked down at Kai.

"I spent so much time worrying about being a good mother while I was pregnant, but it was all in vain. Now that he's here, there isn't a single thing I wouldn't do for him. When he looks at me, I know that there is absolutely no way I can fail." She gazed up at Hiei meaningfully. "And neither will you. You'll be just fine."

Crimson eyes bore into her own, searching for answers she hoped he would one day find. Kai yawned, pulling his gaze downwards. His features softened just the slightest bit, the lines of his expression smoothening into a more assured look.

"I suppose you're right," he determined lowly. "Somehow, you always are."

The slow smile that spread across her features said more than enough.

* * *

Hiei's jaw clenched in frustration. Both he and Botan had matching dark circles under their eyes and similar looks of exasperation underlining their features as Kai's high-pitched cries rang out through the night.

"Why won't he stop?" he growled.

The boy was fed and clean and comfortable. There was no reason for his incessant wailing.

"Sometimes babies are just fussy," Botan explained, bouncing Kai lightly. She was unable to keep the strained panic out of her tone. "And it doesn't help that you're adding to the tension when you project like that!"

Hiei ignored her accusations and focused on their son instead. Mouth open wide, eyes screwed shut and tears tracking down his cheeks, the boy was red in the face and working himself into a frenzy for no foreseeable reason. If the fire-demon was better at classifying his own emotions, he would have realized that he was more worried than irritated, but with Kai's cries piercing his ears and Botan's own doubt clearly reflected in her amethyst eyes, he had no time to think about himself.

"Give him to me," he requested, suppressing his emotions and pushing aside all other counterproductive thoughts.

Botan paused in her ministrations, holding the swaddled infant to her chest protectively.

"Don't you dare glare or yell at him, Hiei."

He rolled his eyes. Did her sleep depraved mind think he was that immature? Or perhaps it was her motherly instinct rising and surging. Whichever it was, he didn't much care. He was ending this now.

"Just hand him over."

"Fine, but I'm watching you, mister."

The moment Kai was in his arms, his cries petered out into nothing but contented little babbles.

Botan openly gaped at the both of them.

"What..." She trailed off, head tilting to the side in confusion. "How in the three world's did you manage to pacify him?"

"I used my energy."

"Huh?"

"Raised it." Hiei paused, adjusting his hold. "It seems it soothes him."

Botan blinked slowly.

"You should do the same if it happens again," he instructed.

"Alright." She nodded. "I'll give it a try next time."

All was quiet for a while, save for the serene melody of the boy's mobile tinkering away above them. The nightlight in the corner glowed faintly, casting the room in a shadows and muted gold. Through the gap in the curtains, he could see a sliver of the pale moon in the star studded sky. He felt his own weariness kicking in as Kai relaxed in his arms.

"I'm sorry I acted so crazy," Botan apologized, her voice soft and full of regret as it broke through the silence. "I don't know what came over me."

"I don't blame you, woman. You've always been hysterical. It's no wonder the boy is, too."

"Hey!" she huffed. He was sure she would have hit him if it didn't run the risk of also jostling Kai.

Hiei smirked. Perhaps Haru's tactic of using Aki as a buffer had its benefits, especially if it shielded him from the ferry-girl's unpredictable and surprisingly forceful wrath.

Kai yawned, pulling both of their attentions back down to him. Purple eyes drooped tiredly as his energy evened out. Whatever had been distressing him was a vanishing thought and that was enough of a relief for Hiei. It wasn't long until the tamed newborn fell asleep in the fire-demon's strong and steady hold and Botan smiled as she reached over to stroke his powder blue hair.

"He looks so much like you."

"I see more of you than me."

"Well, he does have my coloring. But he's definitely got your eyes. I'd say he's a perfect little mix of the both of us."

"Hn. Let's hope he doesn't inherit your strange peculiarities."

"Or your stubborn streak."

He held his tongue at that. There were many shortcomings he wished Kai wouldn't inherit from him. His temper and impatience, his struggles with all things emotional and his warped sense of self-worth. But those were all specific to him and the hand in life that he was dealt with. Kai had already started out vastly different than he did. And, with Botan as his mother, Hiei was sure that those things would never come to pass.

"Hey..." Botan's voice, coupled with the feather light touches of her finger as it trailed down his bare arm pulled him from his thoughts. Crimson met amethyst, her eyes bright and inviting even in the dark. "Since we're both awake and he's finally asleep..."

He smirked at the suggestion. She didn't need to continue for him to know what she meant. He laid Kai down in his crib and wasted no time in hauling Botan over his shoulder. She just barely managed to suppress a shriek as Hiei sped into their bedroom and deposited her on the bed.

"So romantic," she teased as he positioned himself above her.

He grunted in response, lips meeting the smooth and pale column of her neck. There was no time for romance now - not that he was any good at it in the first place.

"That's... nice..."

He felt her relax against him as he nipped and sucked at the skin over her pulse point.

"So very nice," she sighed.

He continued his ministrations.

"Mmm... Hiei..."

His lips stilled as her breathing deepened and her heart rate slowed down. Strange. He usually had the opposite effect on the woman. The fire-demon pulled away with a frown.

"Botan..."

The ferry-girl snored lightly in response, eyes closed and fast asleep. He should have known.

Shaking his head, he pulled the covers over the both of them and settled in. Botan curled up against him, the familiar press of her body on his prompting him to relax into the mattress and release the tension that seemed to perpetually coil around his muscles. They were due to visit both the Spirit and Human worlds tomorrow and that was sure to be enough of a commotion on its own. He supposed they should rest while they could.

* * *

"You're such a good boy!" Botan encouraged brightly. "Hardly a cry out of you so far. I just know you'll be on your best behavior today when you meet our friends and family."

Kai kicked his leg out in response and Botan giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She finished buttoning up his onesie and ran her hand through his fluffy, blue mane. He made a soft, contented sound at the ministration. He must have liked the attention.

"...What is he wearing?"

Botan turned to find Hiei standing in the entrance of the room, white bandana tied securely around his forehead and a baby bag at his feet. His hands were shoved into the deep pockets of his signature black pants, and a thin, long sleeved white shirt clung comfortably on his figure. A myriad of thinly veiled emotions ran through his red irises and, unfortunately, none of them were positive.

Botan pouted.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, eyes fixed on their son. Kai was comfortably dressed in a blue onesie, complete with hooded bunny ears. "It's cute."

He joined them near the bed, eyeing the clothing as if it would come to life and attack them.

"It's revolting."

"He looks adorable," she asserted, with a note of finality, before bending down to kiss both of the the boy's cheeks. "Yes you do!"

Kai's expression lifted as he listened to the sound of her voice and soaked up her adoration. She kissed him one more time before taking a stand.

"Besides, it was a gift from Yukina," Botan revealed, moving in front of her vanity. She gathered her long, blue locks into a ponytail, keeping a curious eye on her husband's reflection in the mirror as she continued, "Think of how happy she'll be to see her nephew in it."

The fire-demon's disgust faded a little as he wrestled with the tenets of his honor-code. She could see the conflict printed clearly on his sharp features, before they settled into a look of decision.

"He can wear it today, but I'm burning it afterwards."

"That's terribly wasteful!" Botan exclaimed, tightening her ponytail one last time and turning back to face Hiei.

"It's _awfully_ necessary," he returned, mocking her speech pattern.

Botan shook her head, but the fondness was hard to hide from her expression as she inched.

"You're absolutely insane, dear."

"And you have questionable taste."

She giggled.

"That doesn't bode well for you, you know."

"Fortunately for you, I've made peace with that."

"You really are the worst," she said as his arms wound around her middle and pulled her closer.

Crimson eyes dithered to her lips with a smirk.

"Fortunately for me, I've made peace with that, too."

Botan didn't have time to respond as Hiei claimed her lips for his own. She smiled into the kiss, moving gently and slowly, knowing how much he'd come to prefer the softer side of affection, though he would loathe to admit it aloud. He pulled her closer still and she let out a low hum of approval as he rubbed circles into her lower back. The bluette wished they could linger for a bit longer to indulge in this sweet and fleeting moment, but they really needed to get going. Pecking his lips one more time for good measure, she pulled away slowly and tried not to frown at the loss of warmth that came when Hiei released her.

"We should go."

"There's still ample time to cancel."

"You really are awful," Botan teased through a playful smile as she scooped their son up in her arms.

"I know."

The ferry-girl looked around them, giving the room a cursory glance over.

"I think I packed everything we needed..." She paused to run through her mental checklist of necessities. They had more than enough diapers, wipes, lotions, extra outfits and cloths, but she preferred to be prepared as opposed to understocked. "Are you all set?"

Hiei grabbed the overstuffed bag of Kai's belongings and nodded in a resigned sort of way.

"As ready as I'll ever be, woman."

.

.

.

When they arrived in the Spirit World, all eyes were on them. For the first time ever, the world that never seemed stopped had come to a screeching halt. The stilted silence and wordless attention bore down on her almost as unbearable as the rapid beating of her heart against her ribcage.

Although Botan was a little more than nervous and uncomfortable under the scrutiny of so many eyes, she took a deep breath and focused her energies on Kai instead. The long hallway to Koenma's office loomed onwards into a path with no foreseeable end in sight. Beside her, Hiei wasn't faring any better. Angular eyes narrowed, his deadly glare daring some poor soul to step out of line or say something out of turn. Thankfully, the administrative ogres and the officials who passed by had the good sense to keep their comments and opinions to themselves.

When they finally reached Koenma's office and the automatic doors opened, Botan let out a tiny breath of relief.

Inside, Koenma, Ayame, Hinageshi, Kaisei and Fubuki stood with much more inviting and friendly expressions. The small group burst into greetings with various levels of excitement and enthusiasm while Kai peered back at them with alert and curious eyes.

"He's so precious!" Hinageshi gushed as she, Fubuki and Kaisei crowded around them.

"He looks a lot like you, Botan," Ayame offered.

"He really does," Koenma supported with a mixture of surprise and wonder. He glanced up to acknowledge the ferry-girl. "I was relieved to hear that the delivery went well. And you both appear to be in good health."

Botan nodded.

"Not a worry in sight," she confirmed. She edged closer to the prince with a hopeful smile. "Would you like to hold him, sir?"

Although he was in his adult form, the look of surprise that crossed Koenma's features was almost childlike. He snapped out of it, nodding unsurely.

She could see the way he willed his hands to remain steady as she passed Kai along. He faced the most intimidating of souls every day, and yet, a harmless baby reduced him to such uncertainty. Their gazes connected, honeyed brown meeting deep mauve, and when Kai failed to cry or fuss, Koenma visibly relaxed.

"Hey," he breathed out after some time. "I think he likes me."

"Of course he does," Botan affirmed warmly.

She glanced over at Hiei, who stood off to the side near the large monitor. Even he looked pleased with the development, or as pleased as he could appear to be while pretending he didn't care. He nodded at her once, and her smile widened.

They all took their turns getting acquainted with Kai after that. He remained quiet and calm through it all, sensing no ill will from anyone and finding comfort in their embraces. Although Koenma and Ayame were eventually pulled away for a council meeting, the rest of them chose to linger for a bit longer. Kai was getting some well earned rest in his portable bassinet while they chatted.

"He's out like a light," Kaisei observed.

"I think all that excitement wore him out," Botan giggled.

"You didn't get to hold him, Sei," Fubuki realized with a pout.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass," the teen replied, raising his arms to pillow his head against his clasped hands. "I'm scared I'll drop him or something equally horrible. I'd rather wait until he's bigger."

"Oh, Kaisei, there's no need to worry," Botan encouraged. "I know you won't hurt him."

The brunet blushed lightly, but the moment was quickly ruined by Hiei's acerbic tongue.

"I wouldn't underestimate Kaisei's carelessness," the fire-demon interrupted. "We all know how clumsy he can be."

Rather than become offended, the boy's features lit up in mischief.

"Aw is someone an overprotective papa bear?" he sang.

"A what?" the fire-demon replied, eyes narrowed threateningly.

"I guess kids really do change you," Hinageshi said.

"No, _shishou's_ always been like that!" Fubuki pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hiei replied dismissively.

"So you conveniently forgot all about the time we were getting our asses kicked on the Goro mission and you showed up with the force of a thousand hellfires?" Kaisei recalled, arms crossed over his chest as he eyed Hiei with increasing suspicion.

The fire-demon averted his gaze.

"Don't confuse it," he warned through an air of indifference. "I happened to be in the area and needed something to ease my boredom."

"Right." Kaisei nodded, wholly unconvinced. "You just _happened_ to be at Goro's super secret hideout in the human world."

"And you just happened to jump in before we became demon food," Fubuki added.

"Hn."

"Wait a minute!" Botan cut in, her voice echoing in the high ceiling of Koenma's office. Kai stirred slightly from under dark blue blankets, but didn't wake. Luckily, he was already becoming used to her outbursts. She sent a guilty glance in his direction, before lowering her voice and fixing her attentions back to the group. "Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

The Sato siblings exchanged guilty looks, while Hinageshi glanced around the room in what she hoped was an unassuming air.

"Well?" the bluette pressed, sandaled foot tapping impatiently against the tiled floor as she perched her hands on her hips.

Tension weighed the air down heavily as the bright lights of Koenma's office beat down on them like a giant spotlight. The four culprits all held out for a few impressive seconds until Kaisei cracked under pressure, pointing an accusing finger in Hiei's direction.

"He told us not to tell you."

"More like threatened," Hinageshi mumbled.

"Hiei!" Botan exclaimed, rounding on him. "That's not fair - I had a right to know what was going on with my team!"

The fire-demon stared back at her wordlessly, not the slightest bit regretful for his actions.

"Don't be mad," Fubuki assuaged. "You were pregnant and he didn't want to bother you. Besides, it all turned out okay. _Shishou_ made sure of that."

Botan's ire faded and wilted as the younger woman's words set in. She glanced in Hiei's direction, taking in the line of his shoulders and the profile of his features as he turned away. She should have known he had his reasons for not telling her; she should have realized that it all stemmed from that kind and considerate heart of his. He continually showed them all just how much he cared and it made her fall more and more in love with him. Botan smiled softly as she turned her attentions back to the others.

"I suppose you're right, Fu," she relented.

"It wasn't my finest moment as assistant, but I sure am thankful that they made it out in one piece," Hinageshi admitted, the note of guilt in her tone unmissable.

"Oh Hina..." Botan's brows drew together in concern. "Missions are always unpredictable and you can't possibly account for everything. You shouldn't blame yourself for the things you can't control."

Kaisei stepped forward and clapped a hand over the redhead's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah, it's all good!" He sent a sideways glance in Hiei's direction. "Plus, papa bear will always be there to bail us out of trouble."

"I won't-"

"-Yes," Fubuki agreed with a nod, completely ignoring the fire-demon's claim. "Between you, Botan and Hiei, the team's pretty much always covered. We're in good hands."

The younger girl lit up, unable to hide the pride in her teal eyes.

"We all make a good team," Hinageshi said.

"Speaking of, aren't we missing a certain someone?" Botan asked, looking around the office. "I thought Yuuto would be here, too."

"He's out of the country on some business trip," Kaisei filled in.

Botan was immediately thrown back into the memories of the other reality as she wondered what sort of place Yuuto worked at in this reality. She remembered her days in the office all too well: the prominent scents of coffee and ink permeating the air, stacks of freshly printed and warm paper in her hands and the blue light of the computer screen shining away on late nights. Yuuto must have been doing well for himself if he was tasked with conducting business out of the country.

"Well, that's impressive!"

"Yeah," Fubuki sighed dreamily. "He's so cool and successful."

Botan and Hinageshi exchanged knowing glances, while Kaisei made a show of his disgust through forced gagging.

"Ow, what was that for?" He rubbed at the point where his sister jabbed his ribs with a deep frown.

"For being a jerk," Fubuki supplied, turning her nose up in the air.

"Psh, like you're one to talk."

Botan jumped in before the two could erupt into an explosive argument.

"Now, now, let's not fight. I'd much rather hear all about what you've been up to lately," she said. The ferry-girl didn't realize how much she missed Fubuki's earnest warmth, Kaisei's upbeat and playful attitude and Hinageshi's eager brightness until now. "Don't leave anything out, now."

"Oh, you'll never guess what happened on last week's artifact retrieval!" Fubuki recalled, brown eyes shining in amusement.

"It all started with Koenma frantic and begging us to help him out..." Kaisei began.

As the two dived into a retelling or their latest mission, it was almost like no time had passed at all.

* * *

They left the Spirit World with all manner of rich silks and gifts that a newborn had no business possessing, but Hiei supposed he could appreciate the gesture on some level.

The portal dropped them off a few minutes away from the old woman's temple. Autumn was slowly creeping in, bringing cool breezes and swathes of reds and golds lining the trees. Four-legged creatures that Hiei never bothered to learn the names of scurried around the dirt floor in search of food and shelter while leaves rustled overhead with the sounds of twittering birds. Everything was unassuming and peaceful, a halcyon picture.

Kai squinted against the light of the sun as it steepled through the branches and washed over his pale skin. A dragonfly caught his attention, causing him to follow it with his eyes.

"I think he likes the human world," Botan noted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up having the same affinity towards it as you."

She smiled.

As they approached the front entrance of Genkai's temple, Hiei steeled himself. Although the area surrounding them was serene and tranquil, he knew that would not be the case once they entered the compound. He was certain that the humans would make a big spectacle out of meeting Kai, and he was unsurprised when he found them in one of the inner rooms, filled with gifts, food and decorations. While the fire-demon set Kai's belongings down, the others convened around Botan.

She pulled down the boy's ridiculous hood to reveal his face to the others.

"Hey sweetie, look who's here to meet you."

Kai gazed up at all of them through wide mauve eyes. He let out a tiny vocalization, which the others took for a greeting.

"Aw, he's adorable," Keiko gushed as she reaches out to touch his fist.

"Yeah, luckily he didn't inherit shorty's menacing features," Kuwabara added.

"Eh, I don't know, give him some time and I'm sure he'll be glaring us down any day now," Yusuke chuckled.

Botan laughed.

"Sometimes his resemblance to Hiei is truly uncanny," she informed.

"Yes," Yukina piped in, her voice tinged with more emotions than Hiei could decipher. "I can see it."

Botan met the ice-maiden's gaze meaningfully, offering their son to her first. Yukina accepted with a gentle smile on her face and a grateful nod. She was silent throughout the entire exchange, but words weren't needed. A myriad of sentiments were reflected in her ruby eyes and Hiei forced himself to fix his attentions elsewhere.

"Botan, you don't even look like you were pregnant!" Keiko commented, motioning over to the ferry-girl in a mixture of awe and surprise.

Hiei's eyes flickered towards his wife. Her waist had returned to its original size, hips and torso reverting back to their slender shape. He didn't think much of it, having already experienced firsthand just how incredible the resources were in Mukuro's fortress.

"That's the beauty of demon world's medical advances," she returned brightly. "I bounced back almost immediately."

"You've still got the pregnancy boobs, though," Yusuke noted, making rounded mounds over his own chest.

Botan's face flushed red in embarrassment and anger, but it was the ex-detective's woman who reacted first, with a sharp, resounding slap to his face.

"Keiko, babe, there's no need for violence. I was just being observant!" he defended as a red handprint formed over his face.

"You were being a pervert," the brunette huffed.

"Serves you right, Urameshi," Kuwabara muttered, prompting the ex-detective to raise his middle finger in retaliation.

"Anyway," Botan said pointedly. "It was awfully sweet of you all to decorate the place like this."

Hiei glanced around at the large banner welcoming Kai and the blue balloons and streamers set up around the room. It seemed pointless to him, but if his wife appreciated it, then he supposed it wasn't a total waste.

"Only the best for the next generation," Kuwabara announced with a grin. "Urameshi made a ton of food, too."

"Yeah, I'm nice like that," he smirked.

Botan smiled at him, her ire long forgotten.

For the next few minutes, the fire-demon watched as Kai was handed off and fawned over by the women. Botan continued to socialize with the others, filling them in on motherhood and the changes they'd all gone through while Hiei positioned himself near the table, and out of the general crowd of bodies. He popped a few small bites of a human dish in his mouth out of boredom, surprise crossing his features once he realized that he recognized the taste. Yusuke often prepared the cheesy, fried food for him in that other reality, but he'd never mentioned liking it in this one. Ironic, how things turned out.

He glanced into the sea of familiar faces and found Kai once more. The oaf's sister was holding him now, Kuwabara hovering around them with a dopey grin on his face. Hiei sensed the boy's unrest just moments before his features pulled into a frown as he began to fuss.

"He must be hungry," Botan explained as Shizuru returned him.

"Well, you heard the woman. Clear out boys," Shizuru ordered, shooing them with a wave of her hand.

"It's nothing we haven't seen before..." Yusuke countered with a shrug. He glanced at Kuwabara and seemed to rethink his earlier position, brown eyes glinting tauntingly. "Well, most of us at least."

"This isn't the time to be a pervert Urameshi!" he replied, flushed a dark red as he pushed the other man towards the exit. The psychic paused at the door, looking back at Botan. "I call dibs on getting to hold him next!"

Hiei frowned, an insult on the tip of his tongue as Botan laughed amicably.

"Alright, Kuwabara, he's all yours," she appeased.

He flashed her a grateful grin and continued manhandling Yusuke out of the room, Kurama following suit. Hiei watched them leave, not particularly willing to put up with their shenanigans. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He intended on getting a small respite from the commotion, but a few seconds later, his pores raised as the familiar sensation of being watched washed over him. He opened his eyes and glared back at the perpetrator.

Keiko remained wholly unaffected.

"What?" he prompted gruffly.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" she asked.

Hiei glanced towards his wife, who was already in the process of breastfeeding their son.

"It isn't anything _I_ haven't seen before," he replied stubbornly.

Shizuru let out a short, but pointed sound of amusement.

"I think we've just been dubbed as the lesser of two evils," she mused coolly.

"I guess so," Keiko replied, biting back a grin.

"You're welcome to stay with us, brother," Yukina said carefully. "But..."

He arched a brow.

"But I think you're forgetting that we're going to be talking about the topics you're averse to," Botan filled in. "You know... gossip about love lives, _feelings_ and trivial, human ongoings."

Hiei paled slightly. Yusuke and Kuwabara's roughhousing and Kurama's unsolicited advice were only slightly more bearable than the women's incessant and over-emotional rambling.

"Perhaps I'll join them outside," he decided, kicking off of the wall.

The ferry-girl nodded knowingly. The wooden floors creaked under his booted feet as he made his tactful retreat. He opened the lattice sliding door half way, before pausing. He fixed all of the women, sans Yukina, with a warning look.

"Don't say anything the boy shouldn't hear."

Their resounding laughter could be heard long after he slid the door shut and made his way to where the fox, the oaf and ex-detective stood outside. He didn't know what was so funny. He simply didn't want his son being privy to the depraved things they spoke about.

"Took you long enough," Yusuke grinned.

"Hn."

"So, how does it feel to be a dad?" he pried, hooking an arm around Hiei's shoulders.

The fire-demon disentangled himself with ease, shoving Yusuke away roughly.

"How do you think?"

"Sheesh. Tight-lipped and rude as ever."

"At least some things never change," Kurama stated.

"Yeah, they never do," Yusuke agreed. "And since Hiei doesn't care to talk about his feelings, I guess there's really only one thing left for the four of us to do."

The corner of Hiei's mouth slanted into a smirk, his interest piqued.

"Shall we employ the tried and true method, then?" Kurama suggested.

The fire-demon's expression promptly dropped as Kuwabara's lifted.

"I'm in!" The psychic punched a fist into his open palm. "I never lose at janken!"

Hiei rolled his eyes, but pulled his hand out of his pocket regardless.

After a few degrading and pointless rounds of the trivial human game - which Hiei still convinced that the oaf perfected the art of cheating at - Yusuke and Kuwabara ended up claiming the victory.

He and the fox hung back, watching the two delve into a flurry of punches and kicks. They'd all agreed on no energy attacks, relying on base strength and reflexes instead.

"You and Botan both appear to be doing quite well," Kurama began. "I'm glad to see it."

"She's taken on the brunt of the responsibility," Hiei replied, giving credit where it was due. "I've been helping where I can."

"It seems as though you're both doing your fair share," Kurama commended. "Kai's energy is well adjusted, even in unfamiliar settings surrounded by new people. That speaks a lot for how much he trusts you both."

Hiei averted his gaze, focusing on the trees lining Genkai's property and the calm way the leaves rustled and swayed in the breeze instead. Leave it to the fox to enlighten him, as always, even when he wasn't necessarily ready for it. Although his expression remained stoic, something warm blossomed in his chest at the forced revelation.

"You should tell Botan that," Hiei mentioned lowly. "She'll want to hear it."

Kurama nodded. He then slipped a hand into his hair and procured a small seed.

"For Kai. It blossoms into various flora as the seasons change."

Hiei accepted it wordlessly, pocketing the gift.

"Perhaps when he gets older, he can care for it himself. It is rather low maintenance and easy to maintain."

Hiei met Kurama's gaze.

"I'll see to it that he does."

The redhead smiled at that, prompting Hiei to glance away. He was never any good with sentimentalities, so he refocused on the one-sided fight occurring before them. Yusuke was going easy on Kuwabara, as usual, while the latter struggled to keep up. The oaf was going soft in times of peace. It was to be expected, but Hiei didn't condone it.

"Kai's finished!" Yukina called out. "You can all come back now!"

The oaf perked up upon hearing the ice-maiden's mellow voice.

"Coming my love!" he bellowed, racing back inside.

"Some things really never do change," Yusuke echoed with an exasperated shake of his head as the rest of them returned to the inner room.

He half expected to see Kuwabara fawning over Kai again, but as soon as he entered, Botan approached him with their son still in her arms.

"I think someone wants his daddy," she sing-songed.

He ignored Yusuke's snickering and the women's attentive gazes, taking the child without complaint. Kai's energy settled immediately. His small form was becoming a familiar weight in his arms. The boy fisted at his shirt mindlessly, leaving trails of drool behind in his wake.

"Well, don't hog him," Yusuke chided after a few moments of silence. "Now that you've calmed him, let us get a turn."

Hiei glared defiantly.

"He isn't a plaything. I refuse to pass him around like some trivial toy."

"Wow, he really is over-protective," Keiko commented quietly.

Hiei frowned at that, but pretended not to hear it as he turned away.

"Don't be stingy, shorty!" Kuwabara berated while bending down to tickle the newborn's cheek. "Little Kai wants to spend time with us, too, isn't that right?"

Kai blinked up at Kuwabara, reaching a chubby hand out towards the psychic. Hiei supposed that was enough of an answer to that question. He resisted the urge to frown as he reluctantly handed him over. Kuwabara supported Kai in both arms, bouncing him lightly as a preemptive measure to keep the boy in good spirits. The oaf had surprisingly good technique with the newborn. Hiei naturally assumed his large and boorish hands would surely do something stupid. But at least he was careful.

"Look!" the psychic exclaimed. "He's smiling at me!"

Hiei shook his head.

"Hardly. That's just gas."

He'd be damned if the boy's first smile was wasted on Kuwabara.

"Oh." The psychic's expression and voice dropped in tandem as the others laughed in the background.

The fox was up next and a little out of his element. But, like with most things, he was cautious. And that was what mattered.

Yusuke, on the other hand, was a haphazard fool. Hiei glared at the ex-detective warningly.

"Drop him and I'll kill you."

"Relax, this isn't my first time holding a baby."

Hiei remained wholly unconvinced.

"Okay, maybe it is," Yusuke confessed, cradling Kai awkwardly until he figured out the optimal holding position. "But it's not rocket science. See, the kid's alright."

Hiei supposed he was. He took a slow, deep breath and released it. Perhaps he really was too overbearing. He had never been the cautious type. He had never been the sort that worried needlessly. And yet, that all changed when Kai entered the world. It was admittedly annoying, but Hiei would rather be overly circumspect than negligent. He didn't want his son to face the same trials and tribulations that he did; nor did he want him to suffer through the same dark thoughts of loneliness and destitution. But Kurama's words returned to him, easing the tension within. His son was more than fine. There was no need to worry.

That is, until his ears picked up on the sound of Kai whimpering.

"Uh, a little help here?" Yusuke tensed as Kai squirmed within his grasp.

"Give him to me."

Yusuke handed the child off and he quieted down almost immediately.

"You make it look easy," Shizuru noted.

"Hiei's always had a way with babies," Botan informed proudly. "Why, he's a regular baby whisperer."

"Uh, he's a what now?" Yusuke asked, brows hiked in interest.

"He always did have an easy time with Shinji," Kurama recounted. "It was uncanny how quickly the boy was pacified whenever Hiei was around."

The fire-demon's eyes narrowed as he stared at the ferry-girl and the fox pointedly.

"And I told you both never to mention it again," he gritted.

"Oopsie!" Botan covered her mouth with her hand. "I suppose you did."

"You'll have to forgive us. There's only so many of your secrets we can remember to keep," Kurama defended, sharing a meaningful look with the ferry-girl.

Botan failed to hide her snort and Hiei glared, but pressed his lips into a thin line and looked away. There was no point in getting into a verbal argument with the fox.

"That's not fair," Yusuke interjected. "You should share with the class."

"Yeah, what's this about shorty being a baby whisperer?" Kuwabara questioned. "And who's Shinji?"

"Well, that's neither here nor there..." Botan replied sheepishly, trying to avoid the subject. "What is important is how good Hiei is with the baby."

All eyes landed on him and he tried not to bristle under the extra attention. Humans and spirits always made a huge spectacle over every little thing, so he did what he did best: ignored them.

"Man, even with them right in front of me, I still can't believe shorty's a daddy," Kuwabara said.

"And a decent one at that," Yusuke added.

"Hn. That has yet to be determined." he replied. His reply wasn't born out of self-deprecation or useless modesty. It was simply far too soon to tell much of anything, yet.

"Nah." Yusuke grinned in that easy way of his. "I'd say it's pretty much obvious. Your little spawn is already highly attached."

Hiei knew that. He didn't need Yusuke to tell him what was so plainly obvious, but that didn't stop the swell of pride that surged in his chest as he held the small weight of his son in his arms.

He held Kai's trusting gaze silently, and if the corners of his mouth uplifted into the ghost of a smile, then that was something that would remain between the two of them.

* * *

Hiei's... so... soft. It's my firm belief that he will forever be weak for his kid(s). As much as he'd deny it, he just can't help it.

Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's a fluffy little interlude for you all to enjoy. Only one note before we begin:

*An _aisai bento_ is literally a " _bento made by loving wives_ ". It typically contains a sweet note (either handwritten on paper or crafted with ingredients) and is made up of lots of delicious foods, crafted into hearts or other cute shapes.

* * *

Kai was one and a half months old when Hiei received orders to return to active duty.

Although Botan would certainly miss the comfort of his constant presence and the immeasurable support that he provided, she knew that it was high time that he resumed his responsibilities and duties under Mukuro's command. He had never been the type to remain cooped up anywhere for too long and, even though he was the one who insisted on remaining at her side until it was no longer feasible, she could see that the inactivity was slowly driving him stir crazy.

So she encouraged her husband to return to the fortress with a bright smile and the reassurance that she and Kai would be just fine.

It took some convincing, but he agreed to the summons in the end.

While he was busy getting himself ready, the ferry-girl lovingly (and secretly) prepared an _aisai bento_ filled with all of his favorite foods, taking extra care to ensure that it looked as good as it tasted. She grinned as she thought of the light blush that graced his cheeks and bridge of his nose the very first time she made one for him, well over a year ago. If she was lucky, Haru or Amara might be around to catch his reaction to it this time around and report back to her.

Satisfied with her work, she slid the lid over the bento box and wrapped it up in a nondescript, black _furoshiki._ She listened for any signs of either Hiei or Kai as she cleaned up and frowned when she failed to hear either of them. Quite some time had passed since Hiei agreed to make his way to the fortress, so she should have heard his footsteps or at least some sort of movement as he gathered his things.

"Hiei?" she called out, draping her apron over one of the chairs and making her way out of the kitchen.

Botan passed by the empty living room, before padding up the stairs and down the hallway. She didn't have to venture much further until she spotted him in the nursery, peering down at the wide-eyed boy housed inside the crib. The curtains were drawn open, allowing what little sun there was in the cloudy sky to stretch into the room.

The ferry-girl's expression softened as she viewed the two. At first glance they appeared to be total opposites, Hiei's raven hair and tanned skin a sharp contrast to Kai's lighter coloring, but upon closer inspection, their similarities were unmistakable. It was hard to miss the features they did share: twin-like lips, arching brows and sharp eyes.

They were undoubtedly father and son, and she couldn't help but smile every time she found new similarities between them.

Kai reached his hand out for the fire-demon and Hiei indulged him, extending his index finger so that their son could grip it. The way that Kai's energy settled at Hiei's touch was telling and Botan could no longer keep quiet.

"It warms my heart every time I see you two together," she announced as she joined him near the crib.

Hiei tore his gaze away from Kai to regard her with a wry quirk of his lips.

"Everything warms your heart, woman."

"That's not true," she countered through a pout.

"It is and you know it."

"Well, I was also going to tell you how impressed I was with your hands on approach to fatherhood, but I suppose I shouldn't if I'll only be picked on again," she huffed, putting on an air of offense as she stubbornly turned away from him.

The ferry-girl fully expected her husband to counter with something equal parts witty and rude, but she began to worry when her words were met with silence. She slowly faced him once more, surprised to find a look of confliction etched into the furrow of his dark brow and the slant of his almond colored lips.

"You shouldn't be impressed by so little," he discouraged. "I'm only doing what I should."

"Sure, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't discredit how far you've come," Botan replied softly. "Remember how averse you were to even being in the same room as Shinji?"

The fire-demon considered it for a moment, the lines of his expression relaxing as he glanced at Kai. The boy had released his father's finger in favor of curling and unfurling his fists with great interest.

"Shinji was someone else's child," Hiei explained. "This one is my own."

Botan nodded, once again reminded of his complex honor-code and the immense love he often kept hidden in his heart.

"... Besides, things are different now," he added lowly.

"That's true," she agreed. A lot changed since their stay in that alternate reality, but she still thought about those times often. She wondered about the ones they left behind and the lives they might be leading. She worried over whether they were doing well or not. If they were as happy as she was right now. "Do you think our counterparts ever got to have this?"

Hiei was silent for a while, a slight crinkle to his brow as he crossed his arms over his chest. She knew his thoughts wandered back to that other reality a great deal more than he cared to admit.

"I wouldn't know," he replied after some time. "But it doesn't do you any good to lament over them."

"Well, I still hope they're happy regardless..." Botan stated wistfully. "Maybe they'll even start a family someday."

"Perhaps," he considered. "He was already planning on proposing."

Botan's expression dropped into a mixture of surprise and confusion, openly gaping at the fire-demon like he had two heads.

"What?"

"There was a ring in his nightstand."

"Why didn't you ever mention it to me?"

"It wasn't important at the time," he remarked. "Besides, I was sure you would find it eventually, with all the snooping you did."

Botan chose to pointedly ignore the latter half of his statement as she basked in thoughts of their counterparts getting married and settling into a new phase as husband and wife.

"Now, I'm absolutely certain that they're doing well," she said dreamily.

"Marriage isn't an instant guarantee for happiness, woman."

"In our case it was," she answered with a playful wink. "It was the best decision I ever made."

A brief look of shock crossed Hiei's features, causing his eyes to widen a fraction and his lips to part. There was even a little color on his cheeks, but he quickly suppressed his emotions and averted his gaze.

"Aw, is my big, bad husband shy all of a sudden?"

"Hardly," he grumbled.

"How cute!" she gushed while poking his shoulder repeatedly.

Crimson eyes narrowed as he swatted her hand away.

"There is nothing cute about me, woman."

"Sure there is," she insisted. "You're only second to Kai!"

The boy in question let out an exclamation, drawing both of their attentions down to him. Botan's teasing expression quickly melted into on of wonder and awe, because the sight she was greeted with was one that would stay with her forever.

Kai was smiling up at them for the very first time.

Warmth blossomed in her chest as she held his twinkling gaze and took in the soft curve of his mouth. This wasn't a result of gas or bowel movements; no, this was a voluntary, intentional display of happiness and affection.

And it was the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed.

"Hey cutie," she gushed, caressing his cheek. "What's got you so happy?"

"…"

"I bet you wanted to send your father off with a smile, didn't you?"

Hiei didn't say anything; he only stared down at the beaming boy with an unreadable expression. Botan had no idea what he was thinking in these moments, but she didn't necessarily need to. Whatever his thoughts were, they were his to keep. Besides, she had a feeling that the sentiments residing in his heart weren't all that different from the ones that filled her own.

"I should go."

Botan nodded, wasting no time in wrapping her arms around him and pulling the fire-demon into her embrace. She had gotten so used to having Hiei around all the time that she was a little reluctant to let him leave now. The ferry-girl buried her face in the crook of his neck as his arm wound around her waist.

"Be safe," she urged after a few moments had passed. She pulled away to stare into his crimson eyes and poke his chest warningly. "I don't want you pulling any of those reckless stunts of yours. Promise me you'll think before you act."

"You needn't worry."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to humor me."

He nodded.

"Then you have my word."

She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him chastely. She really and truly intended to let him leave, but Hiei seemed to have other thoughts as he chased her lips and pulled her flush against him. The ferry-girl's eyes fluttered closed, a small moan escaping her as Hiei deepened the kiss. His hand settled in the small of her back and, before she knew it, her fingers were winding through dark locks of raven hair. She savored the familiar pressure of his mouth moving in tandem with hers coupled by the warmth of his body so close.

Kai cooed, causing them to part. Botan was a little breathless and Hiei was no better: crimson eyes darkened with want, inky hair sticking up in various directions and lips a shade redder.

"Contact Yukina or Haru if you need anything," he instructed.

"We'll be just fine. Won't we Kai?"

The boy blew a spit bubble in response.

He smirked. "Humor me, woman."

"Alright. Consider it done," she relented, pressing one last kiss to his cheek. "Now go on. And don't forget to take your lunch with you!"

He nodded and, with one last glance at Kai, he took his leave. The sound of the front door closing caused Kai's bottom lip to quiver. His large eyes quickly filled with unshed tears as he looked over at Botan. He must have felt Hiei's energy moving further and further away.

"Aw, it's okay, honey," she comforted as she picked the boy up and rocked him gently. "Your dad will be back before you know it!"

Kai whimpered in response, so she concentrated on raising her energy slowly and steadily, like Hiei taught her to. The boy's wobbly frown straightened into a soft line, no longer tugged down in displeasure. His tears began to recede as well, and Botan let out a small sigh of relief as his whimpers ceased.

"It's just going to be me and you for a little while," she said softly. "But we'll be okay."

Kai held her gaze quietly.

"Come now, why so serious?" she baited, adjusting her hold in order to poke the corner of his lips. "Where's that adorable little smile you just gave us?"

The boy's eyes narrowed under knitted brows as he concentrated. Botan giggled in amusement. Sometimes, he was far too serious for an infant. The sound of her laughter quickly lifted her son's expression and he was smiling again.

"There it is!" she encouraged.

Kai's grin widened.

"Now, we've got a full day ahead of us. Are you ready?"

He made an approving sound and Botan cradled him a little closer.

"That's my sweet boy."

* * *

Hiei's first day back at the fortress ended up turning into an extended excursion. The constant stream of battles against previously unknown enemies was admittedly a much-needed release of pent up energy, but he was eager to return home. By the time he made it back, the house was quiet and still under the cover of night. He could sense Botan fast asleep in their room as his aching legs carried him to the nursery. He'd been gone for ten days and the need to check on Kai trumped all else. Hiei wasn't sure if it was a result of him going soft or if it was due to some parental instinct being awoken within him, but whatever it was, he saw no need to fight it.

As he stepped inside of the room, he was unsurprised to find that Kai was wide-awake, as if he was expecting him. Although he was just shy of two months old, it wouldn't be uncommon if Kai could already sense energy and had detected his approach.

The moment they made eye contact, the boy's purple eyes lit up from under powder blue bangs. He let out an excited sound, lips extending into a wide and toothless grin that caused Hiei's unease to melt away. The fire-demon's usually stern expression relaxed slightly as he held his son's gaze. Kai kicked his legs out, arms reaching up and towards Hiei in a nonverbal plea to be held and the fire-demon hesitated. He should have left him in there to fall asleep, but it was clear that the boy was far too excited to settle down now. As he lifted the infant from his tiny imprisonment and held him, he considered the slight differences in the child. The boy was still so small, but he had gotten a little heavier and sturdier in the few days that Hiei was away. That was good. It meant that he was growing stronger.

Kai babbled gleefully, mouth tripping over sounds and syllables that were indecipherable. Botan often replied to his babbling, humoring him in her own way, but Hiei wondered what he was getting at and what he could possibly be thinking of in that moment. He wasn't the type to play around and he didn't think it was fair to Kai to pretend that he understood what he was saying. There was really only one way of knowing the truth behind those syllables, so he opened the jagan and peered into the infant's rapidly developing mind.

As expected, there were no logical trails of thought running through the boy's consciousness, but there was clear emotion. An unwavering flood of affection, joy and security rested in Kai's heart and each sentiment was linked to Hiei.

He made Kai feel safe and loved.

He made him happy.

It was one thing to accept the common knowledge that all children loved their parents, but it was another to experience it in its totality.

Kai let out a displeased sound, pulling Hiei out of his thoughts. He ended the connection, closing the jagan eye once again in order to fully focus on the fussing child.

Hiei couldn't understand why Kai was looking at him as though he was about to cry. He was holding the boy the proper way, supporting his head and neck, cradling him with both arms. Kai appeared to be comfortable enough, but his bottom lip was pulled into a pout.

"What is it?" Hiei asked lowly.

A small hand reached out for the fire-demon - as if their current proximity wasn't enough - and Hiei realized what he wanted.

"You really are something else, kid," he muttered in resignation, adjusting his hold so that he was able to extend his right hand towards Kai.

The way his heart warmed at the small grip enveloping his finger was downright embarrassing, but this was a secret that would be kept between the two of them. Kai's mouth stretched into that wide grin once again and Hiei felt the beginnings of a smile tugging on his lips as well.

Hiei had only planned to briefly check in on his son and retire to his bedroom for some much needed rest, but when the boy smiled up at him like that, all of his resolve shattered.

There was no way he could leave him now.

Even he was not that cruel.

Hiei took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery and Kai snuggled against him. The infant yawned, fighting back his weariness with a stubborn determination that rivaled Hiei's own.

"Sleep Kai," he said quietly. "I'll be here when you wake."

His son stared up at him through a half-lidded gaze. Whether he understood those words or not, his eyes began to slowly close anyway. The boy's grip on Hiei's finger remained strong, even as he drifted off.

He had a feeling that Kai already knew he had a hold on the fire-demon, but Hiei couldn't find it within himself to care.

There were worse things he could do than be a little soft when it came to his own flesh and blood.

* * *

And just like that, Hiei becomes whipped.


	11. Chapter 11

The days bled into one another as Kai continued to progress healthily and happily. He grew a little bit bigger and stronger with each passing week and he became more in tune with the world around him as well. Botan almost wished she could slow down time as the months whizzed by, but seeing her son develop into the sweet boy that he was today was a blessing in and of itself and she intended to treasure every moment of it.

By three months, he was laughing with twinkling eyes, stretched lips and dimpled cheeks. He mastered the art of rolling around and supporting his head on his own.

In his fourth month, he let out his first "hn", which amused them all (except for Hiei) to no end.

At five months, Kaisei finally held him.

At six, he gained his first tooth.

By seven months, he became mobile, crawling at a speed that could only be inherited by his father.

He was in his eight month now and Botan was bowled over by the myriad of similarities they shared. Even without words, Kai found a way to be just as expressive as her. Cheery, contagious giggles often bubbled up and out of him - sometimes for no reason at all other than his good mood. He smiled more often than not, especially when in the presence of someone he loved. He was very affectionate, often giving long hugs and big kisses. And he had taken to babbling incessantly.

His resemblances to Hiei were piling up by the minute as well. His features sharpened, growing to look more and more like his father each day. He had even imitated some of the fire-demon's more intimidating glares – though it only ended up looking like an adorable caricature on his large eyes and button nose. Much like Hiei, Kai was already stubborn and resolute. Completely set in his ways at times.

While he was able to stand on his own, he had yet to take his first, unassisted step. It would come soon, though. She could feel it in the way he continually grew more determined with each failed attempt.

Kai was currently gnawing on his teething ring with an almost vicious and singular mindset. His hair sat atop his head in a fluffy mop of blue, purple eyes narrowed in concentration and small fists holding tight to the ring. When he grew bored with the action, he crawled back over to her and handed the item over in a show of affection. She happily accepted the offering, before wrapping the boy up in her arms. He uttered nonsensical words gleefully and Botan played along, the two of them holding their own conversation.

It was at this time that Hiei returned. He kicked his boots off, before resting his sword on its holding place near the door and making his way over to them. Mother and son brightened in tandem, but Kai was the first to greet him.

"Da-da!"

The fire-demon and ferry-girl both froze as Kai continued to clap in Botan's slackening grip. Hiei's eyes were a fraction wider as he processed what just occurred.

"Da-da!" the boy exclaimed again, with more enthusiasm than last time.

The sound of their son's infectious cheer pulled Botan out of her daze and filled her heart with warmth.

"That's right, Kai. That's your dada," she encouraged.

Hiei sat cross-legged in front of them wordlessly, his expression unreadable. Botan released the squirming boy, allowing him to crawl over towards his father. Those crimson eyes never left Kai, even as he climbed over the fire-demon's legs and clung to his torso.

"Dada," he said again, quieter this time, but no less loving.

The fire-demon was still stunned, but he had the good sense to return the boy's affections with a few pats to his back. Kai hummed in appreciation, mumbling made up words into Hiei's blue shirt.

"Can you believe it?" Botan exclaimed, heart swelling with pride. "His first word!"

"He's full of surprises," Hiei returned lowly.

"What do you mean?"

He righted Kai in his lap with ease so that he was facing Botan. Red eyes bore into her own pointedly as he answered, "I thought his first word would be for you."

Botan blinked.

"Well, to be honest, I was hoping it would be..." she admitted a little sheepishly.

Hiei's expression fell into a look that almost bordered guilt.

"But it's all right, dear," she soothed, reaching out to place her hand over his. It radiated so much warmth that it made her smile. "I couldn't be happier. Besides, I'm sure 'mama' will follow soon."

Hiei nodded.

* * *

"Say mama?" Botan pleaded miserably a full week later. "Ma-ma."

"Da-da!" he recited.

"Mama!"

"Dada!"

Kurama chuckled from his seat beside her at the kitchen table.

"It's not fair," the ferry-girl lamented with a frown, tilting her head at her son. "I'm one who carried you for six months, you know. Why do you show so much bias towards your dad, huh?"

The boy buried his face against her chest, wrapping his arms around her as far as he could in response. Botan's expression melted as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"Well, I can't exactly be mad at you now."

"I read an interesting study about this," Kurama began. "Most often, a child his age doesn't see the need to distinguish between himself and his mother. He naturally thinks of the two of you as one entity."

The bluette perked up.

"Really?"

"Yes, in his eyes there is no sense of separation. He considers you a part of him."

Botan's eyes gleamed with unshed tears as Kurama's words sunk in.

"Is that true, Kai?" she questioned as she glanced down at her son.

He grinned up at her from ear to ear.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest?" she said, poking his dimple and making him giggle.

Suddenly, the dragon of the darkness flame roared past the window, rattling some of the dishes and cutlery lined on the drying rack. Kai clapped excitedly in her lap, watching as it ascended past the clouds.

Kurama's emerald gaze was cast towards the darkening sky in concern.

"Is Hiei alright?"

"Oh, he's fine." Botan gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "He's only letting off steam."

Kurama lifted a red brow in response, prompting her to continue.

"Someone looked at Kai the wrong way in the marketplace," she revealed, combing her fingers through his unruly blue locks. "Naturally, Hiei hasn't gotten over it, yet."

"I see..." Kurama replied, understanding and regret coloring his voice as he sighed. "It will be a while before old prejudices are broken."

"Yes," she agreed, brush her son's bangs out of his eyes. While she was enraged at the time, she refused to dwell on it after the fact. She couldn't change anyone's mind - especially once it was steeped in ignorance - but she could control her own reaction. The most important thing was that no harm was done and Kai was blissfully unaware of it all. She could set aside her festering doubts and worries for his sake. She met Kurama's gaze with a subdued smile. "I'm just glad he's too young to understand any of it for now."

Kurama nodded.

Kai turned and reached out for the redhead.

"Want to spend some time with Uncle Kurama, do you?" Botan asked.

The fox chuckled as he accepted the infant in his arms. He didn't seem to mind the added attention as Kai played around with the buttons on his dress shirt curiously. Botan smiled as he chirped out a little tune he must have picked up from her. All was peaceful and serene, until the boy's probing hands found something worth his interest.

"Kai, no!" Botan admonished.

The half-demon had a vice grip on Kurama's long locks, tugging the strands excitedly.

"It's fine," Kurama said through a wince, lifting his free hand to gently loosen the boy's fist.

"It's not! He grabs everything he can get his little hands on lately."

"He's certainly strong," Kurama commented, still trying to liberate his hair gently.

"He doesn't realize his own strength, yet," Botan said, before tapping on her son's fist and frowning him with a firm tone. "Come on, honey, be nice."

The opening and subsequent slamming of the front door signaled Hiei's entry back into the house and, by the sound of things, he was still wound up. His footsteps could be heard tromping around, energy still fizzling in angry spurts as he approached.

"Botan," he began.

He paused.

The anger he'd been holding inside seemed to dissipate, the tension in his features melting away as he took in the scene laid out before him.

"Dada!" Kai waved his free hand.

Hiei let out a huff that was suspiciously close to a chuckle.

"That's enough, Kai," he ordered, crimson eyes fixed on the boy. "You don't want to know what sort of strange things he keps hidden in his mane."

Kai released his grip obediently, beaming up at Kurama with an innocent and sweet air. Kurama's expression softened as Kai patted the ends of his frazzled hair softly in apology.

"Charming," he observed, the corner of his lips quirking upwards as he regarded Botan. "I can see why you have trouble getting mad at him."

She shook her head in amusement.

"He's got us all wrapped around his finger and he knows it!"

"The boy's already a menace, and it's because you're all too soft with him," Hiei accused.

"You'll have to forgive us. We were only following your lead," Kurama countered.

Hiei snarled, no doubt ready to curse the fox into oblivion when Botan interrupted.

"Mind your tongue, dear. We don't want his second word to be something horrible."

The fire-demon's mouth clamped shut, his jaw clenched as he turned away.

"It's probably best to err on the side of caution," the redhead said. "I have no doubt that he'll be a fast learner."

"My little genius," Botan cooed, bopping the boy's nose with her finger.

Kai giggled in Kurama's lap.

"Have you two considered which route you'll take with his education?" the fox asked.

Botan shook her head.

"We haven't given it much thought yet. There's home schooling," she began, tapping her finger to her chin. "And Haru mentioned they're starting up a school here. Plus, there's always one of the human world schools-"

"Out of the question," Hiei shot down immediately.

"Well, do you have any suggestions?" Botan challenged.

The fire-demon averted his gaze. "No."

"Then I stand by what I said."

Crimson eyes narrowed defiantly as he took a step closer.

"I refuse to subject my son to any human world institutions, especially one that produced the likes of Yusuke and Kuwabara," he asserted firmly.

"Oh, don't be so over-dramatic!" she argued back. "Kurama, Keiko and Shizuru turned out just fine!"

"I wouldn't go that far, woman," he scoffed.

"Hiei!"

"There's plenty of time for you two to come to a decision," Kurama interceded, glancing down at the boy in question. "He's still young, after all."

Botan's gaze landed on her son, her expression softening.

"That's true."

Kai looked up at her and smiled. "Ma!"

Botan's eyes widened. She barely registered the way Kurama's expression shifted towards surprise or the step Hiei took towards them. Everything else fell away and faded into the background as she focused on her son.

"What was that, honey?"

"Ma..." he sounded out. "Ma!"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, scooping him up into her arms. "That's right!"

"Mama!" he repeated gleefully, more confident this time.

Botan kissed both of his cheeks and held him close.

"I knew he'd say it eventually!" she said, beaming at Hiei and Kurama.

"Hn." The fire-demon's expression softened a fraction. "It's about time."

* * *

Botan and Yukina were perched on seating pillows as Kai crawled around the hardwood floor of the temple excitedly.

"He's got a lot of energy," Yukina noticed.

The boy zoom past them on all fours.

"And his father's speed!" Botan added.

Yukina nodded her agreement.

Botan took a sip of her tea as she watched Kai play with the interactive stuffed puppy Keiko had bought for him. The others wouldn't be here for quite some time, but that was fine. She enjoyed the one-on-one time with Yukina. And it was important for Kai to spend time with his aunt as well. The two already shared a special bond - so she wasn't at all surprised when Kai dragged his toy over to the the ice-maiden and plopped down right beside her. He hummed along to the song his stuffed animal was playing as Yukina nodded and clapped encouragingly. They were halfway through the tune when he suddenly stopped and looked over at the sliding door.

"Dada!"

"Your father's working, sweetie," Botan reminded him.

Kai crawled over to the door insistently.

"Dada!"

"Kai," Botan stood up and walked over to him. "Daddy isn't-"

The door slid open to reveal the fire-demon.

"Dada!"

"You're here!" Botan exclaimed, her expression brightening considerably.

The ferry-girl didn't expect to see her husband so soon, especially not after he mentioned that there was trouble brewing. Still, she had been silently wishing that he would make it to their little get together somehow.

"Brother, I didn't know you were coming today," Yukina said as she joined them.

The fire-demon lifted Kai up - the boy had been tugging at his pant leg insistently - and then he regarded the two of them.

"The uprising in the north was child's play to quell," he explained, a note of disappointment in his tone. "Hardly worth the effort."

Hiei would never admit it, but he always became a little sulky in the wake of an underwhelming battle. His lips were pulled downwards into a look that closely resembled Kai's whenever they took away his favorite toy and she bit back a giggle. It was adorable, but she didn't think he'd appreciate the comparison, so she kept it to herself. As it stood, she was just happy to have him back and in one piece.

"If I knew you were coming, I would have prepared your favorites," Yukina stated.

"You needn't trouble yourself."

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, Botan and I had the best little helper today," she said, glancing down at Kai with an encouraging nod. "Isn't that right, Kai?"

The boy let out a delighted exclamation in return, cause Yukina to giggle.

"At least you three had a productive day," Hiei said, shifting his hold on the boy to pull something out of his pocket with his free hand. "Rui asked me to pass this along."

Yukina lit up as she turned the item over in her palm. It was a turquoise barrette, much like the one she wore constantly.

"It's beautiful," Botan breathed out.

"Rui has a natural talent for crafting all sorts of intricate pieces. Hers were always my favorite," Yukina said with a far off look in her eyes. She returned her attentions to Hiei. "Will you give her my thanks?"

"The kakai barrier is gone. I don't see why you can't do it yourself."

"Hiei!" Botan cut in.

"It's alright," Yukina soothed. "Maybe one day, I'll have the will to visit the ice village again. But for now, this is enough."

While the ice-maiden was too busy placing the hair accessory within the folds of her kimono, Botan glared silently at the fire-demon. There was no need for him to be so harsh with his sister, especially over a topic so sensitive. He held her gaze, the jagan eye glowing beneath his bandana.

' _What's that look for, woman?'_ he asked telepathically.

' _You know exactly what it's for! Must you be so harsh with her?'_

' _Yukina isn't soft or weak. You should stop treating her as if she'll break.'_

' _I never said she was! But there is a little something called tact, you know-'_

"Come Kai," Yukina said, pulling the two from their standoff as she took the infant from her brother. "I'm not sure what your parents are arguing about, but I think it would be best if you and I put the finishing touches on the food."

Kai babbled happily in response, and the two set out towards the kitchen. Botan could hear their conversation even as they disappeared down the hallway and her expression softened. If Yukina was fine, then she supposed there was no need to get so defensive on her behalf. Perhaps she'd overstepped. She turned to face the fire-demon apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I shouldn't butt into family affairs."

"You can do what you please. Technically, she's your family, too," Hiei pointed out.

Warmth blossomed in her chest as she took his hand and squeezed it. Somehow, he always knew the right words to say.

"I'm really glad you came."

"You talked about today endlessly," he said lowly, fingers closing around hers. "I knew you would be disappointed if I didn't."

"That's because it's been so long since we all had the chance to get together," she replied. "And it wouldn't have been the same without you."

He was silent at that.

"Yusuke and the others will be arriving soon. Maybe you can get a good spar in with them."

"If they haven't gone soft."

She smiled.

"I'm sure they haven't," she said, setting her sights on the frayed edges of his clothes. "I know you said it wasn't a difficult battle, but were you hurt at all?"

"I'm fine. It was barely a fight."

She looked him over, anyway, like she normally did after he returned from the fortress. His hair was a little tousled in that way she liked, eyes sharp and focused and lips slightly parted in a manner that seemed to be inviting. Her fingers itched to touch the expanse of his olive, sunkissed skin, warmed with a healthy glow after a day of being out on the field. The material of his sleeveless shirt strained around his chest and shoulders, highlighting the muscles and strength that lie beneath. The ferry-girl couldn't help the way her eyes drank him in, mouth running dry.

"See something of interest, woman?"

Hiei's voice pulled her out of her less than wholesome thoughts as her gaze snapped up to meet striking crimson. A light blush crept over her cheeks, the tips of her ears going red.

"You can't blame me. It has been a while."

"Not for lack of trying," Hiei commented bitterly.

It was true. Lately, whenever they had gotten even remotely frisky, Kai ended up needing their attention. It was as if he had a sixth sense. But as she looked around the empty room, she realized that Kai was otherwise occupied, they were alone and they just happened to have a dent chunk of time on their hands.

"Here's a thought... we've still got an hour before anyone's due to arrive. Why don't you and I slip away and find ourselves a nice and private spot?"

Hiei's gaze turned disapproving.

"We're not having sex in the temple with Yukina around."

"Don't be silly. I was thinking more along the lines of the forest," she suggested, wrapping her arms around his middle.

Interest and desire darkened his red eyes.

"We won't even have to go far," she tempted as her hands slid down towards the waistband of his pants. "You know the place..."

He swallowed thickly.

"Secluded enough so we won't have to worry about being loud..." she continued, fingers ghosting lower over his belt.

"Botan..." he warned, hand gripping her wrist firmly to halt her advances.

The ferry-girl's lips quirked upwards as she slipped out of his grip and took a retreating step backwards.

"I know you want to, Hiei," she said. "All you have to do is meet me there and I'll take care of the rest."

Hiei fixed her with her with a look she couldn't quite read, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're a terrible influence, ferry-girl."

She smiled innocently.

"We all can't be as upstanding as you, dear," she teased.

"Hn." Crimson eyes lingered on her tellingly as he smirked. "I never said I didn't like it."

.

.

.

By the time they returned, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara had arrived. Keiko and Shizuru must have still been on their way, as they mentioned they'd both be coming straight from work. The table was filled with sweet desserts and teas, but everyone was crowded around the couch, watching Kai as he glared in concentration.

"C'mon little buddy," Kuwabara encouraged. "Ku-wa-ba-ra!"

"Ba-ba!" Kai returned.

"Out of the way." Yusuke shoved the psychic aside and grinned down at Kai. "Yusuke. It's real simple, say it with me, Yu-"

"-Ke!"

He gave an impressed nod.

"I'll take it.

Kai grinned up at him, purple eyes alight with affection as he soaked up their attentions. Yusuke turned to Kurama.

"Your turn, foxy."

"He already knows my name," Kurama informed.

"Bull-" An icy glower from Yukina had him quickly tempering his words. "You're bluffing."

Kurama shook his head.

"It needs a little fine tuning, but he's almost there," he revealed as he crouched down into the boy's line of sight.

"Ku-mama!" Kai exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

The redhead smiled and nodded at the boy.

"Well, I'll be damned," Yusuke grinned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Has he said your name yet, my love?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sort of," she giggled, taking the boy's hand. "Hi Kai."

"Yu-ki!"

"Well, isn't that adorable," Botan commented.

The others turned towards them, Kai kicking his legs excitedly.

"You two have fun?" Yusuke asked, brows wiggling the way they always did when he was being lewd.

"Yes, it was a lovely stroll," Botan replied, feigning innocence.

"A 'lovely stroll' doesn't explain why your buttons are mismatched like that," he countered, pointing a finger at her.

The ferry-girl glimpsed down, a hot blush overtaking her face when she realized that he was right. She turned around, fingers fumbling with fabric and buttons clumsily.

"Plus, Hiei's clearly wearing his 'I just had sex' face," Yusuke pointed out, cocking his thumb in the fire-demon's direction.

They all looked over at Hiei, who appeared to be relaxed, contented and completely unbothered by it all.

"Ew, why do you even know what that is, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, face twisted into a disgusted grimace as he covered Kai's ears.

"Oh, come on. Those two are horndogs! You'd have to be blind not to notice that weird way Hiei gets on whenever he gets some!"

Kuwabara examined the fire-demon for a brief moment, before nodding.

"Heh, that's true. Shorty always has that look on his face when he's been up to no good."

"And by the looks of it, things got real naughty out there in the forest-"

"Can we please talk about more wholesome and appropriate things in front of my son?" Botan cut in. But her words fell on deaf ears as Yusuke continued to make quips that had Kuwabara bowed over at the waist in laughter. She nudged her husband in exasperation. "Would you please say something!"

"Hn. Leave him be. Butting into our affairs is the most action he will ever get."

Botan's lips parted, caught between admonishing Hiei for daring to insult Keiko and Yusuke's relationship and commending him for his sharp tongue and quick thinking.

"Hey! That's not true!" Yusuke defended. "I have loads of sex!"

"Well, whether you do or don't, that's no way to talk in front of two ladies," she discouraged, trying her best not to laugh at Yusuke's apparent rapidly budding embarrassment.

"Botan's right," Kuwabara agreed, causing her to smile over at him gratefully. "...Have a little decency, Urameshi. Yukina shouldn't be subjected to this."

The ferry-girl's shoulders fell. So much for Botan getting any courtesy.

"Mama," Kai called out from his perch on the couch.

Botan smiled as she walked over to him. At least somebody was thinking of her.

"Hi cutie," she said, leaning down to kiss him.

"Botan, please!" Yusuke pretended to be scandalized. "We don't know where your mouth has been!"

The ferry-girl paused mid-kiss, aura spiking dangerously as she turned to face the ex-detective.

"Yusuke!" she screeched, chasing after him with fire in her eyes and her metal bat clutched tightly in her fist.

Kai attempted to crawl after them eagerly, but his efforts were in vain as Hiei pulled him back by the scruff of his onesie and set him back on the couch. The infant's round eyes narrowed as he pouted up at his father petulantly, but the fire-demon was unmoved.

"Trust me, boy," he cautioned lowly. "You don't want to get in the middle of that."

* * *

Sorry for the delay - life is so hectic. I thank you all for waiting patiently and supporting this fic as it progresses. This is really just a love letter to Kai, Hiei and Botan, so it makes me very happy that you all are interested and invested in their happy little family.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure about this?" Botan asked, looking back at Hiei with a skeptical lift of her brow.

The fire-demon was leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest loosely as he stared back at his stubborn wife.

"Yes, woman, I'm sure I can handle my own son for a few hours."

"I don't doubt that," she replied, eyes glued to Kai as he rolled a toy car around on the floor.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

"It's just... I haven't been away from him for very long," she admitted, tearing her gaze away from the boy to meet Hiei imploringly. "We do everything together..."

He was well aware. It was rare to see one of them without the other for an extended period of time. But enough was enough.

"You'll turn him soft at this rate," he accused.

Botan frowned, shoulders squaring defensively.

"That's not my intention at all-"

"I know," he cut in. "But some separation is needed. For the _both_ of you."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he wasn't finished.

"Besides, I know you, woman," he continued. "You'll implode if you go any longer without filling your social quota."

Amethyst eyes widened in surprise as she deflated in defeat.

"I suppose you have a point there," she confessed finally. "A little time away from home couldn't hurt. And it's been so long since I've seen my friends in the Spirit World."

"Then you should go," Hiei urged. "And don't hurry back."

The ferry-girl bit back her amusement as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"It almost sounds as if you don't want me around," she pouted teasingly.

His hands automatically found purchase on her waist, crimson eyes locking onto pink lips. "You figured me out."

"Oh, you're horrible, Hiei!"

He smirked. "I know."

Botan shook her head knowingly before pulling him in for a parting kiss. He felt her smiling against him, her hands warm and gentle against his back as she prolonged the moment with a slow and languid slide of her lips. If she kept this up, he wouldn't let her leave at all, so he pulled away first.

"We'll be fine for a few hours," he said lowly. "Go see your insufferable friends."

Botan nodded.

"There's plenty leftovers in the fridge, along with baby food and formula," she reminded him, before tapping a finger to her chin in thought. "Let's see, what else... oh, I just washed Kai's favorite blanket, so it's in the laundry basket in our room, if you need it. The diaper rash cream is in the nursery. And don't forget to-"

"-I know, woman. I know."

Botan smiled and nodded apologetically. "Right."

She bent down to hug the boy and kiss the crown of his head.

"Have fun with daddy," she said, ruffling his hair. "I love you."

Kai tilted his head in confusion, watching on helplessly while his mother strode away without him. Purple eyes widened underneath a mess of fluffy blue bangs, small lips pursing as she waved goodbye a finale time and disappeared behind the closed door.

"Mama...?" he reached a hand out in vain.

"She'll be back," Hiei informed.

Kai's mouth pulled out into a pout as he shook his head.

"Don't give me that," he discouraged. "You can survive one afternoon without her."

The boy's pout turned into a frown of defiant nature. A furrow formed between light blue brows, even as Hiei plucked him up and transported him into the kitchen.

"It's just you and me today, kid."

"Mama?"

"She's gone."

Kai sniffled miserably, bottom lip quivering.

"She will return."

He continued to frown, looking around for signs of Botan, presumably.

"Stop that. You're old enough to go a few hours without her," Hiei instructed.

He didn't remember behaving this way when he was ripped away from his mother immediately upon his birth. He didn't cry. Nor did he feel the same misery reflected in Kai's eyes. Perhaps there really was something wrong with him, he thought bitterly. Perhaps he'd been broken from the very start.

"Dada?"

The fire-demon quickly dismissed those thoughts with a shake of his head.

"It's nothing."

Kai pressed a sloppy kiss to his jaw regardless, beaming up at him as if he had completed some grand feat.

Hiei fought to ignore the warmth spreading through his chest as he deposited Kai inside his high chair. The boy already seemed to be in tune with the emotions of others around him - sympathetic and compassionate, just like his mother. It was no wonder he would try to cheer Hiei up, even when the fire-demon didn't need it.

He turned to the fridge and pulled out one of those tiny jars of food Botan often fed Kai. It was a little past lunchtime and the woman was a stickler when it came to the boy's daily routines.

He grabbed one of Kai's overly colorful spoons and dragged a chair in front of the child. The half-demon's expression dampened when he realized what was coming. Hiei pretended not to notice as he uncapped the lid and scooped up a spoonful of the mushy substance.

"Eat," Hiei ordered, holding the spoon a few centimeters away from his son.

The boy stubbornly pressed his mouth into a firm line, shaking his head for good measure.

"You either eat or you starve," Hiei stated firmly.

Kai pouted, still refusing to part his lips. Purple eyes met crimson pleadingly, silently begging for Hiei to save him from this torture, but it couldn't be helped. Sighing, he attempted to level with the child.

"Your mother will kill me if you haven't eaten. Do you want to be responsible for my premature and untimely demise?"

Kai seemed to waver at that, his expression falling slightly from its rigid defiance.

"I didn't think so," Hiei answered, before bringing the spoon in front of Kai's mouth. "Now, open up."

Kai did as he was told, nose crinkling in disgust the moment the spoon entered his mouth. Hiei couldn't blame him. It didn't appear all that appetizing and it smelled even worse, but the boy swallowed it dutifully. Since Hiei lacked the interest and the will to partake in those silly mealtime games that Botan played, he simply continued to feed him mechanically until he consumed it all.

He then set down one of those strange human world cups in front of Kai - the peculiar ones that never spilled, no matter how haphazard Kai's grip was - and watched as the boy grabbed a hold of its handles and drank to his heart's content. He was probably eager to wash out the taste of his lunch, Hiei thought to himself wryly.

Kai babbled something and then held the empty cup out towards Hiei. He nodded in return, depositing it in the sink, before staring down at his son.

Kai was very obviously itching to get out of his temporary imprisonment, so Hiei put him out of his misery. Hoisting the boy up, he set him down on the floor and watched him zoom off. Hiei's stomach grumbled and churned, reminding him of his hunger. He could try and force Kai back into his high chair while he made himself lunch, but he knew that would be more work than it was worth, especially while Kai was still filled with so much energy. He decided he would eat when his son took a nap. _If_ he took a nap, he amended knowingly. Tea would have to tide him over for now. Setting the kettle on the stove, he turned the heater up to its highest setting and followed after the enthusiastic half-demon.

The boy ended up in the living room, playing with one of the many human world toys Kuwabara had gifted him. Hiei sat on the couch adjacent to the overactive child, but it wasn't long before Kai was crawling towards him. Even in a roomful of objects, Hiei was always his favorite plaything.

The fire-demon lifted his son up and sat him down on the couch beside him. The boy stared at his tattoo, purple eyes glittering with excitement and fascination over the dark sprawls stretching across his skin. He patted Hiei's arm a few times while muttering something indecipherable.

"Does it amuse you that much, boy?" Hiei asked.

Kai cooed a few nonsensical syllables in response as he continued to touch and prod at the dragon.

Although Hiei had never been the touchy-feely type and was by no means a fan of unnecessary skinship or clinging, he didn't mind it so much with Kai. He watched as the boy continued to trace shapes over the mark with wonder filled eyes and a telling grin.

A few moments later the kettle went off, grabbing both of their attentions. As Hiei stood, Kai attempted to get on all fours as well.

"Sit," he ordered.

Hiei resisted the urge to smirk when the blue-haired boy plopped himself back down onto the couch. Kai appeared to be obedient enough, but Hiei wanted to test just how well he adhered to rules.

"Da?" Kai blinked up at him expectantly.

"Wait there," he tested. "I'll be right back, so don't move."

"Hn."

Hiei took that as an affirmative and made his way back into the kitchen. He glanced back at Kai from his vantage point as he fixed himself a cup of tea. Aside from pulling at the cushions on the couch and drooling on a pillow, the boy remained in his spot. He smirked to himself. There really wasn't much to this babysitting thing. He continued preparing his tea at an unhurried pace, the steam rising out of the cup as the warm scent washed over the kitchen. He was just about to take a sip when a sixth sense pulled his attentions back into the living room.

Kai had rolled onto the floor and crawled over to the small table near the door. It wouldn't have been a big deal if Hiei hadn't carelessly left his sword there the night before. The red strap attached to the sheath was hanging low enough for Kai to reach and, of course, the boy couldn't leave well enough alone. His fingers inched closer and closer to the hanging strap. If he managed to pull it down—

"No!" Hiei barked, louder than he meant to as dashed towards the boy. He snatched his sword and returned it to its holster on the wall while glaring down at his son. The fire-demon's voice was rough and coarse with misdirected anger as he scolded him, "My sword isn't a toy."

Kai flinched and retracted his hand. His eyes rounded and filled with fat tears as his bottom lip quivered. Then, without any further warning, he began to wail at the top of his lungs.

"Fuck," Hiei grunted, the curse swallowed up and drowned out by his son's cries. The boy's face was red with overexertion as he worked himself into hysterics and Hiei's guilt multiplied by the second. "Don't cry, Kai."

But his piercing screams only pitched higher, his breaths coming out short and shallow.

Hiei sighed, regret overtaking his expression as he crouched down on one knee. He didn't mean to snap at the child and he certainly didn't mean to scare him.

"Come," he beckoned, holding his hand out.

Kai peeked out from underneath chubby, small fingers, but failed to move. His hesitation was a strike against the fire-demon's heart.

"It's alright," he reassured lowly. "I'm not angry."

Kai sniffled once, then twice, before crawling into Hiei's lap and burying his face in his father's chest. He rubbed the boy's back soothingly until his breathing evened out and his heart rate returned to normal. They stayed like that for a long time, only separating when Kai made the first move to pull away. The boy stared up at Hiei like he normally did. There was no fear clouding his purple eyes, and the relief that filled the fire-demon was immeasurable.

Hiei thumbed away the tears that trailed Kai's rosy cheeks.

"I shouldn't have yelled," he said quietly. "I'll do better to temper myself next time."

He didn't know if Kai understood him or not, but the boy hugged him tightly regardless. Perhaps it was a show of forgiveness and trust. Perhaps the boy just wanted to give affection or be held. Whatever the case, it didn't stop Hiei's heart from softening like it always did whenever his son was near. He patted Kai's back soothingly while looking around the messy room. Their house was filled with sharp edges of all kinds, including pointless furniture, decorations and trinkets that could potentially cause harm.

It was troubling, to say the least. Especially now that Kai was so mobile.

The fire-demon spotted the sling Haru had gifted him, crumpled up in the corner.

"Might as well," he said to himself.

Kai watched on curiously as Hiei grabbed the offensive item and slid it over his head the way he remembered seeing Haru do. Kai giggled as he picked him up and dropped him inside. It took the better part of three seconds and some stubborn squirming before Kai realized that he was stuck.

"Dada," the boy said, voice bordering on a whine.

"You can't be trusted alone," Hiei said, his tone brokering no argument. "This will be the arrangement until then."

He returned to the kitchen, downing the rest of his tea and ignoring the way it scalded down his throat. It was filling enough to stop the empty growl of stomach for the time being. For now, he had bigger issues. Glancing around them, he sighed. The place was a mess. In the past, he wouldn't have cared, but it seemed as though his time in that other reality left him with a few habits he couldn't kick - obsessive cleaning being one of them. He tidied up the kitchen and then made his way to the living room. The floor was littered with all manner of toys and decorative pieces that Kai must have taken a liking to. He collected the toys and threw them in the little basket in the corner, and placed the other items in their proper spot. He employed the use of his speed every once in a while, which had Kai squealing and cooing in delight.

When he was finished, he threw the sling in the back of his closet with the intentions of never using it again.

He held Kai in one arm and the boy looked up at him with a warm, affectionate smile.

Hiei never knew what the child expected of him when he regarded him like that, but he found his own expression relaxing in tandem.

"Dada," he cooed, reaching up to touch the fire-demon's face.

Hiei let him.

The boy let out a long yawn and as Hiei glanced at the setting sun, he realized that more time had passed than he thought. Kai still needed a bath, so he trudged into the bathroom and flicked the lights on.

He turned the water on, letting the tub fill up as he made quick work of stripping himself first. He then removed the boy's clothes and resisted the budding urge to burn the hideous bunny onesie to ash or throw it into the wastebasket, where it belonged. Instead, he reminded himself that it was a gift from Yukina and tossed it inside the hamper. He then focused on removing the boy's soiled diaper and wiping him accordingly. When he deemed the water warm enough, he lowered them both inside the tub, keeping a secure arm around the infant as he giggled and splashed around happily. Confident that Kai was thoroughly entertained, he activated the jagan and closed his weary eyes to allow himself a brief moment of respite. The water was nowhere near as warm as he liked it, but it was enough to soothe his aching muscles. He'd been working long shifts at the fortress lately and what little time he spent home was taking care of the child, so he was admittedly drained. He wasn't complaining, though. This was the life he chose and, as he listened to Kai's contented babbling, he knew that he wouldn't change a single thing.

He learned to appreciate the quieter moments when he could, even if they were few and far between. Moments like this made everything worth it.

It wasn't long until his reprieve was interrupted by wave of bathwater hitting him directly in the face.

Hiei pushed his matted bangs aside with a glare as water droplets trailed down his jaw. Kai laughed in response, apparently finding this whole thing funny.

"Little menace," Hiei muttered as he snatched the bottle of baby soap from its alcove and began to lather the boy up.

Kai was smiling the whole way through. He always enjoyed bath time greatly, so it was no surprise that he was displeased when Hiei eventually drained the tub and lifted Kai up. The boy frowned and whimpered, but the fire-demon steadfastly ignored him as he used the heat of his raised energy to dry both of them adequately. He toweled Kai off and bundled him up for good measure. If the boy got sick on his watch, he would never hear the end of it from Botan.

He carried the boy into his nursery and deposited him on his bed.

"Dada!" Kai frowned up at him petulantly.

"Don't give me that look. I let you play far longer than your mother would have."

Kai's frown deepened.

Hiei squished the boy's chubby cheeks between his thumb and forefinger in retaliation, causing Kai to giggle in return.

"Better," he acknowledged.

After rummaging through the oak dresser in the nursery, he managed to find the least offensive outfit for Kai: a navy blue onesie with smiling moons. He selected a pair of thin, black sweatpants for himself and chose to forgo a shirt.

When the duo returned to the kitchen, the was sky a dark blue and the moon nothing more than a pale sliver in the distance. Hiei turned a few lights on and attempted to set Kai down, but the boy attached himself to him steadfastly. He always became clingy after a bath and Hiei didn't see the harm in indulging him. Resigned to his fate, the fire-demon set about reheating leftovers for himself and warming a bottle with one hand while holding Kai in the other. He refused to use that damn sling twice in one day, and his stubbornness cost him a fair bit of time and quite a bit of extra maneuvering.

Eventually, the fire-demon took up residence in the living room couch with Kai beside him. The boy held onto his bottle with both hands and leaned into Hiei's side as he drank. Hiei's expression relaxed as he glanced down at the mop of blue hair. Kai was making him soft — it was no secret. But as he memorized the small weight resting against him comfortably, he couldn't find it within himself to care.

He eventually tore his gaze away and tucked into his first meal of the day. The fire-demon barely managed three bites when Kai pulled away from his bottle with a smack of his lips and a satisfied sigh. Hiei turned the television on, hoping it would either distract the child from getting into any more trouble or at least lull him to sleep, but frowned upon seeing which program was on. Kai clapped his hands excitedly, the blue light of the television shining on him as Hiei's features twisted in disgust. The program playing was one of those ridiculous dramas from Yomi's territory that Botan loved. Kai must have taken a liking to it, too.

His family was so peculiar, but he supposed it wasn't so bad.

Kai appeared to be distracted enough by the actors as they argued about something or the other, so Hiei continued eating. He was halfway done when he felt Kai's eyes on him.

The boy stared down at his plate curiously, so Hiei stripped a small piece of meat off and pushed it into his mouth. Kai chewed at it a few times, before swallowing. Purple eyes lit up in satisfaction.

"Greedy little thing, aren't you?" Hiei observed, but the amused glint in his eye was more telling than anything else.

Kai grinned in response.

Hiei fed himself and the boy in turns. When his plate was cleared and he set it aside, Kai took it as an invitation to climb up and take a seat on his thigh. The fire-demon held a hand behind the boy's back to steady him and summoned flames in his free hand, letting them swirl and lick around his fingers. Kai was transfixed by the dark energy, eyes trailing after the fire with curiosity and wonder.

Soon enough, those purple eyes began to droop.

* * *

Botan returned later that night to find her husband asleep on the couch. Lying on his bare chest was Kai, curled up with a contented smile on his face as he dreamt. Hiei's left arm was wrapped around Kai protectively, keeping him in place while his other arm hung off the couch, fingers hovering just above the rug.

She smiled at the scene.

As she stepped further inside, she realized that the place was much cleaner than she left it. Her poor husband must have been exhausted - dealing with an active baby and maintaining the house wasn't an easy feat, after all. There wasn't a single line or care on his face as he rested. In fact, both father and son had matching expressions on their faces; it was a picture perfect moment.

Botan grinned to herself and wandered off to find the camera. She had to hide it to keep it out of Hiei's wicked clutches, so she retrieved it from its secret spot in the kitchen cupboard. Quietly, she crept back to where the two slept and managed to capture a few snapshots before Hiei began to stir. The fire-demon's movements alerted Kai, pulling him from his slumber as well. Botan hid the camera behind her back and fixed them with an innocent smile.

"Hello boys!"

"Mama!" he crooned happily, voice still thick with sleep.

Hiei sat up and set Kai down on the floor. They both expected for him to ease himself onto his hands and knees and crawl over to her, but he remained standing on his feet. Botan's brows lifted hopefully as she crouched down.

"That's right, Kai. Come to mama," she urged. "You can do it."

Hiei's sights were set on the boy as well, crimson eyes gaging his form with interest.

Kai glanced back at Hiei, lips pulled into an unsure frown.

"Go on," he urged.

That seemed to be all the motivation he needed. Arms outstretched and brows crinkling under the weight of his concentrated frown, Kai took a single, shaky step forward.

"That's it!" Botan cheered.

He took another unbalanced step towards her, his body swaying from left to right. And then another. And another until he fell into Botan's open arms.

"He did it!" she exclaimed, standing up and spinning him around excitedly. "His first steps!"

Kai giggled in her embrace.

Hiei's expression softened, until he saw what else was in her hands.

"Woman, why is that damned device in your hands?" he asked.

Botan laughed sheepishly.

"No reason, dear."

He stood up from the couch, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!" she maintained. "Honestly, you shouldn't be so distrusting."

"And you shouldn't lie," he countered. "Give it to me."

Botan shook her head and took a retreating step backwards, the floorboards creaking under her bare feet. Hiei did not relent, stalking after her until her back hit the front door. The ferry-girl's amethyst eyes darted around, looking for an opening or means of escape. There was no way she could outrun or overpower the fire-demon, but she wasn't completely out of options.

"Sorry, dear, but I simply can't let you destroy any evidence of your cuteness," she announced firmly.

Hiei regarded her with a wicked smirk, his red eyes honed in on her almost predatorily.

"You say that as if you have the means to stop me."

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," she warned, before pushing their son onto Hiei's chest gently. "Get him, Kai."

The boy clung around Hiei's neck like a koala, prompting the fire-demon to wrap an arm around his small and vulnerable form without a second thought. In the brief moment of his confusion and surprise, she was able to skitter away with the camera in tow.

" _Botan_!" Hiei roared.

Kai's ecstatic laughter could be heard throughout the house. Much like his mother, he thought everything was a game.

* * *

It's been a while, huh? I apologize for the wait - writing has been difficult for me lately. I hope you all enjoyed this little update (even if the HB was severely lacking) and hopefully I'll be better at updating in the future. More importantly, I wish you all a Happy New Year! Be safe and enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys. I realize it's been a long time since I've updated and I apologize for that. I hope everyone's doing well, all things considered. Please stay safe and take the necessary precautions to ensure that you remain healthy and sane during this time.

This chapter is nothing but fluff, so I hope it lifts your spirits~

* * *

"Hey cutie," Botan greeted, tussling Kai's bedridden hair. "How would you like to go to the Spirit World with me today?"

The boy nodded eagerly from inside his crib. He looked around his nursery and then tilted his head to the side, peering up at her with curious eyes.

"Dada?"

"He's working, sweetie," she informed. "But you'll get to see Koenma and Jorge. How does that sound?"

Kai grinned and let out a happy squeal as he reached for her.

After feeding and changing him, the duo passed through the temporary portal leading to the Spirit World. Returning to the temple was always a comfort to the ferry-girl. Its high ceilings, bright colors and bustling workers were all stark reminders of her roots and origins. Within its familiar walls were years upon years of memories that were near and dear to her heart. As she walked down the main corridor with Kai propped up on one hip and his bag hanging from the shoulder of her free arm, she smiled down at her son.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's happy to be back!"

Kai grinned.

This wasn't his first time in this realm, but even so, the novelty of his existence hadn't worn off on its inhabitants. Botan ignored the thinly veiled looks of derision from the few who refused to accept change and instead focused on the warm and friendly expressions from those that did. Ignorant to many of the opinions surrounding him, Kai waved at everyone indiscriminately. He was usually a shy boy, but he had gotten used to the temple due to their many visits.

"Fu!" Kai exclaimed.

Botan turned to see the young woman rounding the corner. Soft, brown eyes warmed at the sight of them, a radiant smile stretching over her features as she approached.

"Hi Kai," Fubuki replied, poking his dimple affectionately. She moved to hug Botan next. "I didn't know you were coming today!"

"I could say the same for you," Botan responded. "Everything okay?"

"Nothing to worry about. Kaisei and I just got back from a mission."

Botan gave the younger woman a cursory glance over, pleased to see that she was without a scratch.

"I'm sure it was nothing for my star detectives," she praised.

"Well…" Fubuki paused to wave a hand at the ferry-girl, "we had a great mentor."

Botan smiled fondly in return. The years seemed to fly by lately and she could hardly believe how quickly her charges matured and came into their own. They hardly needed her anymore.

Kai suddenly reached for the brunette, pulling Botan from her thoughts. _Speaking of those who don't need me anymore_ , she mused lightly, as she passed the eager half-demon into Fubuki's arms.

"Hey little bro!" Kaisei greeted, stepping into view. No matter how much time passed, he still possessed that boyish charm.

"Sei!" Kai called out happily, raising his palm for a high-five.

Botan's heart melted at the scene, but as much as she wanted to stick around, she had a job to do.

"Will you two watch him while I meet with Lord Koenma?"

"Yeah, no problem," Kaisei agreed, leaning down to squeeze Kai's round cheeks. "We'll have fun, won't we, little buddy?"

He let out cheery affirmation.

"Be good!" Botan warned as she handed his bag over to Kaisei.

The boy nodded obediently and Botan waved one last time before taking off.

Although she made the decision to relinquish her duties as a ferry-girl once Kai was born, she was still very much involved in Spirit World work. Living in the demon world afforded her a level of insight and perspective that those in the Spirit World were lacking. Koenma realized that fact and offered her a job on his counsel, giving her a chance to help strengthen the bonds and unity between the three worlds. It wasn't an easy job - not when they had so many roadblocks in the form of souls who were still steeped in the cynicism and prejudices of the past - but somebody had to do it.

It was just over two hours later when the meeting was adjourned and they were free to disperse. The ferry-girl was mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted. The discussions and roundtables ran well over the allotted time and all she wanted to do at this point was dive into her comfortable bed and crash.

Her steps were sluggish as she searched the temple for any signs of her son, blinking back the weariness. Eventually, she found him in the break room, surrounded by Ayame, Jorge, Hinageshi and the Sato siblings. She found her second wind as she watched the scene unfolding before her. Kai was playing peek-a-boo with Jorge, purple eyes sparkling with joy as he giggled and grinned. These days were good; they were exactly what her son needed. He always missed Hiei, but it simply couldn't be helped. The fire-demon's work took him away from them for days at a time whenever a mission or excursion came up. Botan missed him, too, of course, but it was much harder for a child to understand why his father was gone than it was for her.

At least all the excitement and fun would keep him from worrying about his father's absence.

She watched them for a few seconds longer, committing the moment to memory, before eventually making herself known.

"Well, somebody looks happy," Botan announced.

"Mama!" Kai beamed.

She joined them at the table and fixed her smile down at the jaunty boy. "Did you have fun, honey?"

He nodded and muttered a mix of syllables in reply.

"I knew you would!" Botan said, stroking his cheek.

"How was the meeting?" Ayame asked.

Botan glanced up at the raven-haired woman and sighed.

"Well, it wasn't great, but it wasn't a complete disaster, either," she replied, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Let's see… we managed to get the approval for the diplomat proposal."

"Way to go, B!" Hinageshi cheered.

"But my favorite part was getting Daichi to agree with me," the bluette grinned.

"Now that's an impressive feat," Jorge commended.

"Yeah," Kaisei agreed. "Especially since the guy's a raging di-"

Kai let out a long yawn, cutting through the conversation as he leaned heavily against Botan.

"Aw, I think someone's all tuckered out," Fubuki said sympathetically.

"I'm not surprised. He and Kaisei were running all over the halls," Ayame revealed, staring pointedly at Kaisei with her patented frown of disapproval.

"Hey, I had to entertain him somehow," he defended lamely.

Botan bit back a laugh as she gathered Kai in her arms.

"I'm sure he had a blast. He really loves spending time with you all."

"You should bring him by more often," Jorge said. "This is the only time Lord Koenma lets me relax."

She giggled.

"I'll definitely do that. Oh, and before I forget, his first birthday is next weekend," she announced. "We're holding it at Genkai's temple. You'll all come, won't you?"

.

.

.

Kai was fast asleep by the time they made it back home. Botan deposited him in his crib carefully, pulling the boy's favorite yellow blanket over his tired form. She paused to brush the powder blue bangs out of his eyes and admire just how much he looked like Hiei in that moment. He was growing into his features more and more each day and the resemblance was uncanny. A chip off the old block, as the humans would say.

But this was no time to be reflective. Kai looked especially tired, so she chose to forgo her usual methods of tucking him in and quietly made her way towards the door.

"Mama."

His small voice caught her attentions. When she turned back around, she found Kai standing up, small hands gripping the bars of the crib while peering up at her expectantly. She couldn't very well ignore a cute face like that.

"Yes?" she asked, leaning down to hear what he had to say.

When she was close enough, he kissed both of her cheeks, the way she always did to him. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously close to a declaration of love and Botan's heart just about melted at the gesture.

"Love you more, sweetie," she replied gently.

* * *

Hiei's tensions drained away the moment he set foot inside the place he called his own. The floor was littered with a trail of human toys that Yukina and Kuwabara gifted to Kai, along with a stuffed animal from Haru whose counterpart was owned by Aki. He could hear Botan humming in the kitchen and Kai making noise with one of his many playthings a little bit further away.

It was good to be home.

The fire-demon made it all of two steps into the living room, barely having the chance to discard his sword, before a blur of blue attached itself to him.

"You're home!" Botan exclaimed, hugging him tightly. The ferry-girl detached herself in the next instant, checking him over for any injuries or wounds and smiling when she found none. "I thought you wouldn't be back until the party!"

"The excursion ended early," he divulged, barely having time to answer as she brushed her lips against his. He savored her touch, body relaxing against hers and giving into the exchange. Her hand came up to the nape of his neck, kissing him slowly and softly and much more gently than he ever thought he would like. In that moment, he was never surer of anything but them.

There was only one other person missing from this little reunion, but when he heard the pitter patter of uneven steps, he knew that their boy was close by.

"Da-da!"

The excited shout pulled the two apart and Hiei looked down at the sunny baby.

"Kai," he greeted.

The boy held his arms out, reaching up for his father expectantly. The fire-demon knew that look. The longer he took to react, the more the tears would well up in Kai's purple eyes and the more his bottom lip would quiver. He didn't make a habit out of coddling the child, but he would rather spend his afternoon in silence than with a wailing baby. And, truth be told, he may have missed his son in the few days they were apart.

The moment Hiei collected the child in his arms, his tears instantly dried up. Kai let out a contented noise as he gripped the front of Hiei's shirt and relaxed in his hold.

"Aw, he missed you," Botan gushed, a tender smile on her lips. "He loves you a lot, you know."

Hiei knew that and yet, it still did not stop his heart from doing that annoyingly sentimental thing, where it flipped and fluttered for no reason.

"He even forgets all about me when you're in the room," she joked. "Right Kai?" When the boy failed to pay her any mind, she pouted. "You see? No loyalty!"

"It's only because I'm not around as often as you," Hiei supplied.

Botan shook her head, expression softening.

"No, it's because you're a good father to him."

Kai snuggled further into Hiei's hold and he wasn't sure how much more of this his heart could take. The unending devotion and love that the child afforded him was more than he could handle sometimes.

"We were going to have a little picnic in the backyard," Botan mentioned. "Are you feeling up for it?"

He nodded wordlessly and she clapped her hands together.

"Perfect, I'll get everything sorted and then we'll have lunch."

She kissed both his and Kai's cheeks, before heading towards the kitchen with a new bounce in her step. Even after all this time, it didn't take much to make the ferry-girl happy.

Hiei moved towards the opposite direction, kicking aside one of the toy cars that were in his way as he settled down on the couch.

"Dada!" Kai said, calling Hiei's attention to him once more. "See?"

He pointed a chubby finger at his clothing and Hiei frowned.

The boy was wearing a child's sized version of that atrocious pajama set Botan forced upon him in the other reality. The dragon caricatures stared back at him mockingly, while Kai beamed up at him. He must have liked it if he went though the trouble of alerting Hiei to it, so he refrained from showing much of a reaction and simply nodded his head.

Pleased with the response, Kai hummed and then proceeded to bury his face in Hiei's chest and hug him again. He patted the boy's back soothingly, the two remaining that way until Botan returned.

"Ready?"

The bluette had a rolled up blanket in the crook of one arm and a wicker basket clutched in her hands. She changed into a dress, the thin material flowing a few inches above her knees. He didn't think it necessary to go through all the motions when they would only be venturing a few feet, but he had long since learned not to question his wife's eccentricities. He grunted his assent and followed the woman into the backyard, enjoying the view of swaying hips and long, slender legs.

It was a clear day, only a few clouds in the distance and a sort of calm that came around every once in a while lingering in the air. He set Kai down, letting the boy run around while Botan set up the picnic blanket. The little half-demon pulled one of the cosmos from its roots and grinned triumphantly. He held the white flower out towards Hiei - most likely because he was there and the boy liked to share - and Hiei cocked his head towards Botan's direction instead. Mauve eyes lit up, immediately understanding his father's intent. He teetered over to her excitedly, pushing the flower into her line of sight.

"Oh my! Is this for me, dear?" she asked as she accepted the offering.

Kai nodded.

"Thank you," Botan said, slipping through flower stalk behind her hair. "How do I look?"

Kai clapped his hands, signaling his approval. Once she was finished laying out their food and drinks, Hiei joined them.

"It's only a few sandwiches, nothing fancy," she stated. "I didn't realize you'd be coming home early."

"It's fine," he replied, grabbing one from the bunch and taking a bite.

Kai was seated in front of them, draining his bottle and as contented as could be.

The trio ate their respective lunches while enjoying the warmth of the sun in the afternoon breeze. In between the bouts of silence, Botan asked about the excursion and Hiei told her as much as he was allowed to. She filled him in on her work in the Spirit World in turn, and the struggles that came with of trying to effect change after centuries of injustices.

It was a perfectly normal afternoon. The sort of life an imiko was never destined to live. Fortunately for him, he never believed in destiny. And he much preferred his present to the tumultuous and unstable volatility that characterized his past.

"Now that you're home, you can help me plan Kai's birthday party," Botan suggested, her voice cutting through his thoughts.

Hiei swallowed the last of his third sandwich and frowned.

"I don't know the first thing about parties," he replied sordidly. "Besides, the boy doesn't need much if the others are there."

"That's so sweet-"

"-Between the oaf and the detective, there will be plenty of entertainment," he continued with a less than innocent upturn of his lips. "I happen to know for a fact that Kuwabara excels in the field of clownery."

"Well, that's not way to talk about Uncle Kuwabara, is it, Kai?" she pouted.

The boy pulled away from his bottle long enough to butcher the psychic's name, "Ba-ba!"

"That's right!" she encouraged, ruffling his hair and then looking back at Hiei. "In all seriousness, though, I could use your input."

"For what?" he pressed. "Decorations and children's playthings hardly fall into my area of expertise."

"You'll need to make it your business, mister." She poked the middle of his chest playfully. "This is a milestone and there's no reason for you not to be involved."

"..."

"All you have to do is let me know your opinions," she continued. "Surely you can do that much for Kai."

"Hn."

"And for me?" she said, leaning closer to him. "I'll make it worth your while."

He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy her sudden proximity. The soft curves of her body on his, the gentle touch of her hand as she dragged it down his chest and towards his—

"Botan," he bit out, glancing at Kai, whose back was turned to them. "Not in front of the boy."

She pulled away with a coy grin. "As you wish, my prudish husband."

Hiei rolled his eyes, but there was hardly any heat behind the gesture. The ferry-girl still made fun of him for believing that Kai would be able to recall everything from his childhood in the same, detailed way that Hiei himself could, but he wasn't budging from his stance. The boy was already close to a year old. He was walking and speaking – albeit clumsily – and his avid curiosity had him attempting to make sense of the world that surrounded him. Hiei could see the understanding in those bright eyes as clear as day.

The boy was growing and developing in the blink of an eye. He had already progressed so much. He had already changed from the helpless infant who relied on them for everything. It wouldn't be much longer until the child didn't need them at all.

"Oh Kai," Botan chuckled, drawing Hiei's gaze to their son. "You're a mess!"

The half-demon had grass stains all over that horrendous outfit of his and a large clump of dirt in his grabby, little hands.

"Come on, kiddo, let's get you out of those dirty clothes and into the bath," she proposed, moving to stand and motioning for Kai to follow suit. "Your daddy can handle the clean up out here and then we can all go to the human world to look for party decorations!"

Kai let out an excited sound.

"That's right! We're going to have so much fun!" she claimed. "Maybe your grumpy dad will even crack a smile!"

Hiei watched them retreat into the house with a frown.

The last thing he wanted to do was travel to one of those human world shops. They were always overcrowded and loud, filled with bratty children, loud teenagers and indecisive adults. Botan often spent far more time than necessary in them, enthralled by each and every ridiculous knickknack on the shelves. It was a colossal waste of his time, but he had no choice except to resign himself to his fate.

He could never say no to either of his blue-haired menaces.

* * *

A few days later, all of Botan's planning and preparing came to fruition.

The whole gang was here, along with her friends from the Spirit World and Hiei's from the Demon World. Balloons, streamers and paper garlands decorated the perimeter of the room and a growing pile of gifts sat in the left corner, just waiting to be unwrapped. A large banner hung over the dessert table, overlooking the two-tier cake, mini cupcakes and party favors. On the opposite end of the room stood another table, filled to the brim with drinks and food courtesy of Yusuke. Botan might have gone a little overboard with the embellishments and such, but as they all gathered around the cake and she watched the joy light up her son's face, she couldn't find it within herself to care. It was her baby's first birthday and she wanted it to be an affair that they would all remember.

She sat in front of the cake with Kai in her lap and Yukina and Hiei flanking her sides. They all began to sing, save for Hiei and some of his more hardened soldiers, while Kai clapped along excitedly. He was the epitome of handsomeness in the outfit Shizuru picked up for him: a simple white t-shirt with black suspenders and a bowtie stitched into the design. A pair of soft, dark wash jeans finished the look. Botan attempted to tame his hair and comb it back, but by the time the party started, it had already reverted into its usual, wild style. Botan's hands were on his shoulders to prevent him from leaning forward as his purple eyes lay transfixed on the flame, watching it flicker and dance in time with the chorus of voices.

"Alright, honey, time to blow out the candle!" she instructed. "One, two, three!"

She may have had to help him, but Kai was none the wiser as he soaked up all the applause for his great feat.

Yusuke then took it upon himself to cut and distribute the cake, passing large slices off to whoever was in the general area. The cake was every bit as sweet as it looked and Kai appeared to enjoy it greatly. The ferry-girl was in the middle of wiping some blue frosting off of Kai's cheek when she heard Haru's complaint.

"Dude, this is way too much. Can I get a smaller slice?" Haru asked. "I don't like sweets and Aki can't eat all of this."

She glanced up to see the emotion-reader with Aki secured in one arm and a plate with a massive slice in his other hand. The girl was wearing formal green formal robes that were currently in fashion in Makai, orange hair tied up into double buns.

"It's a party, man!" Yusuke countered. "Live a little. Bend the parenting rules for one night."

"Easy for you to say," Haru pouted. "You're not the one who'll have to deal with a sugar high baby."

The ex-detective grinned knowingly. "Them's the breaks, lover-boy."

"We can split it, if you like," Ayame offered, dressed in a dark kimono not unlike the one she wore for work. "That is an exorbitant amount of sugar, especially for a little one."

"Ah, thanks," Haru replied with a relieved smile. "I would've hated to waste it. You're a lifesaver."

"Actually, I'm a soul courier."

The emotion-reader let out a hearty chuckle. "You may pretend to be all doom and gloom, but you're a regular comedian, aren't you?"

Ayame blinked once, then twice.

"…I wasn't joking," she replied blankly.

"Oh." Haru hardly missed a beat, passing Aki off to Ayame in order to defuse the awkward tension. The ferry-girl's purple eyes widened – clearly out of her element, but careful all the same. Haru flashed her a bright, encouraging grin. "C'mon, this cake's not going to split itself, yeah?"

Botan watched the two walk off together in amusement. It was odd seeing all of their worlds collide like this, but it certainly wasn't a bad thing. Even despite cultural differences, they could get along harmoniously all the same.

"Mama!"

"Oopsie, here you go," she sang, breaking off a small forkful of cake and feeding it to the eager baby in her lap.

"I think he's had more than enough."

She glanced up at Hiei. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport," she chided. "It is his birthday, after all."

"And I'll be the one up with him all night, after you undoubtedly fall asleep."

She grinned up at the fire-demon sheepishly. "Isn't that what fathers are for?"

"Hn."

The evening continued to progress in smiles and laughter as the sun made its descent below the horizon. Botan was able to make her rounds and chat with nearly everyone, getting caught up on all the juicy gossip and updates in the process. She was currently holding Aki and pestering Shizuru about her latest relationship when the young demon piped up, her voice quiet and words indiscernible among the noise.

Botan followed the girl's gaze and spotted Haru over by the karaoke machine with Kuwabara.

"Please tell me Kazuma isn't about to sing…" Shizuru groaned.

"It certainly wouldn't be a party unless he belted out a tune or two…" Botan noted.

"I think the word you're looking for here is ' _croaked_ ', Botan," the elder Kuwabara corrected. "My baby bro can't carry a melody to save his life."

"Papa…" Aki said quietly.

"Oh!" The realization dawned on the ferry-girl as she saw Haru pick up the second microphone. "Do you want to go watch your papa sing?"

Aki hummed in agreement, the barest hint of a smile on her face.

As Botan and Shizuru walked over to the small group amassed near the machine, the ferry-girl realized she hadn't seen Kai or Hiei in quite some time. While it was normal for the fire-demon to go into seclusion, it was odd for the birthday boy to be mysteriously absent from all of the action.

"Have either of you seen my sweet son or grumpy husband?" Botan asked as she approached the orange-haired duo.

"I think I saw Urameshi with Kai," Kuwabara replied helpfully.

"And Hiei skulked off a while ago," Haru informed.

Botan nodded.

"You go on, I'll take her," Yukina offered, holding her arms out for Aki.

"And I'll try to keep these two from rupturing our eardrums," Shizuru added.

"Be nice!" Botan said, although her words were undermined by the amusement in her amethyst eyes as she passed Aki to Yukina.

The ferry-girl then set off in search of her two favorite boys. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much, but she couldn't help it. Everyone was having a grand old time – Kai most of all. She couldn't wait to develop all the pictures and add it to the baby album.

" _Alright Kai._ "

Botan paused upon hearing the muted sound of Yusuke's voice. She crept a few steps closer, spotting Kai and Yusuke around the corner. The ex-detective was crouched down low so that he was at eye-level with child and he had that familiar, conspiring look on his face.

"Your dad's in that room, just down there," Yusuke whispered.

"Dada!" Kai exclaimed.

"Shh! Keep it down, kid!" Yusuke hushed. "You remember your mission, don't you?"

Kai shook his head.

"All you have to do is go over to your dad and make him do something cute."

"Koot?" Kai mimicked, round eyes blinking up at Yusuke in confusion.

"Yeah, you know, like a hug or a kiss or something."

Realization flashed through the half-demon's features as he nodded.

"Good. Now, go get 'em tiger!" Yusuke cheered, pushing him forward gently and watching the boy totter off.

Botan stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "You really are devious, Yusuke Urameshi."

"Aw, you know you love it," he smirked cheekily in return.

* * *

Hiei heard the soft, uneven pad of footsteps drawing near long before he saw powder blue hair and mauve eyes.

"Dada!" Kai exclaimed excitedly.

Hiei nodded down at his son. The boy had a habit of seeking him out whenever they were apart, finding him despite the distance that separate them. Hiei had a feeling he already knew how to sense energy. It wasn't unfathomable; the fire-demon was able to do the same at that age as well.

"Up?" Kai asked, reaching his arms out towards the fire-demon.

Hiei shook his head. Kai was clearly capable of standing and moving around on his own. He didn't see the point in coddling him.

" _Pease_?" Kai tried, blinking his wide eyes up at Hiei. He continued to curl and uncurl his fists as he leaned up on his toes.

Hiei uncrossed his arms. His will was always weak when it came to family, doubly so when it came to the blue-haired boy staring up at him now. Although he wasn't the affectionate and loving type, he made the effort for Kai. Turning him away might be detrimental, especially since Hiei wasn't all that good at showing his emotions in the first place. The fire-demon sighed, cursing his own weakness, as he lifted the child up.

"Happy?" he asked flatly.

Kai nodded and grinned at him. He expected the boy to yawn, bury his face in his chest and fall asleep as per usual, but Kai just continued to smile at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Kiss!" Kai instructed.

"You must have me confused for your mother," he stated.

Kai frowned, shaking his head stubbornly.

"Dada, kiss?" he insisted again, pointing a finger to his cheek.

Hiei only showed the boy such sentimental acts of affection at home - and only if Kai requested it. The most he did in front of the others was hold him. It wasn't as if he was embarrassed. He simply believed that some things should be kept private. But Kai was currently looking at him with a quivering lip and rounded eyes and Hiei felt his resolve slipping. He didn't want the boy thinking that he didn't care. He didn't want him to misunderstand. He resisted the urge to sigh as he glanced around. They were relatively secluded. There shouldn't be any harm in bending to the child's will just this one time.

"Fine," he relented.

Kai clapped his hands and angled his cheek upwards expectantly. Hiei gave one more cursory glance around the area before leaning down and pressing his lips against the boy's cheek.

And then a flash of light caught his attention.

"That'll make for a nice addition to the family album, don't you think?" Yusuke stated.

Kai grinned in satisfaction as Hiei seethed.

"Did you put him up to this?" he snarled.

"Maybe," Yusuke replied flippantly. "Or maybe I just happened to be passing by and caught a tender moment. The world may never know."

"I'll kill you."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed doubtfully. "Not in front of the kid, you won't."

"Try me," Hiei challenged. "I'm sure Kai would enjoy the entertainment. Wouldn't you?"

Kai cheered as Hiei's aura began to rise around them dangerously. The boy really and truly thought everything was a game.

Yusuke gulped.

"There will be nothing of the sort on Kai's first birthday," Botan declared.

"Saved by the grim reaper," the ex-detective narrated with a smirk. He glanced down at Kai, wiggling his brows. "C'mon, kiddo, let's see who else we can pull a fast one on."

Kai reached for Yusuke, so Hiei dumped the little traitor into the ex-detective's arms. He watched the two as they retreated, Yusuke monopolizing a majority of the conversation and leaving Kai to fill in the gaps with incoherent babbling. When they were out of sight, Botan slipped her hand into his.

"Enjoying the party?" she asked.

"I hate parties."

"But this one is for your son. Think of how happy he is."

"A little too happy," Hiei noted darkly.

"Aw, are you mad that he was scheming with Yusuke?"

"The boy needs to learn a thing or two about loyalty."

She laughed.

"Come on," she urged with a kiss to his cheek. "You can't very well hide out all night."

He swallowed down the retort that ' _he most definitely could_ ' and let her lead him back into the main room. Haru and Kuwabara were belting out a song he didn't know on the karaoke machine, making more ruckus than melodies and causing several others in the room to wince. He noticed Shizuru dialing the volume down and made a mental note to thank the woman later.

Aki was seated in Yukina's lap, the two of them smiling up at the horrendous singers. They were surrounded by the blue ogre, a few ferry-girls, the oaf's sister and two of Mukuro's soldiers.

The detective, his woman and Koenma were with Kai near the food, while another group consisting of the fox, the Sato siblings and soldiers from Mukuro's camp convened near the desserts. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he saw Fubuki sidling up to Hiten, a well-known playboy among their ranks. He would have to squash that immediately.

"Hiei," Botan warned, tugging his hand meaningfully.

He tore his gaze away from the scene to frown at his wife.

"What?"

"I already know what you're thinking."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do," she insisted adamantly. "You're thinking something disparaging about the adorable little connection budding near the cupcakes, aren't you?"

"And what if I am?"

"You're going to ruin Fubuki's night if you storm in there like an overprotective teacher."

"Hiten is too old for her," he gritted.

Botan shot him a withering look.

"You do realize she's no longer the inexperienced girl you took under your tutelage years ago, don't you?" she reasoned. "Fubuki's already an adult."

"An adult who clearly doesn't know what she's getting into," he maintained.

"She does. So will you please relax and give her the respect she deserves?"

He pressed his lips in a firm line. Those damned siblings wormed their way into his life without a care. If he didn't get a say in theirs, then what was the point? Crimson eyes drifted back to the pair in question and narrowed as Hiten flashed a lopsided grin at the brunette. Despite Botan's urgings, he couldn't let it go. He resolved to deal with it when his wife was preoccupied. At least that way he could have some sort of peace of mind.

Botan leaned into his side, a small smile on her face.

"This is nice, isn't it?" she remarked suddenly. "Everyone together under one roof like this."

It was admittedly a bit of a shock to see the mix of humans, demons and spirits coexisting despite years of bad blood and volatile tensions, but he supposed it wasn't all that strange. The times were changing. Perhaps for the better.

"It isn't bad," he admitted.

Botan hummed in agreement, wrapping her arms around his middle. He wound an arm around her, the edges of his hard expression softening slightly as he caught sight of their grinning son.

Despite his aversion to all things social, this certainly wasn't bad at all.

* * *

If you enjoyed, please drop a review and let your girl know that you're still out there! :) As always, thank you so much for reading and keeping up with this extremely self-indulgent fic.


End file.
